


Daddy's Girl

by Rhye_Meow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (side pairs has a few cameo or something, Adoption mentions (for bokuaka), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Card Games, Dildos, Family, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gay married couples, Hinata does embarrassing things, Intercrural Sex, Kageyama is a bit OOC cause he's a former delinquent, M/M, Misunderstandings, Original Character(s), Romance, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Sex Toys, Sex Video mentions, Slow Build, asanoya side pair, contains no volleyball, daisuga side pair, kurotsuki side pair, still an idiot, yamayachi side pair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 76,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhye_Meow/pseuds/Rhye_Meow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama had a daughter by the age of 20 and raised her alone. He now manages an apartment building, living together with his daughter. She's smart, beautiful, and witty. And she knows her Daddy's secret. Hinata is a gay author, whose life is about to change because of the two. </p><p>[Suck at summaries.. :/ ]<br/>[warnings inside ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> _warnings:_  
>  -AU Domestic KageHina.  
> -Characters, especially Kageyama, maybe a bit OOC [ for the plot requires him so :P ], consider yourselves warned.  
> -M rated fic. Future chapters contains romance [sex included] between males. If it's not your cup of tea, then please do not proceed. ^^
> 
>  
> 
> _disclaimer: haikyuu! is not mine._
> 
> * * *

__

The day started as usual, woke up to the sound of the alarm, made coffee, run the shower water and stood under it until the water turned cold - Hinata does these like clockwork.

"Yeah, I'll have it ready in an hour or so. Just woke up and I need to stretch a bit." Through speaker phone, Hinata spoke.

"It's alright. I figured you've stayed under the showers for too long."

"Sometimes I wonder if you're really my editor or my mother." Hinata chuckled and cuts the line.

Facing the laptop he slaved himself and typed. He isn't delinquent when it comes to his deadlines, finishing his chapter a day early, like always, Hinata called the bike courier and sent his manuscript. Just like he told his editor, he finished his work under an hour.

"Yes, Dear, I sent it already. Should be there in a few minutes." Hinata fixed his glasses, safely fastened it on his nose bridge. He looked at his watch and saw that he still have time before his favorite show starts.

"Thanks Hinata. I'll catch you later."

"See you, Yachi."

"Hmm." It's about lunch time and there's nothing to eat in Hinata's home. Tough luck, he thought. He's in no mood to cook since the weather is terribly hot today. It'll just make his apartment even hotter than it is. Which reminded him that he needed to call the Apartment Manager to have his AC and vents checked out.

"I guess I'll go and ask him on my way out, then."

Hinata went to the bathroom and washed his face. Over the years of wearing eyeglasses, the top of Hinata's nose bridge, near his eyes - has an indentation in it. He wanted to wear contact lenses, but his hands always had ink in it from writing or jotting down notes and ideas. Thus he gave up on the thought.

After he tidied himself up again, combed his hair and tried to make it as manageable as he could, Hinata grabbed his jacket, keys, wallet and phone and closed the door.

"Hello. Going out?" His neighbor; Mrs. Matsunaga, asked him and offered some of the oranges she had on her grocery bags. Hinata took one and opened the door for her. "Yeah, I'm going out. I'm in a mood for some pasta or fish. Or, hmm, both?" He chuckled.

"Haha, Okay. You take care, thanks." She said.

"You too."

"Eh, wait, Hinata-kun. I forgot to tell you. Our Manager got replaced by his grandson yesterday. He had to come home due to his health. You know the city isn't the best for someone who has issues with their respiration. Anyways, his name is Kageyama Tobio, or something? Around your age, so you should greet him out when you have the time."

"Oh? Then I think I will. I have something I needed from him as well. Please say hi to the old man for me if you have his contact information. Thanks for this." Hinata tossed the orange in the air and caught it again before he walked out and went into the elevator.

"Let's see." checking his phone for a place to eat, Hinata didn't realize that he still hasn't pushed the floor buttoned and the elevator door opened again.

"Ah! Wait!" An unfamiliar man wearing a white shirt and faded jeans called him out to hold the door. Instinctively, Hinata did.

"Thanks." said the man and punched the 'G' button on the elevator.

Because the said man is wearing a cap with its visor pulled down, Hinata can't see the man's facial features. All he knows is that the man smelled like cigarettes and it wasn't unpleasant.

As a man too, Hinata felt envious of him. He's tall, someone like him could well be an athlete, or a model.

Hinata's not short himself. Luckily, during Hinata's college years, his height grew up to 170-172cm considering how he looked like during middle school and high school, this is a big improvement.

Still, right next to the guy whose height is almost hitting the top of the elevator ceiling, he looked short - again.

"Err. Excuse me, are you the new Manager?" asked Hinata.

The man looked at him, from head to toe, and sighed. "Yeah? What about it?" he said.

Taken aback by the man's unfriendly tone, Hinata fumbled over his words. "Ah, Um. Well, see. There's something wrong with my unit's AC and the vent seemed to not.. work properly." He said. Realizing his rudeness asking the guy to work for him on his first day, Hinata introduced himself.

"I'm Hinata Shouyo, from room 502-B. And you're Kageyama Tobio-san, is it?" he tried to sound as polite as he could. But the ride down is already over and Kageyama - whose gaze still plastered in front and not on Hinata - walked in long strides and to his office.

"Lunch Break." the man simply said and closed the door on Hinata's face just as Hinata was about to enter after him.

"How.. How rude!" Hinata burst his angered out and peeked in the glass window of the office to see the man. It's true that it's almost 12nn but it wouldn't kill him to at least hear Hinata out, Hinata thought.

"Hey!" he tapped the window glass to get the man's attention, but it failed for the said man plugged an earphone in his ears and lifted his feet on the table. He then crossed his arms on his chest and closed his eyes, seemingly lost in the music and this infuriated Hinata even more.

But what can he do at times like this? He had no choice but to be back after the break.

"The nerve of that man!" Hinata yelled out his frustration just as he reached their parking lot. He knew it's not a good idea to start driving while he's still hasn't calmed down from his anger, Hinata breathed in and out and patted his chest.

"Okay." he said to himself and started his engine. A few checks here and there and he rolled away.

"Maybe he had a bad day. Uhn." He nodded to himself. Analyzing the situation, the source of Hinata's anger; Kageyama, just arrived yesterday, he might be tired and hungry. He also had to address the problems the old man left, so of course he'll be cranky. And since Hinata has been rude, asking the man to do work on the first time they talked to, it's only natural that the man would feel insulted in a sense.

"Ah, shit. Now I feel guilty." Hinata admitted to himself. He did make a jerk move and now he's riddled with this nagging feeling that he needs to apologize.

"I guess there's no harm in apologizing later. Yep, I'll do that." even though he was peeved by being answered rudely at first blush, Hinata isn't immature, or at least he thought he wasn't. Apologizing isn't a big deal. He's going to live with the man in a sense. He'll often see Kageyama through his office window every time he comes home.

Not to mention for someone like him, whose work requires him to stay at home most of the time, he's bound to ask favors with the Manager. Things like taking care of packages for him, take outs, deliveries, and so on.

Already in regret mode, Hinata parked his car at the first restaurant he saw. From the looks of it, it's somehow a casual dining. Perfect for his get up.

* * *

"Table for one, please. I often sit over there when I come here, but if it's not available, then no worries. I'll wait." said Hinata to the  _Maître d'_. Of course, it's all a lie. Hinata's never been in this restaurant before. But presenting oneself as important; seat reserved always - and has money to spend, would create an effect that they should sit him first, and give him priority.

"It seems that your usual seat, Mr?" The Maître d' asked.

"Hinata. Shouyo Hinata. Wait." Hinata pulled out a card out of his pocket and gave it to the man. Naturally, seeing his business card with 'Sensei' and 'Writer' on it, gave him another boost.

"Ah, Sensei. Your usual seat isn't ready, but can I interest you with a seat near the window instead? Similarly, it has less foot traffic as well." said the man in a polite manner.

"That'll be great. Thank you." he followed the escort to his table, and looked at the people still waiting to be seated. None of the people thought that this was rather unfair, cause Hinata held himself high. They all thought - their faces said so - that they met an important man. Sure enough, Hinata heard one female wondering who he was, because he wore a sneaker and jeans. A tad plain for the place.

"What're we having for today?" The waiter asked and Hinata started ordering his food. Glad everything's been running smoothly unlike earlier.

Still, Hinata couldn't stop thinking about Kageyama's words from when they'd spoke.

Truthfully, Hinata thought the man was a bit intriguing. Occupational hazard aside - people watching that is - Hinata is gay. Of course, someone the same age as he is, not to mention the body is perfectly his type, he'll be a bit interested. And the fact that he isn't going out as often as he had, he'll be - at the minimum. Hinata felt frustrated by this fact.

'Shit.' he muttered under his breath and drank the water that was given to him.

"Ah, Excuse me." called Hinata out to the waiter while he combed that reddish orange hair of his with his fingers. "It'd be perfect if you can give me a wine, glass only, that'd go well with my fish." He pointed out.

"Certainly." the waiter replied as he filled the redhead's glass with water, again.

* * *

"Hello?" a little over one in the afternoon, Hinata knocked on the Manager's office once again. He needed the AC fixed soon, for the summer is near and for someone like him who rarely goes out even to shop for groceries - when he starts on his project yet again, it'll be brutal.

A little girl - probably around five or six years old, with a pony tail and a long red skirt opened up the door.

Surprised, Hinata looked around to check whether Kageyama is around, but he saw none.

"I'm looking for the Manager? Is he around?" Hinata crouched down a little to address the girl face to face. Wary, the little one stepped back and held the door knob tightly. She shook her head before she took her eyeglasses that's been strung around her neck with an old fashion eyeglass string.

"My dad mentioned you might come. Please wait a moment inside. Show me your ID first." She said in a small voice. But the fact that she's smart made Hinata a little at ease.

"Dad? Who's your Daddy?" Hinata asked.

"Kageyama Tobio." She said.

"Eh?" Hinata's pulse quickened. So he's married? And this girl is his kid? He asked himself and stared at her.

Luckily, he schooled his expression before he scared the little one further. "I think it's best to wait outside the office, while you wait inside. Go and close the door, I'll be right here." He said.

"Okay." she said with a little voice. He forgot to ask her name but there's another time, Hinata thought.

After a minute, Kageyama entered the building. The sliding glass door opened and there's a buzz after. "Welcome back." Hinata called out and Kageyama got a surprise.

"Hinata-san, was it?" he said, while he opened the door to his office, and Hinata followed him.

"Hinata's fine. I'm sorry for earlier. I realized I was being rude to you, you must be tired." He said and looked at Kageyama. He still wore his hat, but his clothes' been changed into a black polo shirt. If Hinata's going to guess, then it must be because Kageyama picked his kid up from a nursery or school.

"Excuse me for a second, Hinata." Kageyama said.

" _Tsubasa_ , go ahead and eat this." Kageyama said to his daughter and tapped her shoulders. She's reading something and from the looks of it, she's really into it.

Hinata, again, thought the girl was a smart one. Reading for pleasure is rare for kids her age. And reading a book is even rarer.

"Okay. And you?" She asked as his father stacked the trays of lunch boxes in front of her. She used the table meant for receiving guests as her dining and clapped her hands. "Itadakimasu.", said she and her Dad removed the book she had on her lap.

"I'll eat after this. You go ahead. Chew your food slowly, okay." he said.

Hinata on the other hand, sat quietly in one corner, looking at their interactions. Kageyama sounded stiff and strict, but his daughter smiled widely when she saw him. Maybe he's sweet to her, is what Hinata thought. Somehow his chest swelled. At his age, having a daughter or son is not uncommon.

In fact, his editor and friend Yachi's been married for a year, with his classmate and friend - Yamaguchi. Though most of them still calls Hitoka Yachi as Yachi instead of Yamaguchi. Hinata thought it's probably soon before they; the Yamaguchi's, have a kid of their own.

"So I already checked the vents and there's no problem. Most probably, the problem is the filter for it. The logged said that it's been cleaned at least six months ago. Might as well clean it now. If you can do it, then that's good. If not, then I can help you. But I still have to fix the leaky pipes from the third floor." Kageyama spoke, coming back to business mode, stood up and got the logged book from his table. He seemed to be the type to be serious at everything and Hinata is relieved.

"May I sit here?" He asked if he can sit in the chair near Kageyama's desk and latter welcomed him to do so. Kageyama then removed his cap to reveal his face.

To be honest, he isn't the very handsome type of man. His scowl on his face added the fact that he isn't approachable, too. But his height, his serious demeanor, his posture - and complexion, made the man irresistible. In fact, he can be categorized as ruggedly handsome.

"Is there something wrong? Your face is red." Kageyama pointed out and Hinata covered his mouth and shook his head.

"It's nothing. It's hot outside and I suddenly relaxed here with the AC on full blast." he said. He can't help but hate himself right now. How can he think indecent things when the man has his daughter eating her meal not far away from them. And the possibility that Kageyama already has a Mrs. back home.

There was a moment of silence between the three as Kageyama wrote something in his logged. Only the silence was punctured by the call of a second serving of food by Tsubasa; Kageyama's little girl.

"Go ahead and eat the second box, but only half of it." Kageyama sat at his desk while Hinata waited for whatever it is Kageyama's doing.

This is the first time he experienced anything like this, for the old man - probably Kageyama's grandpa - only asked for certain things and dispatched workers or worked the problem himself. The building or apartment complex, is fairly old. But just three years ago, the Kageyama family from Miyabi prefect received an ample amount of money and renovated the whole place. By that time, Hinata moved in here so he hasn't experienced calling for maintenance that often.

"Here." Kageyama gave a piece of paper to Hinata, and the latter read what it said.

"Eh?" Hinata looked at the paper and back to the man. "If the AC isn't fixed by tomorrow, It'll be hard for me cause I work at home." Hinata isn't really demanding, since it looked like Kageyama is a professional.

"I can't look into it right now, for my schedule is quite full. I'm already headed to the third floor. Do you have a fan you can use in the meantime?" he asked, leaning back against his chair.

"No. Unfortunately, I do not." Hinata said and looked at the time. It's still early and he knows he can still pick one up, inconvenient as it may sound.

"No worries. I can lend you ours." Kageyama offered, surprising Hinata.

"Tsubasa, lock the doors. We're going to get our fan." Kageyama asked her daughter and little one nodded. After she locked the doors, Kageyama stood up from his seat.

"Follow me." He said to the redhead and the latter got confused, but dare not ask anything. He just followed the man like a little chick with his mom, and the two of them left the little girl in the office as they went in the next room, adjoined by the one where they came from.

"Where is it?" Kageyama led Hinata to their quarters, his and his daughter's. It wasn't big, probably One LDK size. Divided by Kageyama's and Tsubasa's sleeping mats. One side has everything the girl needs, her drawers, desk, a small TV and a little bookshelf.

The other side has Kageyama's drawer, a desk with a laptop on it and a picture of a baby, most probably Tsubasa, and a jacket hanged near the window. From where Hinata stood, the door near him looked like the toilet. He checked back and forth and realized there's no bath in this room. Of course, since it's small. Not to mention, intended for temporary sleeping quarters.

"Here." Kageyama carried a tall stand Electric fan and gave it to Hinata. It wasn't heavy, but there's the difficulty in handling such things, for Hinata isn't used to carrying stuff.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay without this?" he asked, he dare not look at the man right now, cause Kageyama is wiping his sweat using the hem of his shirt. The redhead, however much he tried to evade it, caught a glimpse of the man's stomach.

"Ngh." he groaned when he saw a fine set of chiselled abdomen.

"I thought so, you're sick aren't you?" Kageyama asked.

"Sick? _Whaaatt?_ " Hinata couldn't believe what he's hearing. Has he been found out that he looked at the man weirdly and that's why been called sick? Hinata paled at the thought.

"Your face was red earlier, you sound like you're holdin' a cough and now you're pale. Seriously, if you're sick, please have yourself checked. We have kids around the building." Kageyama said, escorting the man out of their room. It's clear that Hinata misinterpreted something and he felt ashamed of himself. He shouldn't feel like this, especially to such a caring dad - caring enough for Hinata's eyes.

"Thanks. Yeah, maybe I will. Thanks for this as well. I'll buy one tomorrow, since I might use it for a few days." Hinata grabbed the fan and walked out as swiftly as he could and all Kageyama can see is that the man has been acting weird.

"Why did he run, Dad?" Tsubasa, finishing the second boxed bento asked his Dad and Kageyama hits the back of her head lightly.

"Told you not to eat a lot, are you even listening? You gluttonous brat."

"Did you make a move on him?" Tsubasa leered, teasing her old man.

"Shut it, kid." Kageyama said and joined her for their very late lunch.

"But you know Dad.." she said and gave Kageyama the pet bottled-tea to open it.

He uncapped the bottle and gave it to her, after which he started eating his meal. He supposed he can live with eating just one, since his child finished the other bento. Tomorrow, he'll have to set up the small kitchen so he can cook at least.

"What is it?" he asked Tsubasa when she didn't finish what she was about to say.

Tsubasa grabbed the tea and gulped it a few times; comes a very loud burp after and her Dad sighed loudly. Growing up without a mother is a bad influence on her, it seemed.

"I think..." Tsubasa paused again and rested the bottle on top of the table. "..Hinata-san is gay, just like you." she giggled afterwards.

Kageyama sputtered the food in his mouth all over the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _a/n; Tsubasa ( written as 翼 in Kanji ) means "Wing" /s_


	2. Popsicles and Drunkards

__

Hinata's new book was supposed to be out exactly two weeks from now, and the stress that came along with it was killing him. He wondered if any author experiences such things. You put your imagination in pen and paper or - for his situation, laptop and a lot of hair pulling throughout the process.

He wasn't confident enough to begin with, a heterosexual relationship with a sappy kind of love is what he writes. Those types of stories with a bit of sexual flavor.

Often catching himself questioning the authenticity of what he made a living off, Hinata imagined the worst possible situation where his readers will ask if he really knows how normal - man to woman - sex works.

Of course the answer would be: No.

From the time Hinata went through puberty, he already knew women won't work for him. At some point, he even felt repulsed at dirty magazines kids his age then, often gawked at.

He knew it all, that the feeling of one guy having sex with a girl is good, of course he knew. But he never quite understood young men who wanted to insert their penises on a queer looking orifice known to humans as  _vagina_.

That time, Hinata went through the phase of staring at females' anatomy, forcing himself to watch tons of Adult Videos.

Because of the sheer amount of porn he watched, he developed a habit of guessing if the female was faking it, or it genuinely felt good. Most of his guesses were - it's all fake.

By then, he got immunity to female and their odd parts. Nailing the seal: Hinata was confirmed gay.

"Yachi!" Hinata yelled through the phone and the woman on the other line clicked her tongue.

"What?!" she asked. A little annoyed for the man has been calling him every chance he could.

"Do you think it's too late to revise a few scenes? The sex on the shower is a bit clichè, not to mention sounds impossible, right? Before you hang up, listen to me!" Hinata sounded desperate so the woman on the other end had no choice but to listen. They'd talk back and forth about this, so she heard all of this man's paranoia. Might as well humor the man now, was all she thought.

"While having sex on shower sounded kinky and endearing, one must be really athletic enough to pull it through. The natural lubrication that humans secretes during sex was washed away by the running water. Also, running water might cause cold, pneumonia and other illnesses when they stayed there for too long! There's also the possibility of soap and shampoo entering sensitive areas, like inside the vagina, the tip of the penis, the eyes too! Don't forget the eyes! Also the - Hello? Yachi? You there?"

_toot.. toot.._

"This damn woman hung up on me!" Hinata clenched his fist into a ball and decided to end his suffering by popping into Yachi's office. The publishing house was kind enough to let authors like him come and go to their place as authors pleased. And he used this privilege every chance he could.

* * *

Hinata wore his favorite jacket today, and his skinny cut - almost straight cut - jeans. His sneakers are newly cleaned, since he had time yesterday and had nothing to do. Glad he did, for he's the type of person to feel uncomfortable if he had a dirty looking sneakers on. Though he knew full well sneakers aren't meant to be wore perfectly clean.

The 'ding' sound from the elevator rang and Hinata took his smart phone out his messenger bag. Still no luck, Hinata kept on calling Yachi, but there was no answer from the blonde. He supposed, Yachi felt a bit annoyed, because they'd discussed the matter of that particular scene and was approved by her. Yet he wanted to change it now? Anyone in their right mind would ignore him.

"Damn, now I'm a bit indecisive. Should I go?" Hinata muttered under his breath.

"Go where?" a small voice asked the man and he immediately looked below to see Tsubasa reading a book, seemingly asking Hinata, but doesn't look at him.

"Good Afternoon, Tsubasa-chan. Are you talking to me?" asked Hinata. He doesn't know why, but he felt guilty for some reason.

 _"Why is she in front of the elevator anyways? That scared me!"_  Hinata thought.

"Yes, Sir. I'm talking to you. Are you going somewhere?" Tsubasa asked. She closed her book and tucked it inside her jumper's front pocket. Her black and big eyeglasses frame made her appear mature than she was, and somehow Hinata thought she needed new ones. Though, Hinata wouldn't normally say this, but this child is beautiful. She has long, thick, eyeslashes. Nose bridge small and nicely shaped. Her hair was black and shinny - closely resembling the hair of her father. Hinata thought Tsubasa's mother must be a beautiful woman.

Hinata smiled at her and Tsubasa's lips curled to a smile as well.

"I'm going to meet my editor today." Hinata walked towards the exit and the little girl followed him closely.

"Editor? Are you a writer, Sir?" She asked and Hinata chuckled. The tone of her voice sounded so intrigued. He supposed he can be honest with her, since kids like her doesn't like to be tiptoed at.

"Yes I am. But unfortunately, I can't give you a sample of my work. For it is intended for mature readers."Hinata smiled and reached for her head and patted it.

"Oh." She said, sounding so disappointed.

"Tsubasa? I thought you're going to the rooftop?" Kageyama saw the two talking near the exit from his window glass. Knowing his daughter well, Kageyama knew Tsubasa was the one who initiated the conversation.

"Here Dad." Tsubasa gave Kageyama a pair of keys, and from what it looked like, maybe it's the keys to the roof - thought Hinata.

"I'm headed to my editor and she got curious." Hinata said, returning his phone back in his bag.

"I see." Kageyama replied and took the keys, placing it in his pockets. Hinata glanced as delicately as he could, and recorded in his perverse head what Kageyama looked like today.

There's nothing special, just the man wearing gray V-cut shirt. Written in it was the Kanji character for the word 'freedom', and some advertising printed below. He's wearing shorts too, long enough to cover the raven's knees. Though it is still cold, Kageyama was wearing sandals that exposed his nails and Hinata admired how its being kept tidy, neat and maybe even polished.

"Well then, be careful on your way, Hinata." Kageyama said and pressed his daughter's head to bow to the man.

"Thanks." Hinata smiled and nodded at the two before he exited from the building.

Tsubasa was the first one to enter the office, while Kageyama waited for Hinata to hail a cab. He thought that maybe, the man was going out to drink afterwards and doesn't want to drive home, since Hinata owns a car. And a nice one at that.

"Well, he lives on the 5th floor." Kageyama muttered. People who reside on the 5th floor of their apartment complex are those who have bigger spaces compared to the lower floors residents. First floor to the Forth consist of ten flats each floor. However, fifth floor alone has three flats. And all those spaces are divided equally. Meaning, the rooms are bigger and more expensive compared to the ones below.

In this part of Tokyo, that means you're either a big family and needed that space, or has some serious cash to burn.

Kageyama went inside after he saw Hinata rode the cab. He shrugged and sat at his usual chair and looked at Tsubasa, for the said little girl was staring at him quite intensely.

"What is it, chibi?" Kageyama asked and sighed. He knew his daughter was up to something again, since the child was weirdly fascinated by the redhead they knew nothing about, other than he lives alone and works inside his home.

"I'm glad I forced you to clean your nails." she said, pointing down at her old man's feet.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Cause Hinata-san was definitely checking you out." Tsubasa said - and there it was, a cushion pillow came flying and smacked at her face.

"Ouch! That hurts!" She threw the pillow back at her dad which the other one effectively dodged.

"Grr! You're too unfair you know?!" she stomped her feet and looked like she was about to cry when her dad; Kageyama, stood up and scooped her up in his arms.

"Tsubasa, don't cause inconvenience with Hinata-san, okay? Dad is fine as long as I have you." Kageyama said, while he tried to give his daughter a kiss on the cheeks.

"Eww! Gross!" Tsubasa leaned back trying to avoid the lips that'd been chasing her face.

"If you don't let me kiss you, our dinner would be vegetable burger. Maybe even soya based."

Threatened by her Dad's words, Tsubasa stopped resisting and let Kageyama kiss her on her cheeks.

"Dad, I'm already five. Please don't kiss me in front of other people, okay?"

* * *

"You think you can do my job better? Go ahead then!" Yachi scold Hinata and the latter bowed his head in repent. During his ride in the cab, he already calmed himself down, but seeing as he was already out, he decided to still drop by and check up on things.

Yachi was used to the redhead's shenanigans by now. They've known each other for so long, she knows Hinata's strength and weaknesses by the book. She sighed and let it go, she doesn't want to stress herself out too.

"Hinata, I'm almost done with work. Want to have dinner at my house? Tadashi is making dinner tonight. I'll call him if you want to." Yachi said, scrolling her phone, ready to call her husband.

"Do I get to refuse?" he asked and was answered by a glare. "Of course not, right?" he added.

* * *

Tadashi was Hinata's classmate during highschool and one of his close friends. All three of them, including a few seniors from the volleyball club, were always hanging out. At some point in Hinata's life, he often thought Tadashi Yamaguchi was gay for his bestfriend - Tsukishima Kei. But along came Yachi and her negativity; in a cute way if Hinata might add. She then changed Yamaguchi. Ever since then, the two became a couple, a _nauseatingly sweet_  one.

Tsukishima on the other hand became close to their rival's Team Captain - Kuroo Tetsurou. From what he heard, Kuroo and Tsukishima had that kind of relationship. If it's still going on till now, nobody knows. For Tsukishima is a private person, and so is Kuroo, despite his nasty mouth. Despite both of their nasty mouths, Hinata thought.

"Don't hold back okay? Eat!" Yachi said, while she helped her husband do the plating on the table.

"Eh? Why so many plates?" Hinata asked. He thought he was the only visitor for tonight and just like on cue, the doorbell rang.

"I'll go get it." Yachi said, and removed her apron to answer the door.

"Welcome."

"Pardon the intrusion." a familiar voice called. It was Tsukishima, along with few faces Hinata knew.

"Hey guys! Curious to see you here!" Hinata happily called out and gave fist bumps at Nishinoya and Asahi; both seniors at his high school.

"Hey Chibi."

"That annoying voice.. Tch. Kuroo, why are you here as well?" Hinata added. Though his tone sounded sour, he was happy to see him too.

Hinata's eyes followed the man's hand and saw a ring on it, he wanted to ask who was the lucky girl, but he didn't need to do that, for the same ring was present on the tall blonde's hand. He smiled and kept it to himself. If the two of them weren't telling anyone, everyone was nice enough to be discreet.

"Only you guys? Where's Kenma? Sawamura and Sugawara-san?" Yachi asked. Hinata thought Yachi invited a lot of people for the evening, and the redhead became quite suspicious.

"Kenma's busy with his date. Don't ask me who, for I don't know. The Sawamura's were visiting Tanaka-san at the hospital, Shimizu-san was with them, of course.. Seems like Tanaka-san contacted a nasty stomach flu. I don't know about the others, though. This dinner was short noticed." Tsukishima answered and seated in front of Hinata at the dining table.

"By the way Shouyo, still single?" Nishinoya asked - the mood suddenly turned giddy and all of them wanted to know.

"Tanaka-san is sick, let's talk about that." Hinata said, big gulps he drank from his glass. Desperate to evade the question.

"Oho? Why're you blushing? Anyone in particular that caught your radar?" Kuroo asked and Nishinoya clapped his hands and cheered.

"Maybe you'll lose your virginity, hm?" Tsukishima raised his glass to ask for a cheer and the rest jokingly raised theirs and called _'kampai'*_

"There's nothing to lose, I meant, I already lost it! Oh shut up!" Hinata's face flushed as they were laughing at him. They all knew he was gay, and they made fun at him at occasions such as this, cause he made a living out of writing Erotic Novels. Something he has no knowledge of.

"Anyways, Yachi -"

"That's _'Yamaguchi',_  not  _'Yachi'_." Tadashi corrected Nishinoya and all of them - Hinata included, laughed.

"Anyways..  _Yachi_.. Why'd you call us here?" Nishinoya asked. Asahi besides him was enjoying the stir fried pulled pork, lost in a world of his own.

"Well, those who aren't here, I'll just message them, I guess. The thing is, I'm quitting work by next month. After Hinata's book printed and distributed." Yachi said solemnly, yet her face wore a happy smile. She patted her stomach and everyone cheered Yamaguchi on.

"Woohoo! You did it, eh?"

"When are you due?"

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Asahi-san, you can't touch her stomach with that greasy hands!"

"Waah! The juice spilled!"

Everyone was in a happy mood, so much that they decided to call those who aren't present and put them on speaker phones.

Hinata too, he expected the two to start a family soon. He knew it's only a matter of time before they did. He didn't expect it, however, that Yachi would be pregnant so soon. He doesn't know why, but this news doesn't entirely give him a warm and happy feeling. Somehow, he felt sad too.

Not because he's going to be transferred to another editor, there's Kenma and he can work with him if he wanted to. Provided that he will change his genre of literature. Hinata was feeling a bit sad, because deep down, he thought that if he could change his ways and lifestyle - then he would definitely choose a girl like Yachi Hitoka. Or Yachi herself.

Now all he can do was wish the two soon-to-be parents, good luck.

* * *

"Chibi, are you sure you're alright?" Kuroo rolled his car window down - and Hinata forced his drunken self to lower his head near their window.

"I'm alright, I needed to walk a bit and cool my head. I might barf in the cab, or your car, if I ride now. Take care, you two." he said, addressing the last part to Tsukishima and the latter just nodded his head. He sure wasn't going to tell some sappy stuff. And he's glad Hinata's discreet about it.

"Alright. Good Night." Kuroo said and rolled his car window up. Before it closed completely, Hinata heard Kuroo said about them checking into a themed love-hotel and Tsukishima answered him by giving the man a jab at the gut.

Hinata snickered and walked, hands in his pocket while he steadied himself.

The Yamaguchi's house wasn't far from his place. If you're not in a hurry, you can always walk from there to his place. So long as you stay away from routes with dark alleys in it.

"Damn it. I have to pee." Hinata looked back and saw he was far from Yamaguchi's place, given he was walking a few minutes and going back would be stupid. Still, he's also far from his home. Given his drunken state, he would pee his pants if he didn't relieved himself now.

"Shit." Having no choice, Hinata went to the darken alley he's supposed to avoid and pee next to the dumpster.

"Tch. Hurry up, pee. You're taking too long." Hinata said.

"Oi, look at that! That man is talking to his penis."

Hinata whirled his head and saw two men from the end of the alley way approaching him. Miraculously, his pee came to an abrupt stop and he zipped his pants up. Wanting to avoid the confrontation, Hinata tried to walk passed them, luck was not on his side for one of the men grabbed him by the arm and pinned him on the wall.

" _Niichan_ , you seemed drunk. Don't you know you're not supposed to pee here, hm?" Hinata was drunk, but the man pinning him down was worse than him. So he decided to fight him off.

"Don't underestimate the power of someone who works at home. I may lack exercise but you're still a man.", with that said, Hinata kneed the man at his groins and the said man collapsed to the floor,

"Why you!" the other one roared and tried to grabbed Hinata as quickly as he could, but the redhead managed to dodge him, effectively exiting the alley way, just beside the convenience store near his home.

"Shit!" Hinata swayed from his sudden movement; dizzy spell won him over and he tripped marvelously on the ground.

"Ouch!"

"What're you doing, Hinata-san?"

"Huh?" Hinata looked up and saw Tsubasa still eating a Popsicle ice cream, looking down on him.

"Tsubasa! Run, you go and run back home now!" Hinata sat up and panicked. This is not the time for the little girl to stand near him when he's being chased by two goons, or drunkards, or whatever they were - was what Hinata thought.

"There you are, you piece of Sh-!"

The two followed Hinata from where he escaped and saw the redhead kneeling on the ground with the little girl behind him.

"Shit! Tsubasa, hide behind me!" Hinata said. At least, he will let the little girl escape, or call for help at the minimum. He rummage his bag of things he can use against them, but caught himself and felt stupid, since their home was now a few meters away, because he walked to the alley way short cut.

"Tsubasa, go ahead and make a run for it. Ask your Dad to call for help, okay?" Hinata steadied himself and hid the girl behind him. If one of those two went after her, he swore himself he would tear them limb by limb. Even if he have to use his teeth to do so.

" _Tsubasa?!_ " one of the men called her by name and the little one nodded her head.

"Hey, Good Evening." she said.

"Huh? What's going on?" Hinata's drunken hazed suddenly was lifted by the confusion. "The two goons knew who she was? What's going on?" Hinata gave questioning looks back and forth to the men - and the very calm girl near him.

"Say..Hi..To your old man for us..Then, see you!" the two scurried back from where they came from. Tsubasa by then sighed and held Hinata's hand, dragging him, or rather, forcing him to go back to the apartment complex with her.

"What… the… hell."

That was all Hinata could mutter while he followed the little girl who was happily skipping in front of him.

"Tsubasa? What happened?" Tobio Kageyama was standing in front of the complex, pacing back and forth. Worried was written all over his face when he saw his little one with Hinata behind her. Especially since the man was pale as sheet.

Tsubasa let go of the redhead's hand and threw herself at her Daddy, which was answered by the man lifting her up with a loud groan.

Hinata remained silent, contemplating whether he was dreaming the entire time.

"Hinata? Are you okay? You look terrible." Kageyama said, while his daughter still nursed that Popsicle on her hand.

Hinata didn't answer, he just nodded at the two, walked past them and rode the elevator upward. Dazed and confused was Hinata and same with Kageyama.

"What did you do, Tsubasa?" Kageyama stared at her and she shrugged.

"Some of your former men was harassing Hinata-san and they saw me. They got scared because I stuck close to Hinata-san. Maybe they thought they'll get in trouble if they attacked him." Tsubasa said nonchalantly.

"They..  _Wha-what?_!" Kageyama asked.

"Dad, Hinata-san is weak, but he shielded himself and turned pale white, thinking I might get hurt. I like him more." Tsubasa told her old man.

"Tsubasa! What did I just say?!" Kageyama bellowed and sat her on the chair.

"But I'm not causing him troubles! He  _was_  in a trouble, I  _unwittingly_  helped him. You have to stay close to him now, someone might've seen us and they might think Hinata-san is  _your_.. you _know.._ " she smiled triumphantly, and her Dad thought she's a very weird, and smart kid.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _a/n; thanks latha for the corrections.. anyways.._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Kampai- spelled as 乾杯 [kanpai] - since pronouncing the letter 'n' sometimes becomes difficult, Some Japanese often say 'kampai' instead of 'kanpai'. same with 'senpai' , they often pronounced it as 'sempai'.. both are acceptable, so no worries ^^_


	3. Another Stupid Lovesong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _thanks Latha for this chapter as well. You rock \m/_

_**  
**_

It's been two months since Kageyama and Tsubasa moved in to their new 'home' and the two were slowly getting used to the city life.

It's not like they haven't been in the city before his grandfather decided to let the raven haired to manage their apartment building. Just last year they lived here, when Kageyama was sent by his previous company, to supervise their production in Tokyo Office, when he was working. However, that was a brief moment.

That, and also the fact that Kageyama spent his middle and high school years with his grandpa.

Their humble room is now fully decorated by Kageyama, now equipped with a small kitchen he can cook in. Their first few weeks of meals consisted nothing but takeouts and convenience store bought meals. Kageyama didn't like it that way, since his child's a picky eater.

Budget wise, it'd be best to cook and prepare their meals himself, but even the money isn't much of a problem. So the main problem was Tsubasa not eating healthy when he bought food outside.

Their building has forty three rooms, forty of which were occupied. The rent they were collecting was more than enough for the two, even if Kageyama had to deduct the taxes and the percent he had to maintain for the building maintenance: Paying for the electric bill to light the hallways and the building surroundings, CCTV and all its equipment, janitorial supplies, garbage management – and everything there is to do, to maintain the building and keep it in pristine conditions etc.

"Dad."

"Yeah? What is it?" Kageyama was writing an email to his mother late at night when Tsubasa called him. Kageyama lifted the curtain that was dividing their sleeping futons, and checked up on her.

"Daddy." Tsubasa, like always, was talking in her sleep.

" _Hai, Hai._ Daddy's here." Kageyama brushed the curtain to the sides as softly as he could, so the metal rings connected to the curtain; hooked on the metal rod - won't create that much noise.

"Shhh.. Shhh." Kageyama patted his daughter's back that was facing him and rubbed it gently. He was worried that Tsubasa was having unpleasant dreams again, but when he peeked at her face, she looked like she was nibbling something in her dreams and he chuckled.

"I wonder if it would be alright if we took one flat for us? It seemed like giving you a room for yourself with lots of pillows, a corner for your books would help you with the transition." he mumbled and pondered.

He knew there's a room available on the second and fourth floor, but those rooms are always occupied one or two months after the tenant moved out. Simply because it was cheaper compared to the one on the fifth floor – another vacant flat.

"I think I'll ask your grandma if she'll allow us to move on the fifth floor. I think she will." Kageyama then gave Tsubasa a kiss on the forehead.

Before Kageyama could send the email he had composed, he added the request and a few minutes after, just before he went to bed too, his phone vibrated and got the approval.

* * *

"You have everything you need?" Kageyama took one final check on his little girl and then she rolled her eyes at him. Kageyama sighed and thought how time flies, in a few years she'll be all grown up.

He smiled at her and crouched down. "Give Dad a fist." he said and Tsubasa giggled before she bumped her fist at her old man's.

"Bye bye Dad." her waving hand made a chiming sound. Kageyama thought her bracelet gave her a 'little girl' feel.

" _Itterashai. Ki o tsukete_.*" he waved back at her.

She was enrolled in a public school not far from where they are, and since kids around the city go to school alone, with the Policemen assisting them while they do so - Kageyama gave Tsubasa the freedom to walk to school on her own. She's a smart girl, considering she's a year younger than most first grade kids, but he was confident she'd be fine – and she was.

Ever since the first day, he always anxiously waited for her to return, a little afraid someone might bully her because of her weird curiosity. But she went home that day with a wide smile on her face. She made friends and they were all –  _boys._

Now, the ever confident Dad was more worried. Not his princess, no. He won't allow anyone to take his princess away, and this too soon.

When the coast was clear - meaning Tsubasa was a few meters away - Kageyama placed the 'Closed' sign in his office window and wore a hoodie, and sunglasses. Walking like a suspicious person, following his baby close.

Said man was wearing a black hooded sweatshirt; its hood unfastened. A ball cap placed on his head, redundancy, but he still wore one. The cap had a print on it, a bold lettered 'HOLLYWOOD' in it. His dark shades were too dark for an early morning light, and his walking shorts looked ridiculous with the knee high socks he wore this morning out of haste.

Tsubasa was wearing her red knapsack, with her reflectorized vest on, she was crossing the streets with ease. Good thing every morning, the pedestrian lanes were filled with police officers and Kageyama thought the city still hadn't changed much when he was a student himself.

"Good Morning, Sir. Would you come with me to the station?" just in time, a policeman tapped Kageyama's shoulder when he hid behind a post, for Tsubasa was near the school entrance already and was greeted by a snotty boy – all the descriptive depiction of the perturbed Dad.

"Eh?! No! No! I'm not a pervert! That's my daughter! I was just making sure she's not making friends with the bad apples!" Kageyama defended himself. While he was doing so, Tsubasa entered the school side by side with the said boy and Kageyama boiled.

"That kid, I'll show him!" He rolled up his imaginary long sleeves and tried to cross the streets, but was grabbed by the police.

"That's it, pervert! You're coming with me!" the Policeman roared, raining on Kageyama's parade.

"Eh.. EHHH?!"

* * *

.

.

"Kageyama-san? What're you doing here?" Hinata was sitting in a chair at the local Police Post, cell phone in his hand and was browsing through ' _Twitter',_ when he saw the man in all his embarrassing get up.

"You can recognize me even looking like this?!" Kageyama was utterly shocked. He thought his disguise was impeccable.

Hinata looked at the man. His own face had that ' _you're disgusting_ ' look written all over it, as if he'd seen something despicable from Kageyama and the other one felt doomed.

"You know him, Chibi?" The Policeman who arrested Kageyama asked.

"Yeah, he's the Apartment Manager on my building." Hinata said and sighed. "..What's he in for?" He asked his friend Kuroo and the other one escorted Kageyama to sit, in front of the redhead whose eyes were judging him.

"He was stalking a little girl in front of the school." both Kuroo and Hinata looked at him with contempt.

"I told you! I was tailing my daughter! Tsubasa, remember?" he asked the last one to Hinata and the latter had a blank face, followed by a cackle.

"Ahaha! So that's what this is about." Hinata said and explained everything to Kuroo.

* * *

.

.

"I was there because my friend; that Officer, had some papers I needed. It was a research material for the novel I was writing." Hinata was reading the menu, wondering what would be good for lunch. He'd worked himself up an appetite from all that laughing he made earlier.

"Good thing you were there, or the Police will have to contact Tsubasa at school. That'd be the worst day of my life." Kageyama covered his face with his palms and rest his elbow at the top of the table.

"Haha. The gap from your appearance and your attitude is refreshing Kageyama-san." Hinata laughed again, making the raven more embarrassed than he already was.

"After we had lunch, mind if you come with me? I needed your opinion on something." Kageyama asked, surprising Hinata.

"Eh? Ahm. Okay, I'm free I guess. Will you be okay, gone from your office too long?" That was a lie though, Hinata was in a pinch already, his deadline fast approaching, and Kenma; his new editor, was stricter than Yachi was.

"It's not a problem. By this time, every tenant is in their homes, so deliveries will go through them directly. The Intercom was working fine, so.. And we won't take long." Kageyama called to the waitress of the family restaurant they were in and ordered his meal while Hinata hid his face behind the menu.

He was feeling rather happy, since it looked like he was on a date with Kageyama.

There was an instance after that incident with the goons that he was avoiding the little girl and her Dad. He didn't know how to face them. He was confused that Kageyama's daughter made those men cower, but he had a hunch what was that all about.

It's Kageyama Tobio. He might have a past with them.

After he had calmed down, he realized it wasn't too bad. In fact, that had the opposite effect. He was lured by the prospect of Kageyama being a bad boy with a kind heart.

"..nata."

Hinata daydreamed, seeing Kageyama now without his ridiculous dark shades and cap was a delight. He didn't know the man had pierced ear, and the stud Kageyama wore was a dark blue one. Somehow highlighting the man's eye color.

"Hinata! What're you spacing out for? The lady is asking you what would you have!" Kageyama waved his hand in front of Hinata's face – and that made Hinata blink.

"Shit. Okay, sorry. I was just thinking of something…  _deliciou_ s." Hinata looked at the raven's ear once more and said - "… Just the tuna for me, with iced tea, please."

"Got it. One Tuna platter, One Sakura platter. Iced teas and one pudding to go. Anything else?" she asked, recapping their orders and Kageyama shook his head.

While they wait for their orders, the raven fished his cell phone out and excused himself so he can send a mail to Tsubasa.

"Kageyama-san, may I ask a rather personal question, if that's okay with you?" Hinata broke the silence between them.

Caught by surprise, Kageyama gave him the permission to do so, nonetheless.

"Where's Tsubasa's Mom? Your wife? Or Girlfriend?"

Kageyama knew he was going to ask that, and he sighed. He thought the man would ask something more personal, like his  _sexual preference._

"I don't know where she is. Or rather, I have no idea who she was. There was a note with a baby one day, addressed to me. Told me the baby's mine and she can't take care of her. There's no girlfriend you speak of. Just me and that smart-ass kid." Kageyama finished his sentence as their food was being served.

Hinata on the other hand, was shocked to the core. Kageyama just revealed something big without blinking an eye.

"Ahm, I don't know what to say.." Hinata really don't know. He was cursing himself for asking.. The happy mood they had earlier was gone and now all he had to do was shove the food down his throat.

"Are you thinking something unnecessary?" Kageyama asked and forked his food.

"Why? Do I have a worried looked on my face?" Hinata asked, composed as fucked he was, he told himself. There's no way he would show his immature side with Kageyama.

"Not that. I thought you were uncomfortable listening to some old stuff that went down with me and my kid. It's all good now. Tsubasa is my angel. There's no bad blood between me and her unknown mother." Kageyama cracked one chopstick and picked up one piece of his Fried Chicken and place it on Hinata's plate.

"It's good." the raven said.

Maybe it was just Kageyama's laid back and father instinct kicking, but that act itself made Hinata's stomach fluttered.

" _Why do birds suddenly appear_  
_Every time you are near?_  
_Just like me, they long to be_  
_Close to you."_

"Eh? Am I having auditory hallucinations?" Hinata looked left and right, confused about what's happening.

"What?" Kageyama asked, also looking from left to right.

" _Why do stars fall down from the sky_  
_Every time you walk by?_  
_Just like me, they long to be_  
_Close to you."_

"Shit." he muttered. Hinata realized that it was just the restaurant's music playing in the background. What it felt like his whole body betraying him, and that Kageyama in front of him was eating in slow motion, and love songs playing inside his head was screwing him over.

He felt his face flustered and tried to compose himself once again.

"Something wrong?" Kageyama asked, confused of the redhead's attitude.

"Nothing! It was, wooh! My meal is hot!" Hinata fans his mouth.

"But you haven't touched your food yet." Kageyama pointed out.

"I mean...It's not hot enough, yeah? Here we go!" Hinata poured heaps of Wasabi paste on his food and took a big bite.

"Damnit! Gwaaaah! " Hinata banged the table with his fist. It was too hot that his nose ran.

"Hinata-san, you're acting weird." Kageyama scowled at him. The redhead, however felt pissed. He was about to retort that Kageyama was the last person he wanted to call him weird, considering the stunt he pulled earlier. But the raven caught him by surprise when the man finger combed and adjusted his hair so it'd be pushed back, his face was clearly red, maybe feeling the second hand embarrassment with the ruckus Hinata made earlier.

" _So, they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold,_  
_And starlight in your eyes of blue._  
_That is why all the girls in town follow you all around._  
_Just like me, they long to be close to you..._  
_Just like me, they long to be close to you..."_

"Oh, shut up!" Hinata gulped the water. Kageyama, however, thought Hinata was asking him to shut up, unaware Hinata was having an inner battle.

* * *

.

.

"Eh, so you guys are moving next to my room? For real?" he asked Kageyama when the raven asked him to help him pick an eyeglasses suited for Tsubasa. The one she was using was her spare, since she lost her original one on the trains. Kageyama thought Hinata would know what to pick, since he was wearing one himself.

"Sir, how about this one? The frame is made of plastic, so even sweating, it won't tarnish. The color of the frames is black, while its temples and bridge were colored yellow. You can also choose from these variety of colors." The saleslady said, Tsubasa already had her records in the clinic when they changed her lenses and she had an idea what would suit her.

Hinata on the other hand, thought it was a good idea to choose a plastic one. He himself was using one, rather than those with metals temples and earpieces.

"I think her favorite color would make her happy. This one is good Kageyama, what'd you think?" Hinata examined the eyeglasses while Kageyama contemplates.

"It's good, but a little over my budget. In fact, it's too expensive." Kageyama said.

"Oh, I can lend you some, if that's okay? I mean it's for Tsubasa anyway." Hinata really didn't mind, cause it's better to pay for a good price and quality, than go for the cheap ones that doesn't meet their requirements.

"Okay. When should I return?"

"Whenever. You can pay me when you have the money."

"Okay, we'll take the one with the orange temples. I think she'll like that."

"Lovely. Then please wait a while, while we get the ones with her grade. It'd be over in fifteen minutes or so, if we have it in stock. If not, we'll make the glasses in less than an hour. Would you be willing to wait?" the saleslady said.

"Kageyama, I think I'll go ahead after this, I have to finish something. Is it okay if you wait alone?" They were paying at the counter when Hinata asked. He was also holding a glasses case, two of it, and paid it at the register.

"Yeah. Thanks for this. Good thing you were here. For sure I'd take anything they suggested to me." he said.

"Sure, no problem. Ah, here. Give it to Tsubasa. It's on me." Hinata gave Kageyama one of the glasses case and smiled. He was really fond of the kid, considering she was really smart and reads different books whenever Hinata saw her. He remembered the book Tsubasa was reading the last time he saw her, it was one of his favorite story as well.  _Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea._

"Oh. I'll make sure she thank you." he said, graciously accepting the gift.

"See you."

* * *

.

Hinata was in a rush, he hailed a cab soon as he was out the Optical Shop they were in. He asked the driver to go to _Shinjuku Ni-Chome_ , and the driver asked no more.

He was fidgety, sweaty, and irritated. He knew he didn't like Kageyama that way. Or more specifically, he only lusted for the man, nothing more than that. But his actions were saying otherwise. There was something odd about Kageyama, and now that he learned the man was not married - didn't have a girlfriend and basically free, or Hinata thought he was, cause he didn't ask the man if he has a lover - it gave him a bit of hope that Kageyama might swing  _that_ way. But the man seemed like he has no interest on love, or maybe having a casual lover. Now that Hinata thought about it, Kageyama looked like the man who devotes his life to his little girl. The redhead thought it was cute.

When they reached the part of Tokyo Hinata was so familiar with, he paid the taxi a little over his bill and got out fast. He walked in long, steady pace, smart phone in his hand while he waited for the call to connect.

" _Hello, Hinata?"_

"Nishinoya-san, help me! Are you in your shop?" Hinata wailed.

_"Yeah. Asahi and I are here, what's wrong? Are you coming now?"_

"Yeah, I'm there in a minute."

_"Okay. See you then."_

Hinata ran towards the busy streets, even greeting cigarette vendor nearby.

He was known here, for he often visited Asahi and Nishinoya. The two were gay bar owners, just a humble one, around Nichome. A little haven for Hinata and them alike.

"Nishinoya-san!"

Hinata went underground for the said shop was located there. He burst the door open and walked towards the bar.

"What happened?" Asahi asked, worried written all over his face. The shop was still closed and the two were just setting up, Asahi with his hair wet, looking freshly showered. While Nishinoya topless under the apron, with a broom in his hand.

"Need a drink?" Nishinoya offered and Hinata asked the strongest they can give him.

"So? Care to share what's wrong?" Nishinoya served him with tequila shots, and Hinata winced while he tried to down one.

"I'm done for, I tell you. Please, let me in your collection." Hinata asked and the two proud owners looked at each other before they both felt flustered.

"Err. Okay, I guess, we won't ask for details. Come." Nishinoya removed his apron and wore the shirt Asahi gave him. The bearded man left him to deal with Hinata, and since he was closer to the redhead, Nishinoya didn't mind.

"Take all the time you need. After you choose, if you have questions, I can instruct you."

Hinata was led to the door at the back and Nishinoya switched on the lights. There were boxes and displays of  _Adult toys_ for him to choose from. After all, this was also Nishinoya and Asahi's business. They were selling Adult toys online.

"Thanks a lot." Hinata held Nishinoya's hand with a big dildo on the other hand.

"Geh! Don't.. Me..Mention it. It's fine!" Nishinoya went out and gave the redhead some privacy.

"Now then, what should I pick?!" Hinata held a  _Masturbator_  on one hand, and one pink _Fake Penis Dildo_  on the other.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 ~Adorkable~

 

 

>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _a/n;_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _~Itterasshai. Ki o tsukete - means 'See you later. Take care.'_
> 
>  
> 
> _~20,000 leagues Under the Sea was a story written by Jules Verne. Lovely book. It was one of my faves.. Captain Nemo is awesome. ^_^ the Nautilus lives on! [lol, pardon the crazed moment there.]_
> 
>   _~Shinjuku Ni-chōme (新宿二丁目), referred to colloquially as Ni-chōme or simply Nichō, is Area 2 in the Shinjuku District of the Shinjuku Special Ward of Tokyo, Japan. With Tokyo home to 13 million people, and Shinjuku known as the noisiest and most crowded of its 23 special wards, Ni-chōme further distinguishes itself as Tokyo's hub of gay subculture, housing the world's highest concentration of gay bars._
> 
> _~Disclaimer: The song used here is "Close to you" by the Carpenters. All credits goes to them..._
> 
>  
> 
> _Btw, i listened to the song again while i was uploading the story. XD that scene was, how should i put it, a little shoujo-ish, comedic relief. XD_
> 
>  
> 
> _~Wa, wahaha, Close to you.. [insert musical note here.. cause fuck my Alt codes, that's why]_


	4. Fake illness. Fake Pee pee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _a/n; thanks Latha for helping me with whatever this is._
> 
>  
> 
> _Warning: lemons.. and second hand embarrassment. XD Also, remember this is AU. I mentioned characters might be OOC.. consider yourselves warned._
> 
> * * *

_**  
**_

"Good morning, Kenma- _niisan_!" Tsubasa greeted the very tired editor, somehow cheering up the man.

"Good morning, Tsubasa-chan. What, no school today?" He asked and patted her head, it was nine in the morning, this time Tsubasa, usually, was already at school. Seeing her this early was a surprise for the soft spoken man.

"I have, but I got my teeth pulled yesterday." She said.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Kenma asked. He just pressed Hinata's intercom a few minutes before he went up, and the redhead said he was just getting up. He suspected the man went to the bathroom that's why he's taking his time to open the door.

"Tsubasa? Why are you up?" The door next door to Hinata's opened and comes a freshly showered Kageyama, looking for his little girl.

"Dad! Kenma-san is here!" She said in a high pitched voice.

"Good morning." Kenma greeted - and the raven haired man nodded and greeted back.

"Hinata's taking time opening his door?" Kageyama walked towards them and ruffled his daughter's hair.

"Yeah. He might be showering." Kenma said in a soft voice.

"Ah!" just in time, Hinata opened his door, holding a big mug of coffee in his hand. Without wearing his glasses, he was squinting his eye to take a good look at the people gathered outside his door.

"Boy, you guys are too early to be cheerful. Come in." He said.

"Nine in the morning isn't early, idiot." Kageyama said, surprising Kenma that he can be so casual with Hinata. He made a mental note to ask Hinata later.

"Dad, I'm coming in!" before Kageyama could say something, Tsubasa then ran inside Hinata's home.

Kageyama gritted his teeth.. "..Why you!" he said and tried to pry her out of Hinata's leg, irritated cause she's sticking her tongue at him.

"Let her be, we'll just finalize a book cover idea.." said Hinata and took his phone out of his pocket and typed.. " _Fortunately, there isn't anything erotic with our topic, so she'll be fine._ " he then showed his screen to the raven and the latter sighed audibly.

"Don't cause them trouble, okay? I'm downstairs if you need something. Please let her refrain from moving too much, she got two teeth pulled yesterday." Kageyama said the last to Hinata, which Hinata replied with an 'OK' sign.

"Tsubasa, you had breakfast already?" the redhead asked her and patted her head. It's always been like this since the two moved beside his flat, almost a month ago. For some reason, Tsubasa was weirdly attached to him and he doesn't mind. When she met Kenma; his friend and editor, Tsubasa was taken over.

Hinata had a hunch that Tsubasa was interested in books, maybe even on the editing part of it, and he thought it was cute of her. What he doesn't understand was how is she even reading a book, with lots of Kanji in it. Even he - an author and an adult sometimes need to double check on the Kanji characters, just to be sure.

"Hinata-san, Can I borrow this book?" Tsubasa was going through Hinata's book display that was scattered throughout the living room.

"Yeah. But hey, I did ask you if you ate already!" Hinata then gave coffee to Kenma, said man was setting his things on the sofa and rested his laptop and folder files on top of the coffee table.

"I did. But I want to eat pudding." She said, already holding a book in her hand. She sat beside Kenma and grinned widely before she opened the book and lift her knees to her chest. She read quietly, already zoning everything out.

"There's no pudding here, brat." Hinata chuckled and sat the opposite of Kenma. Two male started discussing their plan for the book: What cover they will use, what color, what kind of paper, is the font they are using according to Hinata's taste? The artist rendition of his book characters' to his liking? Etc.

Hinata and Kenma were engrossed in discussing when Kenma asked for another cup of coffee. Who knows how long they have sat down, until they saw Tsubasa staring at them.

"Wha-what is it?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata-san, I need to go pee." she said. She was timid and hiding her face behind the book.

Hinata glanced at the clock and saw that it was three hours exactly when Kenma and himself sat down. "..You already know the restroom. Go." he said.

"Ah, you having lunch here?" Hinata added, asking Kenma.

"We could eat out." the man answered him. Tsubasa was just coming out of the restroom when she heard the two.

"Eh?! No fair, I want to come too!" She knew it was futile. Her Dad will never let her come.

"Hurry up and grow up, so we can let you come with us." Hinata laughed at her, so does Kenma.

"Anyway, Tsubasa, take that book with you. Your Dad must be worried, you were here for a while." Hinata said, he was about to go to his bedroom and change his clothes - and Kenma was about to wash his face.

"Okay." the little girl with book said. She was sad, and she isn't shy to show it, for his face wore a frown. But there was nothing she can do. The first time she hang out at Hinata's place, her Dad was so worried he asked Hinata to just open his door so he can see what they're doing.

Hinata understood and agreed that was for the best, since people are so easy to pass their judgment. Playing safe wouldn't hurt Hinata.

"Bye-bye Kenma-niisan. Hinata-san, please bring me cake. Those slices 800 yen a piece, from Charlotte's bakeshop in front of the station." she didn't give Hinata a chance to refute her, and ran towards the door and went out.

"Why that brat!  _Tch_." Hinata then message Kageyama that his little girl was coming down, also asking if she can eat cake. No matter how much Hinata hates to admit it, he was already in love with the little kid, like that feeling for a dear niece, or a kid of your own.

Who in their right mind wouldn't like the kid? She is smart, funny at times, curious but not rude and ask things she isn't supposed to ask. She listens to instructions and never complains when her Dad or Hinata asks her to do something. She's also sweet, asking how was Hinata's day was, welcoming him home when he was out, she also often uses her Dad's phone to send Hinata 'Good night' and wishes him not to overwork himself, whenever Hinata was plastered in is seat and slaving himself in front of his laptop. Her cuteness aside, it's impossible not to fall in love with her.

That, and there's also the perk of hanging out with Kageyama too.

Hinata, over the span of months he met the father and daughter neighbors, learnt Kageyama was a short fused, awkward, hell of a good guy.

He hates to admit it, but he definitely was growing conscious of the man - and Tsubasa was the reason he hasn't calmed down to collect his thoughts. She was always hanging out of her place, and Kageyama had been always with her.

* * *

.

"Having marital problems?" Hinata was parking his car, noticing Kenma yawned widely.

Kenma rolled his eye at the man, he knew he was single recently, yet the redhead had the audacity to tease him. Part of the reason why he'd been dumped was because Kenma was too busy with his work, taking a newbie on  _Homoerotic_  novels like Hinata.

Work trumps over everything these days, Kenma said to himself. He isn't complaining, work was a needed distraction for him.

"You called in advance we were coming, right?" the redhead asked and Kenma nodded.

When they were inside the restaurant, looking over the menu, Hinata noticed Kenma's necklace - free from the pendant he wore over the years. He smiled a bitter smile.

He, for one, knew that Kenma was and still in love with his now newly married friend - Kuroo.

Kenma isn't a bad looking guy, heck, he's handsome - for Hinata that is. The said man was always wearing Casual Formal attires, clean, sharp and always smelling good. Unlike his image in high school - where his hair looked like a pudding - Kenma now wears his hair short, black and neatly combed.

Hinata sipped his water and asked. "So the new guy didn't work out?" Hinata asked.

Kenma just sighed, there was no need to answer that, it was obvious that it will not work out.

Their order was taken and they were waiting for it to arrive. The both just stay silent after that, either they had nothing to say, or they were simply enjoying the serenity.

Their drinks were served first, followed by their appetizers.

Hinata was wearing contacts today, since his eyes were well rested. He always finished his stories before deadlines. He'd always been diligent, even when he is writing for a magazine column, ghost writing for an online novel, and other jobs he had. He has no responsibilities outside his work. His house was always cleaned by a maid that comes every Sunday and Wednesday morning. His clothes were taken care of too, except for his underwears which he washes himself.

Writing isn't a well paid job, if you are writing books solely. But Hinata has many contracts, and in the Era where teens and adults alike are fascinated by Eroticism, his works were well known.

Contrary to the beliefs of many, Hinata isn't the type to sleep around. In fact, he hasn't slept with anyone since his high school experimenting days, and college party days. Even those experiences cannot be considered erotic. Those were just awkward kissing, making out, Sex itself was short and drunken hazed. Not to mention, him discovering his true preference.

"Hinata, are you still writing for Yachi's department? Heard you got a new editor Yachi trusted." Kenma asked, deciding they were silent for a while. He poured milk into his coffee - and Hinata can't help but noticed that the man was drinking caffeinated drinks too much.

"Yeah, I can't really put the series on hold, plus the book isn't set to publish till next year." Hinata looked at Kenma, sending uncomfortable vibes to the said man.

"What is it?" Kenma asked.

"Hm." Hinata sipped his soup and started with his meat. Casually he said, "Want to date me?"

"NO thanks."

"Eh? Was I harshly rejected just now?!" Hinata's utensils made a loud thunk on his plate, making Kenma snort.

He knew Hinata wasn't the type to ask if he's not serious, but dating him would be a problem. They were both  _bottoms_ and he has no plan of changing tenants - and he also has no plan of bottoming for the redhead. That'd be awkward on all kinds of level.

"By the way, _Neighbor-san_  is looking fine today. Any luck with that?" Kenma asked. He sipped his coffee some more, that cat like eyes staring down on Hinata.

"I knew you're going to ask that, Damn it." Hinata forcefully sliced the meat on his plate and chewed it loudly like a piece of gum. He knew his actions were pretty obvious, he really lusts for the single Dad, he just wondered how come Kageyama hasn't noticed.

"You're awfully close to his child. Don't tell me you're using Tsubasa-chan to get close to his heart?" Kenma snickers. Adulthood did Kenma good, he became talkative, well only for Hinata, he's still the same socially awkward techie game nerd he was back then.

"I get it, I'm such a virgin. Boo hoo. Your penis is larger and your ex looks like a model." Hinata sulked. Their conversations were heard by the next table and lucky for them, those were just too girls. Girls who looked like they enjoy the little BL vibe coming from the two.

By the time the two adjusted from being shy, there was a buzz and vibrate.

"Yours?" the redhead asked.

"No. Yours." Kenma said, starting to get serious with his food. It was starting to get cold anyway.

"Hello. Hinata speaking."

" _Hello, this is Kageyama. Sorry my phone died so I decided to call."_

"Kage! Shit.. excuse.." Hinata bit his tongue, he held his mouth for a brief second before he grabbed Kenma's water cause that one was recently refilled.

" _You there?"_

"Yeah, I'm right here. What's up?" Hinata said cooly, but his hands were flailing - and with no outlet for his emotions, Hinata slapped Kenma's shoulder for a few times.

The girls from the next table squealed how cute it was.

" _You were asking me if Tsubasa's allowed to have cake?"_

"Ah, yeah that.. So?" Hinata's heart was beating fast. He can't help but feel the grin coming from his face. This feelings were refreshing; it made him feel young again for some reason. After all, he's already in his late twenties, to feel like a highschooler with his crush is a good inspiration for him too.

" _Are you stupid?"_

Startled, Hinata took the phone off his ear, stared at it for a few seconds and placed it back. "Excuse me?" he asked in disbelief.

" _I just told you Tsubasa just had her teeth pulled. You're asking me if she can have cakes?! Dumbass."_

"Ah.. I forgot you're short fused and has a nasty mouth. How could I?" Hinata mumbled and his eyes showed disappointment.

" _This is lust.. just lust."_ Hinata told himself. He grabbed the table napkin and crumpled it in his hands. There was no point yelling to Kageyama so he just apologized. He felt empty and crestfallen. He knew there's a good reason why he wanted to date Kenma instead of this man. Kageyama is an idiot - an  _oya baka,_ and he's not even hiding it.

" _Ah, but can you please buy her ice cream? She likes the vanilla ones."_

"What?"

" _Ice cream. She was looking forward with the cakes, but I asked her dentist and she can have ice cream, so can you buy that instead? As a treat, I'll prepare dinner at home and please join us."_

"Oh? Yeah.. Sure. Sure." Hinata patted his chest and said his goodbye. His face was red, his mouth felt dry, gulping down the water that was served again. He knew he looked incredibly silly, he needed a moment to actually relax his flushed face and Kenma stared at him.

"You're not even judging me in secret! Why're you taking my picture?!" Hinata whispered. He would shout but he'd _done a lot of embarrassing himself for one day_.

"Sending this to Kuroo and Tsukishima." Kenma - true to what he said, mailed the picture.

"Heh. So you're still mailing him, huh?" Hinata said. He tried to resume eating but the mood was no longer there. Plus, he filled his stomach already by drinking too much water.

"Of course, why won't I be message him? He's still my bestfriend, you know." Kenma answered and clicked his tongue. He'd be more than happy if Hinata would keel over right now.

"That's nice." Hinata really did mean it, but Kenma got irritated for some reason. That said, he stole the man's dessert.

"Hey!"

* * *

.

.

"I'm taking a rain check with the dinner. I suddenly felt a cold coming." Hinata said through Kageyama's office window.

It was hot outside and the air-conditioning coming outside his window was refreshing, it made Hinata blew air out of relief.

"Was it hot outside?" Kageyama caught on.

"Yeah." Hinata gave the plastic bag from the convenience store to Kageyama. He didn't know what kind of Vanilla Ice cream to get, so he took one that looked like a Popsicle stick, one Pint of ice cream - and one that looked like it's some sort of yogurt.

"Tsubasa just felt asleep. I'll take this upstairs. Wait for me." Kageyama said, before Hinata could come up with any kind of excuse to not ride the elevator with the raven haired. However, the said man already closed his glass window and got out of his office, locking the door behind him.

"Let's go." Kageyama said, walking ahead of Hinata. They didn't even had to wait for the elevator cause it was there at the ground floor, as if it was waiting for them. Hinata's heart was frantic, it's actually making him dizzy.

"Coming?" Kageyama asked.

"Ah, yes, of course."

The elevator ride up was painfully slow for the redhead, especially after he smelled Kageyama's shower scented deodorant when the man reached for the elevator button and pressed their floor. He knew somewhere in his small, perverted heart, that this attraction was dangerous. Hinata was really thankful that the elevator ride had that ridiculously monotone background music, or he will start confessing he at least likes Kageyama's body. That, or he really needed to get laid.

The door rang, and they went out. Hinata hadn't realized he was holding his breath for a while, only to be caught by Kageyama when he exhaled loudly.

"Wow, sounded like you are coming down on something, alright." Kageyama noted. He looked at Hinata and saw the man trying to catch his breath, he thought he should at least offer the man something to drink, maybe a tea or a juice, but looking at Hinata, he decided he'll just drop by and check up on the man later.

"Have good rest." Kageyama said, and Hinata groaned. "Ngh." was all Kageyama heard from the redhead before the man went inside his own home.

"What was that?" Kageyama's mouth pouted a bit, contemplating what just happened.

.

The minute Hinata went inside his home, he fell on to his entryway, hands and knees on the floor. He's on full regret - 'I'm so disgusting' mode.

"That's it. This is the end of tolerance! Kageyama  _Penis-kun_ , where are you?" Hinata went to his bedroom and searched for the dildo he bought a while back on Asahi and Nishinoya's shop. Because he was quite busy- and being a little prudish about it - he only used the Masturbator. Even that wasn't enough to satisfy him. He was used to masturbating, it'd became mundane.

That, and the lubricant he used wasn't to his liking. It was too sticky, and the feeling was unnatural for Hinata. He really hated it, to be short. Being the bottom was his tenant, that was sure.

"Ah, finally found you!" Hinata held in his hand one large black fake penis. He smirked and lewdly stared at it. He jiggled it with his hands and the thing wobbled. "I wonder if it's hard enough? Doesn't look like it." Hinata commented out loud.

"Yosh." He said, he threw the dildo on his bed, and went inside his shower, preparing himself good.

As he can remember, he needed somethings Nishinoya mentioned to him. He was also advised to use condom for the toy, just to err on the safe side. He knew there was nothing wrong with it, but it's not like the fake penis can cum. He won't have runny stomach because of it.

"Psh." Hinata scoffed under the water. He isn't going to stop now. After he had cleansed himself appropriately, he went out of the showers and stared at the black thing on top of his bed.

"Here we go." he gulped and sat on the bed. The waterbased lubricant Hinata purchased a few days ago remained untouched. He opened it slowly, and read the instructions. After he uncapped the bottle open, he sniffed it a few times, appreciating its scent. He poured a few amount in his fingers and lay flat on his back. He was wearing his robe, without any underwear on. He felt horny doing so, and this early too, but a man's gotta do what he's gotta do - and right now, he needed Penis-kun in. Hinata told himself.

After successfully inserting two fingers, with lots of trial and error, he successfully prep himself.

"Ha..Haaa." Hinata's breaths were audible now, for his fingers were knuckled deep. He tried this before, of course he did. He also had sex using his 'backdoor' a few times, but that was uncomfortable, and embarrassing.

After he breathed out, he inserted one more finger, feeling shy with reflection on the mirror he had. The lights weren't even turned on, but Hinata's bedroom curtains were white, and the light from outside shone on the room. Because of this, he can see himself perfectly bent down on his bed, inserting his own fingers on his hole.

His lewd, soft moans was punctured by a vibrate off his phone.

"Who the fuck is it?!" Hinata irritated, but caught himself when he realized it was his fault for doing such things on a busy day.

"Yes?!" Hinata saw it was Kenma and him answering his calls was necessary, though he still did as he was vexed.

_"Forgot my laptop charger there. I'm coming up in a few minutes."_

"You! I'm masturbating you know?!" Hinata said, fingers stuck inside.

_"This early? What happened?"_  Kenma asked. They both knew each other for a long time, and he knew Hinata was quite shameless at times - he already gave up on the redhead.

"Kageyama happened. I'm so screwed, figuratively." Hinata wondered how come they were talking while he's doing the nasty.

_"Anyway, leave your door open, I'll just go get it and let myself out. I won't bother you."_  Kenma said and cut the call. It's not like Hinata has other choices, so he stopped what he was doing for the meantime and unlocked his door, he went back inside his bedroom and bent down again.

Now the black dildo was lubricated as well, Hinata breathed in, steadied himself and tried to insert the thing slowly, with his fingers stretching him for support.

* * *

.

.

"Where are you going?" Tsubasa's eyes were still bleary, she was woken up suddenly by her Dad when the man accidentally made some noise stacking the Icecream Hinata gave for his kid.

"Sorry. Rest some more, sweetie. Dad's going to Hinata-san and give him some cold tablets." Kageyama leaned down on the sofa where she was and kissed Tsubasa on the forehead. He knew Japanese isn't really fond of kissing their kids, or skinship, for that matter - but Kageyama felt those people were missing out on simple joys in life.

"Can I come?" she asked. She already know the answer though, when she received a rustle of her bangs that was covering her forehead.

"I'll just be back in a minute." Kageyama then walked out of their apartment. He was supposed to buzz Hinata's door but was caught off guard when he noticed the man's door was a bit opened.

"How odd." Kageyama muttered, entering inside. "Hello?" he said.

Everytime he comes to the redhead's place, he can't help but feel inferior somehow. Their room was so bare compared to Hinata's. Even the kitchen was well equipped for someone who doesn't cook often.

" _Mn..Ah..God!_ "

Kageyama heard some grunts coming from Hinata's bedroom door, and adrenalin rushed to his head.

"That idiot!" Kageyama growled, a bit angry because Hinata didn't tell him he was  _that_ sick! He thought they were close enough; friends that could actually rely on each other, as much as he relies on the man. He felt annoyed for some reason.

" _Kage..Kageyama!_ " Hinata called onto the man.

This made Kageyama panicked, and the said man burst the bedroom door opened.

"Hinata! Dumbass! You…!"

The horror unfold infront of Kageyama. A grown man naked in his bed, ass sticking up, unashamed and profligate. The said man was red in the face, tears in his eyes. From the looks of it, Hinata was lost in pain, shame and pleasure.

There was a black thing coming out on the redhead's behind. It made a 'plop' sound when it hit the wooden floor boards and it bounced a few times before landing on Kageyama's feet.

Hinata, still in bend over position watched as Kageyama went down and picked the lubed up fake penis, with a horrified look on his face.

"Now I've gone and done it." Hinata whimpered.

.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_~Author-san is a meanie~_

 

_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/n; Oya baka means idiot parents. those overly doting ones._
> 
>  
> 
> _anyways... Im not even going to comment on this.. *puts headphones on*_
> 
>  
> 
> ~TURN DOWN FOR WHAT~


	5. The Girl from the past

__

Kageyama's breath hitched, his palms were sweaty – seeing this terrible scene of lewdness was a first to him. He wasn't a prude, in fact, there'd been a time where you can say he was a decadent and promiscuous man. But seeing someone actually masturbate using a big, black dildo was a first. A  _terrifying_  first.

"Kage.." Hinata's lips trembled as the raven haired man held the rubbery, thick and jiggling sex toy on his hold. The redhead was fumbling to cover himself with the robe that was discarded on the floor. "It's not what you think! Just.. Kageyama.. Listen!" Hinata spoke, inching his way towards Kageyama.

"So you're not masturbating, using me as your material?" Kageyama looked at the man, stern faced and all serious.

Hinata stood silent for a while, at first his face was red, now it has faded to ghastly white.

For a moment, Kageyama was about to say something extremely rude. He admitted deep down, he wanted to land a punch or two at the man. It was uncomfortable knowing Hinata was doing himself – his own butt using Kageyama as his reference. Lucky for the redhead, Kageyama mellowed out during the recent years. If not, he'd definitely lose his shit right now, Kageyama thought.

Kageyama took a deep breath. "It's fine. Masturbating inside your home is normal. It was wrong of me to come in unwelcomed. It doesn't bother me." Kageyama said. It was a lie of course. There's no way something this vulgar wouldn't bother him. After all, he just saw his neighbor's arsehole exposed – and spread out. And another thing, who would have guessed Tsubasa was indeed right - Hinata's gay.

" _No. Some straight men masturbates stimulating their prostates too. It doesn't necessarily mean he's gay."_ Kageyama tried to reason with himself, but proved it to be impossible. After all, he did saw Hinata squirming and panting while pushing the dildo in and out of his hole, while calling onto is name.

The raven cringed, remembering what he just witnessed.

"Kageyama.. I'm really sorry. If possible, I want you to look pass this. It was just a momentary crazy whim. I didn't mean to." Hinata said, looking down and trying to cover himself some more, dragging the bedsheets to wrap around himself.

" _What do you mean by that? You just masturbated, calling onto my name and now you say you didn't mean to?"_ is what Kageyama wanted to ask, however, he stopped himself and held back. He was pissed for some reason but he can't put a finger why.

"Hinata, I won't bother you with masturbating. I'm here to get my charger!" A familiar voice called and Kageyama panicked. He closed the door behind him, his hands tottered to lock the door.

"What're you doing?!" Hinata whispered, his voice carried the alarm because the raven was acting oddly.

"Do you wish to be seen by Kenma with me here? And why does he know what're _you doing_?!" Kageyama was whispering but his face wore an angry expression.

"He called me and said he left something! That's why I left my door opened! And that's none of your concern! I'll sue you for trespassing, you Bakageyama!" Hinata was similarly using the same mode to communicate.

"Shut up, dumbass!" Kageyama fired back.

They were close to each other, lurking behind the door. Pulse quickened and throats were dry for both of them. The redhead in particular, collected enough saliva to gulp and breathed through his mouth. He already made a mental note to send his farewells to his family, cause it seemed like this moment- any second now- his heart was going to stop.

"I'm leaving." Kenma called out and the door closed after a few seconds.

"Shit!" Hinata collapsed to the ground, relieved that it was over. Same as Kageyama, for the said man sighed audibly.

"Anyway, Kageyama, please leave. How long do you plan on lurking here?!" Hinata looked up, asking. This startled Kageyama, but the man did not leave like he was asked to. Instead, he scanned the whole room, smelling the scent of lubricant Hinata used. The uncapped bottle was still scattered on top of the bed. There were also condoms unused, and Kageyama scratched his head.

"Hinata, why are you masturbating in the middle of the day? And using me too." Kageyama knew he needed to settle this, else they'd be awkward each other from here on out. That'd be bad for his daughter, for Tsubasa truly enjoys Hinata's company.

"Ah! How rude of you to ask! This was all your fault! You got what you deserve for bursting in he-"

"Hinata!" Kageyama interrupted. His face was a warning to the poofy hair ball that he needed to take the man serious, because the raven wasn't in the mood to drag this further.

Hinata sat on the bed, looking down on his own hands. His lips were trembling again, maybe because the AC was on high, or he's nervous because he was about to ruin his chance to Kageyama, maybe even the friendship they were starting to establish.

"Do you like me?" Kageyama asked again, since Hinata was having a hard time finding reasons.

"Not really  _like_. I think I lust for you. I don't know. I haven't really thought about it much. I've been single far too long." Hinata answered truthfully. Does he have anything to lose anymore? He said to himself.

"Is that so?" Kageyama said. - "If that's the case then it's alright. I understand. At first I was disgusted at you, but you spoke the truth. Part of this was my fault. I didn't mean to put you on the spot; however, I don't plan to treat you differently. Please, remain as you are to me too, for Tsubasa's sake." Kageyama paused to assess Hinata's reaction and saw the man wore a blank, idiotic look on his face.

"IS THAT NOT ALLOWED?!" Kageyama shouted and made Hinata flinch. The redhead agreed profusely, shaking his head.

"No! It's perfectly fine! Thank you for that! Really!"

At the back of Hinata's mind, he thought Kageyama was such a gentleman - and mature too. Maybe parents think differently than those like him, he said to himself. Now he was truly ashamed of what he did.

"Kageyama. I can't promise you I won't aim at you. I'm sorry, now that this was all in the open, I think the way you handle this was so cool!" Hinata shouted, startling the raven.

" _Wha_..What?! You pervert!" Kageyama was flustered and Hinata thought this side of him was cute too. He smiled and looked at the raven's hand.

"Anyway, Kageyama-kun.. How long are you going to hold on to my dildo?!" Hinata asked, pointing the black thing on the raven's grip.

The man followed where Hinata's gaze was, and felt the hair at the back of his nape rose. He felt worked up and panicked. Kageyama then threw the dildo unintentionally and it landed on Hinata's cheek before it bounced on the bed.

"….."

"…..."

"…..."

The redhead then scooted far back at the bed, drew the covers and hid under it.

"Can I please wallow now? Please leave." Hinata whimpered under the blanket.

"Ah.. I..I'm sorry." Kageyama thought it was a bit funny though. As much as he could, he tried to suppress his laughter bubbling at his stomach.

" _Mou._ " Hinata cried and Kageyama can't helped but laugh out loud.

"I'm going now, Hinata." Kageyama called and once he was out the bedroom door, Hinata heard the man laughed some more.. Irritating the redhead which prompted the man to throw things at his door.

* * *

.

.

"Ah, ah. I'm in a slump. I don't know how to follow through at this point." Hinata was having a meeting with Kenma, discussing the next part on the manuscript. He was about to read some materials but prompt it unnecessary. Reading something to refresh his idea isn't a good thing, he wanted his book to be as realistic as he could. But what would a man in his late twenties write if he himself wasn't experienced enough?

"Maybe go to Nishinoya's club and do some research?" Kenma suggested. He wasn't sure what to say to the redhead, he's just the editor. Providing a few ideas here and there was his job, it doesn't include going over the man's head.

"I think I'll do that." Hinata stared at his printed manuscript and cringed how lame the scene turned out.

"Anyway, I'll give you a call, yeah?" He stood up and Kenma gathered the rest of the materials.

"Take your time. Call me if you need some materials. I still have time to gather some for you. Next week, I told you I'm out for two days. Be sure to call me before that." Kenma said and bowed to Hinata.

Hinata after that, walked out of the publishing house. A few ladies at the reception waved at him and he reciprocated. Sure he was gay, but he admitted to himself that girls are cute.

"That reminds me, Yachi's replacement. I need to talk to her."

Hinata went over to the reception and asked for the person in charge. The said person was out for a call, so Hinata just left a message asking for an appointment for next week.

"Thanks girls." Hinata smiled at the females and they all nodded. There was a charm in a man who smiles so naturally. And while stoic, unapproachable types are good - the type like Hinata is someone whom you can imagine to take you out on a fun date. Not to mention, Hinata is a well-known author, drives a nice car and dresses stylishly.

"Have a nice day, Hinata-san." one girl batted her eyelashes at Hinata.

Hinata nodded and went out. He wondered if Yachi does that batting eye lashes too. He'd seen her always worrying needlessly, and cheering for them – the Karasuno Volleyball team - with all her might. But she never saw her acting cute. She was just cute naturally. Like an idiot, Hinata thought.

At the back of his mind, he still remembers Yachi from time to time. She's the bestfriend Hinata calls to for anything - and now she is busy taking care of her family. He was happy and sad at the same time. Hinata, supposed, everything isn't meant to be permanent. Sure, they're still friends, but a lot has changed over just a year. She's married and now pregnant with her first child. Looking at his own life, at his age, a girlfriend, fiancé or wife should've been by his side.

But he's gay, or he deduced he was. He hasn't had the chance to like a girl. But Yachi was different. Maybe, just a little, Hinata did fell in love with Yachi, despite whatever preference he thought he has.

No, it's not a 'thought'. Hinata was sure he was gay, and  _Yachi was an exception_. He smiled bitterly knowing the girl he once loved was eating away at her home, binge watching her favorite show and waiting for her husband to come home.

The girls at the publishing house who were at the reception, saw the smile Hinata made and they thought the man is really handsome. The person whose Hinata's smile was dedicated to, is a lucky person, that's what they mused.

* * *

The traffic was a surprise for Hinata. There was an accident at the road and this thing cannot be helped. He was supposed to come to Nishinoya and Asahi's place, but decided not to, seeing the length of the jam. He sighed. He supposed he'll have to call some 'professionals' and ask them to come over.

By professionals, Hinata was referring to the male escorts or prostitutes. Of course it wasn't for him to have sex with. He sometimes call in pros to ask various things, research if you will. He usually asked them into a hotel room, ask a bunch of questions and pay. The ladies he had the opportunity to interview liked Hinata very much. He was a gentleman, a funny guy too. And being hired to just talk was a refreshing thing with their kind of work.

Hinata did these things with the knowledge of the previous Apartment Manager. That landlord was an open minded person. So long as you don't cause troubles, everything and anything is fine with him. Of course, there was an exception, you can only call 'those services' when the rest of the tenants were resting. Night time was a safe bet.

Hinata supposed he needed to clarify this to Kageyama.

"Kageyama." he muttered. He cringed at the man's name. It has been a week since he saw the man. The janitorial services Kageyama's family employed to clean the building, was terminated. Either they've thought the service sucks, expensive - or unnecessary. So cleaning was taken care of by Kageyama himself. Every time Hinata came down to the building, he saw the window closed with a sign. There was a also a note that if there's something anyone needed, they should fill up the form on the clipboard Kageyama left.

Hinata thought this was for the best. He sure as hell would act weirdly if he sees the man again. Of course avoiding him was impossible too. Now he had no choice but to contact the man. He just hoped Kageyama was mature enough to already forgot, or pretend to have forgotten that embarrassing thing.

The traffic jam moved. "Finally!" Hinata said. He was at the intersection near the grocery and wondered if he should park and shop for a while. It was a little over three in the afternoon, he was also hungry and past his lunch time. Kenma did offered him a cup of tea and he had a breakfast before he left, but thinking exhausted the redhead - and he now just want to stuff his mouth with food. Maybe a cold soda too.

"Hmm?" Hinata saw someone familiar and stopped his car. From the other side of the road, the little girl was walking opposite direction of their home. Hinata rolled down his window and called at her. He had to lean to the window because the car he was driving was a foreign one; left side driving.

"Tsubasa!" He called out, immediately stopping the kid.

"Where are you going?" Hinata asked. The few people in front of the school all looked at him. After all, the man was suspicious enough to park outside the elementary school.

"Hinata-san?! I was going to see if the book I wanted was on sale today. Are you coming home?" Tsubasa shouted, part of her wanted to ask genuinely, another was so she can shush the teachers gossiping who is the man who called her.

"I'll take you there. Wait!" Hinata was about to get out of his car when a police officer helped Tsubasa crossed the street.

"Yoh, chibi. Someone you know?" Kuroo was on duty again. His hands were on top of Tsubasa's head. Though he knew Hinata for sometime now, it was his job not to trust kids with anyone.

"Yeah. That's Kageyama-san's daughter." Hinata almost laughed at the end of his sentence.

"Oho? So this is the girl." Kuroo snickered and smiled at Tsubasa, and while the little one wanted to ask what was that about, she was tactful enough to let it go.

"Hey, call your Dad now and tell him Hinata picked you up. You know your Dad's number?" Kuroo addressed her, while she nodded.

"I have a cellphone with me. Should I let him talk to you?" She asked.

"That'd be great, sweetie." Kuroo smiled at her. Tsubasa thought the man has a scary face, but since Hinata looked like he was friends with this police officer, she just nodded and do what was asked of her.

"Hello, Dad? A Police officer wants to talk to you." Tsubasa heard her old man gasped and panicked, asking her why would a police want to talk to him, is she hurt? Is she okay?

"Good Afternoon, Officer Kuroo speaking. Kageyama-san? …"

The two continued to talk on the phone, while Hinata went down his car and opened the door for Tsubasa. He safely fastened the girl in front seat, patting the seat belt.

"Do you mind if you stop for snacks afterwards? I'm hungry, you see." Hinata said.

"We can eat first if you want to.." Tsubasa said. She placed her bag on top of her lap. Her uniform was still neatly pressed, despite the day already ended. Hinata thought she wasn't the type to play and run during breaks. There was something disheartening about it. But every child is different from the other. Tsubasa must be the indoor type, Hinata deduced.

"Here you are, Tsubasa-chan." Kuroo tapped the window and gave Tsubasa her phone. Before she could ask if her Dad allowed her, the officer added. "Your Dad said be sure to go home before dinner. Also Hinata, he said not to feed Tsubasa sweets."

"Got it." the redhead answered.

"Tsubasa, here's my number. If Hinata-san does something weird, call this oniisan instead. I'll come running." Kuroo grinned at her and gave him the piece of paper with his number on it. He patted her head once more; Tsubasa smiled and nodded. She wasn't scared of him anymore. There was something gentle about him and he was glad that this policeman was the one incharge of their school, instead of the grumpy old man who was previously stationed there.

"See you, Kuroo. Say hi to the  _missus_  for me." Hinata jest.

They rolled away, seeing the policeman waving at them.

"Are you friends with that man, Hinata-san?" Tsubasa inquired. She was removing her ponytail, letting her long, wavy black hair out.

"Hm? Yes, I am. We've been friends for a while. I am closer to his bestfriend though. You know Kenma? Him." Hinata was focused on driving, they needed to get out of the intersection first. He was so hungry and his stomach was gurgling.

"Hinata-san, where are we eating?" she asked.

"Is there any specific place you want to go?" Hinata was already debating whether or not he'll have pasta this late, or maybe just a sandwich so he'd have appetite for dinner.

"Can we eat pizza? The one with lots of cheese in it. I want those." she gripped her fist on the seatbelt and pleaded with Hinata. The man was already her friend, there's no need to be reserved towards him- is what she always say when her Dad warned her not to ask too much off Hinata.

"You'll spoil your dinner, so no." Hinata said. Though pizza sounded so nice.

"I won't tell if you won't." She said. Lucky they were caught in the red light, so Hinata eyed her and she stared at him back.

"Fine." the redhead surrendered.

"Yosh!"

* * *

.

"That Tsubasa. She better not eat a lot." Kageyama was muttering while he was cleaning the ground floor. There wasn't anything to clean much, just a sweep here and there and vacuum. He can polish tomorrow since the floors today are still good.

Just as promised, he already tried to move past the incident that occurred a few days ago. He was too old to let it affect him. It was a breath of fresh air too, that Hinata is lusting over him. Not because Kageyama wanted the man for himself, no. It was nice to have a bit of peace of mind letting Tsubasa hang out with him. Though they'd been hanging out with the man for a while now, you can never be too careful with a man and your girl.

"That reminds me." Kageyama tidied the cleaning supplies and tucked it in the cart. He rolled it away and kept it safe inside the Utility Room. His attention was caught by the woman approaching him.

"Good afternoon, Kageyama-san. Tsubasa's not here yet?" One of the tenants called.

"The teachers had a meeting this morning, so Tsubasa's classes started late. Hinata-san from fifth floor picked her up for me." Kageyama said, and asked the lady if she needed something with his daughter.

"No. I just want to give her this. This was the dress my grandchild wore. But seeing as she grew already, it's a shame to put this to waste. Let her wear this if she liked it." The lady said and gave Kageyama the paper bag containing the clothes.

"Thank you. I'll give this to her when she comes home. Anyway, need help with cleaning? I saw your husband bringing out lots of boxes." Kageyama said, he was opening his office door and the lady followed him.

"No. I just need to borrow some markers if you have them. Ours dried out.  _Ay_ , it's so hot to walk outside and buy."

"Sure. Here." there was one nearby, and he gave it to her. A few seconds of chatting and she went upstairs. Kageyama was now alone inside his office. The air conditioning cooled him down a bit. The water bottle he left on top of his desk was now cold and he liked it.

"Let's see." He said while he opened the paperbag. Indeed, the dress is in good condition. Not to mention, very modern too. Tsubasa wears something like this, so Kageyama was sure she would like this one. Contemplating whether or not he should wash it now, since the sun is still high, or maybe tomorrow morning along with the clothes he was set to wash tomorrow.

"I need to buy a new desk too." Kageyama noted. He wasn't keen on buying expensive things, since he can buy some second hand ones and polished it himself. But his daughter was studying hard enough, and there's no harm in rewarding her every now and then.

Kageyama was looking down on his schedule board when he saw the electric fan Hinata borrowed few months ago. There was a part of him that hated the man at first. Simply because Kageyama studied the tenants records.

He really thought Hinata was a scum. His records show despicable things.

One thing was, the man is an erotic novelist. Another thing was the man hires prostitutes and let them inside his home from time to time. He also looked like he was such a slob, ordering food late at night, rarely going out, these type of things.

He was rude to Hinata at first because of this, but he cleared things with his grandpa by calling the old man to clarify. Well, now that was blown away again. He knew at some level that Hinata has some grossness in him. He just can't help himself but be conscious of the man, especially since it was a few days since he saw Hinata.

Kageyama admitted that Hinata holds an air of calm sexiness in him, meaning; the man sometimes walks around with loose shirts, revealing his necks and bits of skin, smokes in an awfully classy way. The way the man finger combs his hair, how Hinata bites his pencils, that indentation on his nose because of the eyeglasses he wore. How he licks his spoon, and how he occasionally wore a serious look on his face, that Kageyama thought Hinata had no idea he was wearing.

"….."

"Wait, _WHY?!_ " Kageyama caught himself and question why is he noticing these things now.

"Is it lust too?" he asked himself. It has been quite a while since he took care of his needs. He had no privacy, and maybe even the libido to do so. There was one time in his life, before he became sexually active that he thought he held no interest in the matters of the flesh. And now it seems he reverted to this kind of lifestyle. Especially since he now have Tsubasa.

His little girl knew that he was more inclined to fall for a man than a woman, simply because he disliked how most of the girls he had been on the past were naggy and demanding; dating guys was simple enough, if you leave discretion issues aside.

"Tsk. I need to get laid, get this out of my system." Kageyama at least knew this.

The only adult interaction he'd been was with Hinata. And this is why his thoughts off late consist of mostly Hinata. He was never like this before.

Only time he was like this was when he met a certain girl back in his home town. The time with her was brief, and he hasn't even had the chance to know her well. A brief kiss, and that was it. Yet the girl plagued his memories like a disease. Kageyama really liked her. Maybe even the only person he ever liked.

A certain girl who jumped so high, ate a lot of meatbuns and called him stupid.

"Hmm.."

The similarity was uncanny with…

"No way.."

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __  
> a/n; thanks Latha for proofreading this chapter. anyway, slow paced update? had to give some room for the bakageyama to grow conscious of Hinata. XD
> 
>  
> 
> _thanks for the subscriptions, kudos - everything!_
> 
> _PS: will post some fanarts on tumblr , for their characters in a few days, please check them out if you like. ^^_


	6. Suck and Blow [part one]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _a/n; thank you for the kudos and everything. ^^ thanks latha for proofreading this chapter. \m/_
> 
> * * *

_**  
**_

Kageyama received a call from Hinata that they'd already parked and were coming up. He sighed, they were a bit late coming home. Too bad, he thought. He planned to cook the beef he bought yesterday and share it with his gobbler daughter.

"Guess I'll just make some fried rice or something."

He was already at home done for the day's work. Knowing his daughter well, Kageyama knew she must've ate a lot. Somehow, Hinata spoiling her isn't such a good thing, yet he has no heart to reprimand their neighbor.

For one, Tsubasa doesn't have friends who gets her. Her previous school has been a battle. Girls her age were more likely to do cutesy stuff. However, Tsubasa liked the quiet; to be left alone was her choice of relaxation. She doesn't find anything attractive in playing outside.

At first, this didn't bother Kageyama much. He knew Tsubasa is a sweet girl. She displays her playful side and bantered with him every now and then.

Her choice of words, though, were always on the blunt side. For this reason, she was always misunderstood, even bullied.

His daughter, living with Kageyama's parents that time, was forced to adapt in this kind of lifestyle. This maybe the reason why she always reads alone in a corner. Even though at first, she had difficulties understanding big words and complicated Kanjis, Kageyama encouraged her to do as she pleased. He bought her dictionaries, enrolled her in a language school for kids, gave her what she wanted to help her study more.

Some of the nosy mothers questioned Kageyama's way of life. They said he wasn't fit for being a Dad. During those times when Tsubasa attended the kindergarten, mothers often asked Kageyama to consider marrying. He hated every single conversation he had with them.

People are so easy to judge based on what little they know. Because Kageyama's past is not exactly pretty and something to be proud of, they also assumed Tsubasa has no manners - and she needed extreme guidance.

In some cases, people already made unsolicited diagnosis on Tsubasa, saying she has  _Asperger's Syndrome_  or  _ADHD_. There was also a part of their lives where Kageyama had to send Tsubasa to go see a doctor, because her aloofness to kids her age was alarming. She even mentioned the word 'idiots' when she was asked why she doesn't hang out with her classmates.

Nothing was amiss. The only thing 'not normal' to her was she had a very high IQ.

By then, Kageyama decided to nurture whatever she wanted to be. Be a dancer, a professional wrestler, or a ventriloquist. He was just happy that for someone like him - who is often called an idiot - had a daughter as smart as her.

From that day on, Kageyama has been a devout father. Admittedly, it sometimes borderline spoiling her.

.

"I'm home!" The door slammed opened and Kageyama heard Tsubasa ran towards the kitchen.

"Stop running,  _baka!_ " Kageyama yelled through the kitchen. He was happy though, his daughters face came to view. She was wearing a big smile, arms outstretched and ready for a hug.

"Welcome home." the Dad sighed and crouched down. He gave her a squeezing hug before he stood up.

"Yoh." Hinata was standing in front of him, catching him off guard.

"She gave you trouble?" Kageyama asked. Tsubasa was already inside her room, probably changing out of her uniform.

Hinata shook his head, "No. Ah, but I have to warn you, she ate a lot even I'm surprised. No wonder she's taller than most kids her year."

"Hmm. Just as I suspected. Anyway, thanks. Would you like to join me for dinner later?" Kageyama asked. It was still early even if the man already had a big meal, he can still rest and eat dinner later.

"Rain check?"

"Sure. Why a question though?" the raven inquired.

"Nothing. Ah, here. Tsubasa forgot this." Hinata gave the man her bag and waved his hand. He'd wasted a lot of time already and he needed to work on his manuscript asap.

"Bring the beer before you go?" Kageyama asked.

"I'm doing work." Hinata typed in the air and Kageyama understood.

"Alright. Thanks."

Hinata went out after that, however, was in critical state.

Seeing Kageyama face to face after a few days was a bad thing. His immunity towards the raven haired expired. Maybe for Kageyama, wearing a body fitting tee and tying his bangs in a top knot was just for comfort, but for Hinata, that's the same as inviting him to dive in for a kiss.

Inside his home, he grabbed his laptop and typed away. Carrying his lust for the man, he poured himself to his work. At least he can use the energy to write.

* * *

.

"Good Morning, delivery for Hinata Shouyo-san." A man spoke through the intercom when there was no answer at Hinata's buzzer.

Kageyama opened the glass door to let the man in. Hinata just left a while ago, and he haven't heard any deliveries scheduled for today. When the man approached with bouquet of flowers in his arms, the raven had a questioning look.

"Can you receive for Hinata-san?" the man asked.

When Kageyama isn't cleaning the building, he always dressed a bit casual formal. Most of their 3rd to 5th floor tenants were professionals. The least he can do was to look respectable.

"Sure." though he said this, he's still wondering what the flowers are for.

After a few minutes, another one came. This time, it's for a wine bottle and a box of chocolates. Unlike the flowers whose cards are securely tucked, the wine bottle had a 'Happy Birthday' greetings on it.

The man felt annoyed. Why didn't Hinata tell him so? If he knew it was the man's birthday today, he would have prepared something.

Kageyama caught himself and panicked.

"Why do I care? Am I a girl?! A HIGH SCHOOL GIRL!?" Kageyama roared. He felt annoyed with himself for being this way. They lived in the same building, on the same floor - rooms side by side. Yet he can't see and talk to the man regularly.

Normally, he wouldn't care - yet he does. This is what's been bothering Kageyama lately. He should be the one who has to feel weird towards the man ever since that dildo plunging incident. For some reason though, he just want to see Hinata and clear things up. However, Hinata was obviously been avoiding him since then.

This added to the man's irritation, so much that his face that day wore a permanent scowl.

Tsubasa was just looking at her old man. If she had any opinion of him, she just kept it to herself.

* * *

.

"You're so late!"

Hinata was startled, but managed to answer - "Hi Mom. I didn't know you grew so tall, and had a mean looking face. Is that a new trend?" he jest.

"There were so many deliveries for you. I don't even know where to put them." Kageyama ignored Hinata's snarky remarks. He was in a bad mood all day. For whatever the reason, it's clear that it's because of Hinata.

"Ooohh!" Hinata was excited peeking inside Kageyama's office. He saw flowers, boxes and some wines. It really looked like there was a lot this year. It most probably from some people he worked with. His friends were rather cheap to give him one. If it was Kenma though, he probably would send him his old game and console, so he can go gung-hong teaching the pumpkin haired man.

"Can I take the rest of this tomorrow? I'm kinda in a hurry. I'll just take the cakes and perishables." Hinata asked. Kageyama opened the door for him and placed everything on top of his cart.

From the looks of it, the raven was willing to help him carry it up.

"Thanks." Hinata said and entered the elevator together with the man.

The air between them was a bit uncomfortable for Hinata, he wanted to ask what's up, but was too scared to do so. He just stayed silent throughout the painfully long ride up. When they got to their floor, Kageyama helped him unload all of the stuff. They just placed the gifts near the entrance hall for Hinata to sort later. The cakes and wines were placed in the kitchen, while the flowers were arranged in the vase.

"In hurry for what?" Kageyama stared at the man, frown upon his face. Hinata didn't know what to do. Did he do something wrong? Or were the deliveries a big hassle today?

Hinata took two beers inside his fridge and gave one to Kageyama, which the other one refused. He just stood there, looking at the poofy air head, waiting for an answer.

"Going out to meet my friends. We're going drinking tonight." He answered casually. Truth be told, he wanted Kageyama out and soon, he needed to shower and go there now. His friends had been calling for how long asking where he was. Earlier, he took a drive and visited his folks. At least Hinata wanted to have lunch with them and maybe shop for a bit. Had he known there's going to be heavy traffic while returning, he would've taken the trains instead and left his car back home.

"Kageyama? Is there anything else that you need? I'm going to get ready now." Hinata was subtly asking Kageyama to get a move on.

"Can I come?" Kageyama asked which surprised the redhead.

It's true, he wanted Kageyama to join them. Part of it was so they can see the man finally, and part of it was so he can have an excuse to spend his birthday with the person that occupies most of his delusions and daydreams.

"I want to see what kind of drunk you are."

_'Oh? So that's the reason eh.'_ Somehow, Hinata felt disappointed but he accepted the request anyway.

* * *

.

"Good thing the old lady accepted to babysit Tsubasa for the night. I'm also surprised Tsubasa agreed without a fuss." After all, Tsubasa looks very picky on people whom she has conversations with, much more to people she hangs out.

"Tsubasa likes the Auntie and Uncle next door. Their house always has warm food in it." Kageyama rolled his eyes. He can already imagine Tsubasa enjoying a big snack before she went to bed.

Their travel to Asahi and Nishinoya's bar was silent. Hinata was nodding off, while Kageyama chatted with Tsubasa, full of reminders of what she should do in case he comes home late.

By the time they reached their station, Hinata wanted to freshen up and wash his face, while Kageyama waited for him outside the restroom.

Kageyama wore his best clothes he had: a skinny straight cut jeans, white shirt and casual tailored jacket. Since it was hot, the fabric he chose was light and cool. Admittedly, Kageyama was feeling rather insecure. Though he earns decently, he has no career to speak off. He saw how Hinata and Kenma interacts with each other and somehow felt a pang of jealousy how mature the two looked.

"You okay?" Hinata was wiping his face when he saw the man frowning, seemingly thinking something important.

"Yeah. Just got a call from Tsu. She said she wanted some souvenirs. What the fuck was that?"

"Haha. Tomorrow, let's give her the cake I have. It'll be nice and chilled for her snacks, yes?" Hinata said.

While they walked a few more minutes, somehow the weird mood between them lightened up. Either Hinata understood the atmosphere and tried to ease Kageyama's feelings, or pumpkin head is just a natural at making conversations. Whichever it is, Kageyama was happy that he relaxed before they finally reached the bar.

.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Ooooooohhh!" Hinata was full of party poppers and confetti when he entered the bar below. Even Kageyama behind him was caught in the trajectory. The people who were surprising Hinata were also shocked to see Hinata wasn't alone. Some wolf whistling started, along with the cheers the birthday boy is finally getting some.

Naturally, Hinata felt shy and embarrassed, but he liked the attention. Kenma knew this, and stared at Hinata with disgust.

_'Kenma, please.'_ Hinata rolled his eyes at his friend.

As they sat on their seats, Hinata was playing host with his guest while the other one graciously accepts. Starting with their meals before the bar owners gave them some booze.

"Hey, nice to see you again. This is my wife.. OW!" Kuroo was hit by the man he was introducing and he corrected himself, after a coaxing and embarrassing kiss as an apology. - "Okay, this is my husband, Kei. Kei, this is Kageyama Tobio-san, I told you about him before." Kuroo was seated in front of the two before the long table they had. The bar was closed today and was set up for the party, and though everyone was quite busy catching up, seems like most of them gave Hinata and Kageyama their time to eat first before they go to the main event.

"Nice to meet you." Kageyama said and mused what Kuroo told his spouse, nevertheless, he didn't react to that and just shook the man's hand.

Kuroo looked like the type of person to marry the soft, easy to bully type, yet his 'wife' looked mean, tall and unapproachable. Kageyama thought so, which is why he was surprised.

The tall blonde nodded his head once, and mind his business after, while his husband laughed his head off, chatting with the man besides him. Kageyama thought Hinata has some interesting friends. And most of them were friendly enough to ask him a thing or two.

"Hinataaaa! Happy Birthday! I'm sorry we're late!" There was one woman familiar to Kageyama - who showed up late - and he saw her stomach showing bump under her dress. She was accompanied by a man, most likely her husband. Kageyama thought it was just a friend Hinata has, however, the redhead's attitude was rather different towards her.

He was panicky; asking how she was, overacting taking care of her, making her sit. As if he was the father of the child.

The herbivore looking man - as for Kageyama - was rather close to the tall blonde. He was calling him 'Tsukki' like some sort of a pet, a big scary one.

It was interesting to see. Somehow, Kageyama already got the situation. The woman named Yachi was one special lady for Hinata.

He didn't like it.

"Mind if a smoke?" Kageyama asked the man beside him. If he can recall, he was called Sawamura.

"Not at all. Go ahead." Kageyama didn't ask the other man beside him. He knew Hinata smokes from time to time and he wouldn't mind it. There were ashtrays on top of the table too. Though only a few people smoke, which was sort of new to him as well. All of his so called friends of the past were heavy smokers.

"Hey, Hey." the man with streaks of white on his hair approached Kageyama from behind and placed his arms over the raven's shoulders.

"You dating Chibi?" he asked.

Kageyama was wondering why the familiarity… "..No. We're neighbors. Friends if you will." He didn't want to put the 'friends' label between Hinata and him, but it'd be awkward to say otherwise, since he's here celebrating the man's birthday too.

"Oh?" the nosy man said.

"Ohoho?" Kuroo joined the conversation.

Kageyama was irked upto no end. He hated being in the spotlight for some reason. Nevertheless, the crowd seems like a fun one. How many years has it been since he was out with someone for a beer or two?

" _Hai hai_.. let's play a game!" one of the bar owners, as Kageyama remembered being called 'Noya' 'Yuu' or 'Nishinoya' - shuffled a deck of cards at the other table. Intrigued, the guys drinking looked at him.

"What game?" the beautiful girl with coal black hair asked. She was with the one who introduced himself as Tanaka Ryuu. Kageyama, supposed, Hinata was surrounded by beautiful people. Is it because he was a somewhat famous? Or do they know each other for sometime now? He wanted to ask, but the redhead was busy playing the 'concerned bestfriend card' over the pregnant blonde.

"How about the  _'Suck and blow'_ card game?" Nishinoya said.

"Noya-san, are you already drunk?" Tanaka asked.

The other males were kinda excited by the game like a bunch of teenage kids. Kageyama was one too, he has never played the game before. During his teenage years, he spent so much time fighting and doing mature stuff, that he really hadn't enjoyed the innocence of his teen years.

"We're most males here." One man named Akaashi from Kageyama's memory of their introduction, pointed out.

"Yeah, that's  _so_ gay man. I'm definitely game!" the noisy man was the first to jump aboard. Asahi, the bearded bar owner laughed and asked the man to pick a card on the deck. "Okay, 3 of diamonds. Seat no. 3 please. Next one?" Asahi asked.

"Me! Me!" Hinata seconded. He picked the 7 of diamonds and thus seated at the seat no. 7.

One by one they all joined in. There were over all 13 players. While some just sat back and watched them, busy drinking to their hearts content, and laughing like crazy. Some even prepared their camera phone for pictures or videos.

For round one, Kageyama was seated besides Kenma and a gentle looking old man, called Takeda. He was rather apologetic before the games, he looked intoxicated already and Kageyama wondered what would happen if they dropped the card. He shivered, for the male with a nasty scowl -probably Takeda's partner- gave Kageyama warning glare.

Hinata, however, was seated beside the very tall man named Lev and other side of Takeda. He can sense the discomfort, because Hinata was rather small compared to Lev - and that Takeda's husband was shooting glares at him. Somehow Kageyama can't help but burst a giggle, hiding his mouth behind his handkerchief.

While all this was playing out inside the raven's head, Kenma noticed how the said man always had his eyes on Hinata.

.

"Okay, we'll take two rounds before we switch seats.. the one to start is No. 1. Darling, if you please." Nishinoya gave the card to the beautiful lady called Kiyoko.

"Ah, but before we start, you have to understand that if you drop the card, both the 'sucker and blower' will kiss.."

"Naturally." Tsukishima interrupted.

"Ah. Ah, not too fast, Mrs. Kuroo."

Nishinoya's comeback made everyone cackled. Kei, rolled his eyes and ignored it. He knew this might happen, and he expect it'll last for a few years depending on how long before the shitty teasers got bored by it.

"They will have to do some punishment." Asahi beside Nishinoya revealed a box that looked like they have some papers inside them. Most probably for drawing the punishment they speak off, Kageyama observed.

"Why do you guys seem so prepared?" Hinata inquired, which everyone agreed.

" _Ya!_  Shouyo-chan,  _mou!_  Of course,  _Mama_  is always prepared!" Nishinoya adopted the  _Oneekotoba_ , or speaking effeminately like a transvestite.

Nishinoya might've been gay, but he looked far from being effeminate. Side cropped hair, top knot bun, polished clothes under the bartender apron, confident looks - and charming personality. Kageyama actually like how the man handles himself.

In contrast with Nishinoya, his partner in business and in life had a wild wavy hair, bearded face, shy and easily scared personality. Kageyama thought, somehow, Nishinoya compliments Asahi's attitude quite well with his playful personality.

The beautiful lady started and sucked on one side of the card, she leaned her face towards the man called Ukai and they transferred cards easily. Ukai then passed it to Bokuto, and Bokuto easily passed it to Kenma.

Kenma, though, had difficulty maintaining it sucked on his mouth - add the fact that the guys were cheering him to fail. Someone also said, ' _Kenma doesn't suck well. What a revelation!_ ' and Kageyama somehow started to enjoy this game and their company.

When the card was being pass to Kageyama, Kenma reached his limit and before Kageyama could pull away, the card dropped and their lips touched.

" _Woot!_ "

"Way to go Kenma!"

Nishinoya laughed and they were both asked who will be the one to pick the punishment.

"You pick." Kageyama said. He was feeling shy, because they were asked to stand up.

While they were cheering the two, some of them returned to their bottle. The man called Sugawara, handed Kageyama's drink as well.

Kenma drew on paper and gave it to Nishinoya which the other one read outloud.

"The two of you will strip your top off, and hug chest to chest for ten seconds."

" _Wooo_!"

"Nice! Nice!"

Bokuto and Kuroo even whistled loudly. Kageyama made a tiny grin. They're a bunch of children and he likes their company.

"I'm finally seeing Kenma-san's nipples!" Lev jokingly said and they laughed at him. They were all waiting on what will the two do. Kenma even protested what would Kiyoko do if she picked that punishment, which she just shrugged off and said she will not lose.

Kageyama has no qualms taking his shirt off. He has a knocking hot body, and he was quite smug because of it. In fact, he was quite pleased with himself. The years he spent working out was not for naught.

"Wow! Damn, look at Kageyama!" they all liked how Kageyama was game. Already stripping his jacket off. Kenma was reluctant, but had no choice but to do so. Hinata was looking forward to it, and he can see the man literally pleading him with his eyes. He resigned himself to fate and stripped his shirt as well.

_'Shouyo, please.'_ Kenma rolled his eyes at the man.

"Okay. Wow, so that's the reason why Kageyama-san isn't shy stripping down,  _ne_?" Nishinoya pointed out, even touched Kageyama's toned and well defined abs. Asahi protested slightly, but Nishinoya just grabbed his hand to touch Kageyama's stomach as well. Kageyama flinched at the touch, but didn't say anything else. By this time, Hinata is almost salivating and Kenma can see how hard the redhead stared at the man.

"So now, hug each other.. Timer please." Nishinoya asked. Yachi's husband showed his phone with the timer, while the rest of them readied their phone, taking this momentous event on film.

"Ready? GO!"

Kageyama was the first one to hug Kenma. It'd be weird for them if they prolong it further. Kenma flinched and trembled while Kageyama safely fasten their chest together.

"Waaaah! Kenma-san's arms has goosebumps!" the one called Lev called out.

"Shut up!" Kenma was red ear to ear. He was so shy that his face felt hot on Kageyama's shoulders. The raven didn't know where to put his hands, so he just loosely place it on Kenma's hips.

"Sorry. Since I'm doing it, I want to do it right." Kageyama whispered on Kenma's ears. He was also feeling shy, somehow sporting a tinge of blush under his eye.

Since Kenma is gay, it's impossible not to feel anything towards a man. This particular man who smelled good, has good body and basically hot. Good thing ten seconds is short, for it could be trouble and Kenma wouldn't want Hinata to be mad at him.

They were still cheering and laughing, waiting for the two to get dress. Sawamura thanked Kageyama for being such a good sport. The second round continued for a while, Kenma already got the timing right, and there was no one dropping the card yet.

"Okay, let's spice things up a bit. Baby, please." Nishinoya called his partner to assist, and Asahi played one happy song behind the bar counter.

"When the music stops, whoever is the one with the card on, would do the punishment. I mean the pair - Sucker and blower."

"Woooooo!" Hinata made another noise and Kageyama snorted. The man acts like this on a regular basis and he didn't know.

The music played, the exchanged of cards were faster than before, no one wanted to do the punishment - and the element of surprise added to the excitement.

"Honey, you can't kiss Tanaka! I won't forgive you!" Yachi shouted and the others laughed at how she looked like she really was worried.

"Why the fuck would I want to do that?!" Tanaka roared and the laughter bubbled up some more. Like on cue, the song stopped and it was on Tanaka and Yamaguchi's side.

"Kiss first, before you draw." they jest, and Yamaguchi scratched his face.

Tanaka felt pissed.. "Why won't you want my kiss?! Damn you!" - he roared and went for it, pressing Yamaguchi's cheeks.

"Your punishment is to impersonate the birthday boy for a whole minute. You can discuss first what would you do, we'll give you time." Asahi said, and the others cheered. Kageyama in particular needed another bottle of beer. He stood up and went to the stack of cold beers Asahi placed on the beer bucket. Kageyama leaned in the bar counter and light up another cigarette.

Hinata, by that time, was instructed by Takeda to play host for his friend. So the birthday boy stood up and excused himself for a while, while the others were still busy being happy about the punishment game.

"You okay?" Hinata asked for one cigarette and the raven gave him one. He was about to pick the lighter placed on top of the counter but the raven flicked his zippo and light it up for the redhead. This caught Hinata by surprise, but felt kinda thrilled for Kageyama was really good in handling them. He thought the man would be nothing but a pain; since Kageyama gets angry at the drop of a hat, but he was wrong. Kageyama was silent most of the time, but he was talking politely, answering questions, participating, and indulging on Hinata's friends whims.

"I'm having fun. Don't worry, dumbass, go back there. I'll sit back after I check up on Tsu." Kageyama dragged a smoke and exhaled with his eyes close, he felt the buzz of booze and cigarettes and it's been too long since he'd seen the sight of a bar.

Hinata looked at the man, observing him closely. The earrings Kageyama wore today were big and showy. He liked how Kageyama wore this without pretention. His friends' opinion doesn't matter, how Kageyama dressed, as long as it's decent, is upto him. Hinata likes that. The last guy he dated was a mistake; a man who can't even make decisions for himself.

"I'm going back." Hinata said. Kageyama saw that half smirk on Hinata's face. He kept tabs of how many bottles Hinata already had, and by his assumption, Hinata might be tipsy already.

"Heh." he smirked as well and tip the bottle he was nursing in his hand towards the air as if he was cheering drinks with someone.

.

* * *

"You wanna fight?!"

"No, do  _you_ want to fight?!"

The group were still laughing their ass off. The Hinata impressions Yamaguchi and Tanaka did earlier were so spot on. Yamaguchi saying this line, and hiding behind Tanaka, while he provokes people to fight him. Silly martial arts pose and all. Kuroo and Bokuto had been repeating this and using it every now and then. It seems like this will go on for a while.

By this, Kageyama deduced Hinata was the type to get scared easily, but doesn't want to bow out of a fight.

Kageyama was in trouble. He thinks the unknown side of the redhead was kinda cute.

"Anyway, this has been fun, but we have to go. It's really late." Yamaguchi gently woke his sleeping wife and smiled. It was irresponsible of him to stay up so late, and Tsukishima was kind of annoyed at him too.

"It's fine. I want to stay too, I didn't think it'd be late though.  _Oh no_." Yachi realized that their coaches was unhappy about it as well. Yamaguchi was far too lenient on his wife, no matter what's her request.

"We'll take you home. It's not that far from us." Tsukishima carried some of Yachi's stuff, and the blanket she borrowed from Nishinoya.

"You guys, you can sleep upstairs if you want to. We have plenty of rooms for you." Asahi offered, and some took it. Most of them were too drunk to care, or probably just wanted to stay late and drink some more.

Kuroo reached out his hand and shook Kageyama's. "Good night. Take care later on your way home. Your kid have someone with her?"

"Thanks. Yes, she does. My neighbor, the auntie who takes care of her sometimes. You guys take care too." he said.

Goodbyes were said, some hugs there - mostly inappropriate ones - especially Bokuto, cause he's been wasted, out and gone. Akaashi, the man who accompanied him was sighing every now and then. Kageyama wondered if they were dating, and if it is the case, Akaashi is awesome for being so patient with the man. In one night, Kageyama saw five different mood swings. Kageyama thought the man must have some kind of mental retardation.

When most of them were out, the lively conversations turned into soft ones. Reminiscing, laughing, some kind of teasing. One by one people either fell asleep or went home.

Hinata then called it for the night. It was around 2 am when he said he wanted to go home and Kageyama agreed. His buzz was long gone, whatever it was that he drank, already went down the toilet.

The pumpkin poofy head, however, continued drinking and Kageyama knew the man was buzzed. He observed the redhead closely. Though unsteady, Hinata's still walking fine. Kageyama wanted to whistle in appreciation how heavy weight drinker Hinata is.

"Kageyama, thanks for today. I thought you're gonna blow a fuse earlier, but you didn't." he followed this one with a chuckle.

"What did you say?! Dumbass bastard, I'll beat you up!" Kageyama and Hinata were walking towards the station were most of the cabs passed by. Hinata laughed cause he knew Kageyama would react like that.

Like the travel to the bar, going home was silent too. Hinata was dozing off again and Kageyama was either too tired to care, or just feeling sleepy himself.

Their apartment building was perfectly lit up, as always. Hinata appreciated this kind of thing, because the old manager usually closed the lights outside after 12 midnight.

Going up their floor was silent too. There was nothing really left to say. As they reached their respective rooms, they both said 'Good night' at the same time. Hinata chuckled and wiped his tears forming at the side of his eyes. He was happy, and another year for him ended and started. The feeling was nice, spending it with the friends from the happiest stage of his life.

He was about to open his door when a hand stopped him and grabbed his keys.

"Why?" Hinata asked. Of course he had an idea why would a man stop him. It's late, they both had their share of drinking, and no one is around.

"I haven't given you my gift yet." Kageyama said, his face was rather close for comfort and Hinata can almost feel the man's breath on his cheeks.

"Then, give it to me now." Hinata said in a whisper. He knew where this will be heading, and somehow the buzz in his ears was quite loud.

Kageyama let go and opened Hinata's room for him. The minute they were inside the redhead's home, he grabbed the man's collar and slid his hand on Hinata's nape.

Their faces were close, nose touching each other. There was no kiss, yet. The tension was high, both contemplating on what they're about to do. Hinata understood, for Kageyama this might be lust. For him, this was really the case. He likes Kageyama, but not to the extent that he will proclaim his everlasting love and offer the buttsex at the get go. No, Hinata likes Kageyama but he can't see himself dating the man. Maybe because his heart was just reminded of how much he treasured Yachi. Seeing her pregnant and happy pained Hinata a bit. Or maybe because he was scared. That'd been the case to him before, this might be the case again.

Kageyama however, was a refreshing break. He was happy seeing Kageyama, feeling young again – crushing hard for the man. Kageyama has many flaws and faults, but he had one merit, and that he is a good Dad.

If Hinata needed to check what's the extent of his feelings for the man, maybe sleeping with him can answer all of his doubts. After all, physical attraction is important too, and body compatibility.

Hinata hugged him, patted that man's back and clenched the man's shirt.

"If we're going to do it, can I suggest a shower? Maybe you take one at your home and check up on things, while I prepare myself?" Hinata took the older, mature,  _'we can make it casual'_ route – and Kageyama snorted. Indeed, he liked how Hinata handles him every now and then.

"You bottoming?" he needed to make sure so he asked Hinata.

"I think the black dildo is quite the tell tale sign that I am."

"Don't lock your door." Kageyama leaned and Hinata thought the man was going to kiss him, but was taken aback when the man licked his lips instead.

The raven then coolly walked out the door.

"Oh no, I wouldn't lock the door even if it kills me." Hinata mumbled to himself.

.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _a/n; Kageyama please, did you just wondered if Bokuto is a retard? O.O [haha forgive me]_
> 
>  
> 
> _next part is up in an hour or so.. ^^_


	7. Suck and Blow [part two]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _a/n; LEMONS... thanks latha, as usual. XOXO_
> 
> * * *

_**  
**_

"Hey you." Hinata just finished showering and cleaning things up when he saw Kageyama sitting on top of his bed.

"Yeah." Kageyama meekly answered.

Hinata walked slowly, but was caught by surprise again, when the raven yanked him up and toss him in the bed.

"Rough much?"

"Shut it, dumbass." Kageyama hovered on top of Hinata. Looking up, Hinata can see the frown on the man's forehead. Looking back past months, he thought Kageyama was nothing but a grump. Yet somehow he felt that this was Kageyama's charm. He reached out and touched the man's face and realized something was amiss.

"You.. You're trembling." Hinata said and after the words parted his lips, the raven blushed profusely. He pressed Hinata's mouth so the man can't laugh some more.

"Well, 'been years." Kageyama mumbled and Hinata, though only partial, caught what he said.

 _'Well, it's understandable? I mean, you can't have an active sex life if you're an Oyabaka'_  Hinata giggled.

"Let's do it at your pace. Go on." Hinata wrapped his arm around the raven and assisted him to rest his arms and let his weight go. Kageyama slowly sink, rubbing his crotch to Hinata's while he went in for a kiss. At first it was a smack, testing for comfort. Then the redhead opened his mouth a bit, welcoming him inside.

Kageyama's lips were softer than Hinata's, making Hinata a bit insecure. He can sense the man's nervousness as the breaths through his nose hummed when they tried to lock their faces with a kiss. The soft tongue pushed inside Hinata's mouth and he moaned how the man skillfully traced his collarbone with his thumb. While Kageyama said he was nervous, Hinata was surely enjoying the skills the man has, now slowly resurfacing.

Any hesitation they had when they started was long blown away when Kageyama broke the sweet and awkward kiss to remove his shirt. Hinata did the same and lay back again, enjoying the view of the man's beautiful body.

"Damn," he uttered. He really liked Kageyama's physique.

The bottle of lubricant was already uncapped, only thing to do was to remove his bottoms. As Hinata was doing so, Kageyama stopped his hands. "Why?" he asked the raven, but didn't receive a reply.

Kageyama looked like he was focused and concentrating so much that Hinata can't help but burst out laughing.

"Fuck, don't laugh!" Kageyama bit the pumpkin's shoulder.

"OW!" Hinata tried wriggled out of the man's hold but was stopped because Kageyama was using his force on the man. He was trying to be patient, well, trying being the key word.

He littered Hinata's neck with kisses and light sucking, while his rock-hard dick itched against the fabric. He grind his hips, enticing Hinata as well, for both of their clothes were thin, and their penises being hot and hard grazed at each other.

Kageyama opened Hinata's legs wide, and admittedly, the poofy airhead felt nervous as well. This was probably the most anticipated sex he's about to have. The previous ones he had -in his own term of definitions - were all  _'meh.'_

"Kageyama, I'm kinda scared." Hinata breathed out. The jet black hair of Kageyama was rather in the way of his view, so he pushed his bangs back, and saw Hinata's face clearly showing what he felt at the moment; redden with embarrassment.

" _Hng_." Kageyama involuntarily groaned. He loved this unknown side of the man as well; lips curling, eyes moist, face flushed. He suddenly felt his cock twitched so much.

He went down, removing Hinata's bottom. Lucky, the man did not request to close the lights, he wanted to see everything there is to see. He had a glimpse before but this was different. The man's crotch was exposed and spread eagle; Hinata's holding his ankle as best as he could so he can give Kageyama the show.

Kageyama flicked Hinata's hardened organ, making the man moaned. The dick was hot under Kageyama's palms.

" _Oh_." Hinata arched his back, when he felt the raven littering trails of soft kisses all over his chest. He was feeling good, loving the fact that Kageyama was taking his time before he went in and push it. When the raven's mouth reached Hinata's hip bone, he grazed it with his teeth and sucked the inner thigh hard, soon after.

Hinata knew what was coming and braced himself.

The inside of the raven's mouth was soft, hot and pleasant.

How long has it been since he received a blowjob? Hinata already forgot.

He was biting his hand, while the other one was clenching the pillow. The spread eagle was long gone, now wantonly laying his back as Kageyama's head bob up and down his shaft. He can see that eyes staring at him while the man blow him off, Hinata was so turned on he's practically convulsing.

He didn't know blowjobs can feel this good. The skillful tongue circled on the organ's head, as the man sucked the air out of his mouth for better suction. The wall of Kageyama's cheeks felt unbelievably warm and soft, and Hinata squirmed under, now tugging the man's hair.

Kageyama felt the precum in his mouth. He winced as his hair was being pulled. He grabbed Hinata's leg and opened it wide, hamping one over his shoulder.

How long has it been since he blow someone off? Kageyama already forgot it.

"Kage.." Hinata moaned softly, which somehow frustrated Kageyama.

"Don't hold your voice out." Kageyama said, removing Hinata's hand off the redhead's mouth. He started jerking off Hinata's so he can come once and relax a bit, he can see the man practically clenching his ass which isn't good for Kageyama, technically speaking.

"What's so good about a man in his late twenties moaning?" Hinata protested.

"It's as good as a man groaning in pleasure, trust me." Kageyama whispered, he was the kind of lover to get lost in sensation, and he would like Hinata to be that too.

Kageyama slowly prepped Hinata, carefully inserting a finger. He knew the man is used to this, yet he has to prepare him well, cause even though Hinata was using dildos, that was soft and rubbery, no way near Kageyama's now hard rock thing.

While he does, he kissed Hinata fervently.

He felt Hinata trembling uncontrollably, spasming, moaning hard against the kisses. Kageyama twirled his tongue inside Hinata's mouth and jerked the man faster. The spasms continued and Hinata's hot liquid oozed out and trickled onto Kageyama's hand.

Kageyama let Hinata rest for a while, his two fingers still inside the redhead, moving like scissors cutting- he stretched Hinata.

"Kageyama.."

"Yeah?"

"I have a request." Hinata breathed out audibly.

"Go for it."

"Can you bang me real rough? Like mind, shattering sex. Please!"

"..."

"Wow!" Kageyama was taken aback, but that was a real good come on.

He removed his fingers inside. He lubed it up real good, and it was soft enough, but there's no way that it'd be enough. But hey, the man said he wanted to pass out, so maybe passing out from the pain was also a part of it too. Kageyama justified himself and nodded.

Kageyama stood up on the bed, dragging Hinata's arms with him. He let the man support himself on the wall, back arched and butt facing Kageyama. Their overlapping bodies moved in sync, Hinata's head tilted back while Kageyama kissed him and jerked himself while he tore the condom. When he's all hard, lubed and ready, he hooked his thumb on Hinata's entrance and entered slowly. Feeling Hinata shaking from the sudden pain.

"It's too soon to push me out." Kageyama said. Maybe it was unconscious on Hinata's part, but it was really hard to get in.

After he pointed out, Hinata relaxed and he was in all the way to the hilt. Any hesitation the redhead had was pushed down by pleasure and bliss. Kageyama's arms looped under Hinata's knees and he lifted the man, feverishly ramming and writhing, both in pleasure and pain.

Kageyama was right, Hinata was enjoying the groans from Kageyama echoing at his ears, as the raven rest his head on Hinata's shoulder for support. The man has a good arm, supporting Hinata while his hips thrusted upward. The angle was perfectly hitting whatever it was that needed some stimulation, making Hinata cry outloud.

The raven pulled out, lay on the bed and assisted Hinata to straddle him up, he let Hinata's body collapse on top of him, while his legs work out and hips move upwards.

By this time, Hinata was crying with tears. He didn't know sex was this good. The hot, hard penis was different. He didn't imagine this sensation.

Kageyama hold onto the man's hips, plunging him and meeting his thrust. This was all too good for him as well. He already jerked off in the showers so he won't cum as fast when they did it, and now it seems he won't last long as well. Looks like Hinata was the same, the said man calling his name outloud.

"I'm close too, you can let go Hinata." Kageyama shook his hips as he thrusted and a few seconds after, he heard Hinata moaned, his stomach wet from the man's cum - and his penis being crushed by Hinata's clenching butt. By that time, the raven came as well. Biting Hinata's shoulder as he did.

They stayed silent for a while before Kageyama pulled out when his turned a bit soft. He let Hinata lay on his back; while the said man was still conscious, he looked so darn sleepy.

"Want something to drink?" Kageyama asked.

"No. You can go home now, Kageyama. I can clean after myself." Hinata answered.

"..That's a bit cold of you, don't you think? Kicking me out like that?" Kageyama's chest pounded hard, his face was red, he was getting angry for some reason hearing this.

"We both know what this was.." Hinata pointed out. Of course, they weren't dating, but even so, this was rather harsh.

"Was I not good enough? Does my thrust displease you? My blowjob isn't good? What about the angles? Did I not satisfy you? What is it that you hate?" Kageyama asked, firing it very rapidly while he desperately dressed himself. He was rather humiliated. A little bit more and he would punch Hinata.

"..No. it was very, very good." Hinata said.

"THEN WHY?!" Kageyama roared, and pressed Hinata's face, inches away from his. He was shooting glares, veins popping at his temples. He needed a sound answer, or else he would really let the man have it.

"..cause…"

"What?! I didn't hear you!" Kageyama let the man go to speak clearly.

"..It seems I like you more, than I initially thought I would." Hinata covered his face as he said, which was rather silly of him, since his flaccid, messy penis was still exposed for the raven to see.

Kageyama felt shy as well, seeing the man's ears were red. He can literally hear Hinata's heartbeat, or was it his? His lips somehow curled into an imaginable smile. He liked Hinata before, during the time of their encounter years back; cross dressing and all. Now the same person was confessing to him was a warm feeling. Though, he won't admit it. Kageyama was damn happy.

"So.. You.. wanna.." Kageyama stuttered. His exes were the ones to ask him out, how in the world one can ask someone out without feeling shy was a mystery.

"I don't think I can have sex again at the moment. It's damn painful." Hinata was still shy, now covering his mouth with the back of his hand. He was looking at Kageyama though, unlike earlier.

"Dumbass, fucking idiot. I wasn't talking about that!" Kageyama felt annoyed, somehow things got tense and awkward.

 _'Come on! Ask him out!'_ Kageyama patted his chest, preparing to say the word.

 _'Oh! Of course he still want to! I came twice, he came once!'_ Hinata thought.

"Will you go out with me?"

"I can give you a blow job!"

The two of them spoke at the same time, clearly _not_  on the same wave length.

"..."

This embarrassed Kageyama upto no end. He stood up and stomped his feet towards the door.

"I'm going home! I HOPE YOU DIE FROM ANAL FISSURES!" Kageyama roared.

"Wait!" Hinata forced himself to stand up and went after Kageyama. The man was fast though, but he did manage to catch up, but a wrong move made his hips and butt hurt, enough to make him collapse on the floor.

"Tch." Kageyama removed his shirt again and raise Hinata's arms to wear it on him. He was nice enough to pick the man up, and let him sit on the couch.

"Water?!" Kageyama asked a bit angrily, while he opened the fridge.

"Yes sir." Hinata meekly replied. He was enjoying the treatment though. Rough at words but really kind was Kageyama. Hinata smiled at the man when he gave Hinata the bottled water.

"Kageyama?"

"The fuck you want?!" Kageyama growled, pressing Hinata's head. On a normal day, Hinata would be so mad, like always, and maybe jab Kageyama's stomach, but this wasn't a normal day. He knew Kageyama was just hiding his embarrassment from earlier. How cute, Hinata thought.

"Please take care of me." Hinata softly said.

"..."

Kageyama's lips curled into an unrecognizable smile again. It was rather scary, Hinata thought. Maybe Kageyama isn't used to these kinds of things, and now he was feeling shy too.

Kageyama ruffled Hinata's hair, as if saying he will take care of him. Both idiots felt the churning of their stomach. Somehow, this feels like puberty dating.

.

"So..." Hinata mumbled.

"What is it this time?!"

"About the blowjob?" Hinata was still up for it.

Kageyama looked at the man, eyes wide and peeking from below. Standing up was a good choice.

He then whipped out his cock and let Hinata have his way with him..

Indeed, sex was a good thing. For he won't know how to be lovey dovey after Hinata agreed to go out with him.

.

* * *

.

"Good morning Tsubasa." Hinata saw the little girl and felt incredibly guilty.

"Morning. Hinata-san, can you fix my ribbon? I can't see it?" Tsubasa was out of the opened door. From the look of it, Kageyama was rummaging something on their shoe rack.

"Let me see." Hinata crouched down and fixed her uniform's ribbon. This was his first time doing so, and he was fumbling how to finish it.

Kageyama finally managed to find his shoes and wore it. He saw the two in front of their door and let them be, enjoying the scene.

"There, done." Hinata smiled and stood up.

"Morning. Where to?" the raven asked.

"Vendo." Hinata said. There was one on the third floor, so he punched the number on the elevator button. It was an awkward ride down. Tsubasa was rather cheery, speaking to his Dad about something. His floor was up, so Hinata said his goodbye to the kid.

When Hinata went out, Tsubasa fixed her glasses, and added when the door closed - "Dad, the place where you and Hinata-san drunk last night has a lot of mosquitoes?" she asked.

"Wha-Why?" Kageyama was nervous.

"Cause.." She points at Kageyama's neck.

"..same mosquito bites as Hinata-san's."

_'Shit!'_

* * *

_._

_**~omake~** _

Hinata was out shopping at the convenience store that afternoon, his fridge needed some desserts, maybe some beers and drinks. He was stopped short seeing a familiar face. Kageyama was at the counter, from the looks of it, the man was purchasing some condoms, a bar of chocolate, and a deck of cards.

 _'The fuck is he doing.'_ the redhead wondered.

Hinata followed the man, scrapping his idea of buying. It was just a short walk to their home. When Kageyama reached the complex, Hinata discreetly went behind the man. He let him enter his office, waited for a few minutes, before he took a peek.

He saw Kageyama sucking one card in front of the mirror.

Hinata was shocked.

Kageyama by this time saw Hinata peeking at the window. He panicked and tossed the deck of cards haphazardly.

"Wait, dumbass!" He roared, chasing Hinata.

"I'm sorry for taking a peek!" the redhead cried out and ran towards the elevator. He felt the second hand embarrassment and didn't know what to do with those feelings.

"Oi! I said wait, damn you!"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _a/n; haha so they're dating now.. lol. awkward stuff going on. Kageyama, what the fuck? [ he liked the game too much] XD_
> 
>  
> 
> _thanks for reading.. ^^_


	8. Let's go out on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/n; thanks latha for proofreading this chapter. I'm sorry, it took me a month to update. I'm in a f* ^%d up place.. anyway, please enjoy this long ass chapter as an apology. fresh young blueberry kageyama isn't so fresh here. i warned you about his delinquency :P_
> 
> * * *

"Kageyama-san." Kenma spoke softly like always, knocking on Kageyama's office window. The latter stood up, opened his door and nodded to the man. He knew Kenma stayed over Hinata's place, due to the fact that they were pressed for time for the book Hinata was delayed sending manuscripts for.

"All done?" he asked the man and Kenma nodded. He knew there was something Kenma needed from him, for he will not knock if he just wanted to say his farewell. "Anything you need?" the raven asked.

"I'm headed to the office to submit these." Kenma said as he held the binds of papers in his hands. "Can you please look over Shouyo? He's a mess right now." Kenma scratched his eyes a bit and Kageyama can see that they had it rough, he was happy too; Kenma is a good friend and the raven can see that clearly.

"Do you perchance have his keys?"

Kenma automatically gave Kageyama the keys he took from the redhead. He knew Hinata wouldn't mind since the two are dating; his friend is also not the type of person who isn't so keen on keeping his privacy either—Kenma thought so.

As Kageyama locked his office door, seeing as it was just a little over 10 in the morning, the said man had a note plastered on his window: 'Will be back after lunch'.

Before he went to the boyfriend's place, Kageyama gathered some food leftovers at their home. However, only the red miso soup was left when he actually opened up their fridge.

" _Tch_. Tsubasa, get here!" he shouted. Little footsteps tapped on their floor and Tsubasa came, face focused on the phone she was holding.

"Yes?" she asked, not caring that her Dad sounded upset or angry when he called.

"I told you, the fish was for lunch! You ate it all again!" Kageyama pressed his daughter's head and the other one stopped whatever she was doing to fend him off.

"It was delicious. I can't help it. I'm a growing kid!" she said.

"You mean a growing gorilla?! Stop overeating! Look at this stomach!" Kageyama jabbed Tsubasa's latest peeve—her daddy poking at her tummy.

"Stop it!" flailing her arms as she ran away from him. There was no other choice but to check Hinata's fridge and cook something for the man. Tsubasa being in summer vacation means she's staying indoors 24/7, looking for food she can eat. Kageyama was not pleased with this kind of attitude, but indeed, she was growing faster than most kids her age.

He sighed, there was nothing he can do by now. "I'm going to Hinata-san's place. Do not open the door if someone buzz in. I don't care if you know that person. You call me, understood?"

"Yes." She answered. She wanted to come with her dad as well, but she knew that these past few days, Hinata was either too busy to talk to her, or he's just flooded with work and that time was irrelevant. She knew when to hold back, she'd rather her Dad take care of the man since she was not oblivious about the fact that the two are actually dating now. They were a bit tiptoeing around her more than they did before; rather than being secretive, it had the opposite effect.

"Say hi for me." She added as her Dad walk out of the door.

Continuing where she left off, Tsubasa read the PDF file on her phone, leisurely enjoying a bag of chips she hid under their sofa.

* * *

.

"What?!" Kageyama quickly knelt beside the redhead laid on the floor. "What's wrong?!" he asked as he slapped the man's cheek lightly.

"I wanted to call you.. But I'm too sleepy. Must've passed out here or something." Hinata answered with a weak voice.

Checking the pumpkin head's complexion, he hasn't had a good night sleep for a few days, give or take. Dark circles under his eyes was an obvious give away too. That, and the fact that the man stinks so bad, as bad as the smell inside his room.

"Why is it so dirty in here?" Kageyama cringed his nose as he assisted Hinata to sit up.

"I fired my maid." Hinata finished his sentence with a cough. Kageyama leaned the man to the wall in his entry way. "She was taking food at their home, even some of toiletries. I caught her and she said.. she had some money issues. I don't mind if she just... honesty man, honesty.. I would've understand. Anyway, that's that.." Hinata removed his glasses to rub his tired lids.

Hinata sniffed something from Kageyama's food container and his stomach growled. Kenma and him had pizza for dinner and cold pizza for early breakfast, as early as 5am.

"I'm hungry." Hinata said, asking to be fed.

Kageyama stood up dragging the boyfriend with him. "Would you like to take a bath first? I'll make you something to eat since Miso won't be enough." he offered but the redhead shook his head. It was understandable that he was too tired to bathe.

"Then I'll rephrase my question—would you like me to help you bathe? Being greasy is not good for you as well. Once you're fresh, your mood will get better." Kageyama said, assisting Hinata to sit on the sofa after he swatted some trash off it.

Hinata contemplated for a second, the idea wasn't bad, but that'd be too embarrassing. "I think I can bathe myself. Had lunch yet?" he stood up slowly, summoning the energy to get to the tub; his raven following closely.

"Too early for that. Don't lock the door, in case you fall asleep or something." he said to the redhead before he lightly pinched the man's ass.

"Uh huh." was all Hinata could mutter. He was glad Kageyama was understanding about his job, but not having sex for two weeks was straining.

Did the raven had to endure the shameless day dreaming like he did? Kenma was quite annoyed with him last night for he kept on saying vulgar things out of frustration. Though seeing Kageyama so composed was a bit disheartening.

Instead of thinking about things they can talk later, Hinata went inside the bathroom, keeping the door partly opened as his man asked him to do.

Moments after he ran the shower and filled the tub, the kitchen sounded lively.

The ' _ton ton ton_ ' sound of the chopping board was pleasant and the sizzling of the frying pan was inviting. He was actually looking forward to it. Good thing Kageyama suggested him taking a bath; a meal is greatly appreciated when feeling refreshed.

After the bath, Hinata brushed his teeth without toothpaste and rinse with little unflavored mouthwash, he carefully moisturized his face and dried his hair. Combing it made him a little bit happier. Indeed, washing clean cheered him up.

Getting dressed after that was swift as well. He went out and saw that there was food waiting for him. Egg rolls, miso soup, freshly steamed rice with sesame oil, pan fried mackerel—everything was mouthwatering.

" _Itadakimasu_." he clapped and dug in. Kageyama was washing the things he used for cooking; the kitchen itself was clean enough, unlike the living room.

"Mind if I air out the room?" he asked and Hinata gave the go ahead. He opened the balcony glass door, it was summer and surprisingly it's not that hot. The mid day had a mild breeze.

Kageyama then started vacuuming which surprised the redhead. "Oi! Stop that! I'll ask a replacement maid later." Hinata yelled from where he stood. Since the space was wide, he strained himself to speak louder so the raven can hear him. Not good for the condition of his throat.

"I can just tidy a little bit. It smelled like there was rotten food from somewhere. I can't take it, to be honest." Kageyama said and proceeded.

Hinata, a little exhausted, didn't want to argue further so he let the man be. Chewing his food slowly, he savored the first ever meal Kageyama made for him.

The satisfying food made the redhead sleepier than he was earlier. "Kageyama, mind if I rest now?" he asked. He knew Kageyama would want to at least have a brief talk with him.

"Is there anything else you need?" asked Kageyama while he stuffed the vacuum back in its place.

"Hmm. Let's see… Can you stay with me until I fall asleep then?"

"That'd be my pleasure." he said as he followed Hinata to the bedroom. Relief flooded over when he saw the room itself is pristine—without a mess and smelled fresh.

"You just thought of something rude, didn't you? Yes, my bedroom is cleaner. I haven't slept since my maid left. Leave me be."

Kageyama chuckled while Hinata went to finally clean his teeth thoroughly to the adjoined washroom. The reason why he didn't earlier was to taste the food better. After he was done, he swiftly tucked himself under the covers. The air conditioning was set to the right temperature and he sighed a bit knowing he can finally rest.

His Kageyama was also lying down beside him.

"Ah, damn." Hinata muttered. Which confused the other one. Was he uncomfortable with Kageyama tucking Hinata's head on the hollow part of his shoulder? The raven wondered.

"What is it?" whispered Kageyama to Hinata's ear and gave it a brush of kiss.

"I thought I'm too tired for this.." he whispered back, burying himself on the man's embrace, rubbing his hardening groin on Kageyama's leg, or whichever part of the man's body it was.

Kageyama responded by touching Hinata exactly where he wanted to.. "You're tired, that's why it is like this. You became relax that's why you're hard. Baka."

"The 'Baka' is unnecessary, and you're not making sense. Doing  _it_ or what?" Hinata rolled and hovered on top of Kageyama.

"Not right now. Come rest."

"Hmm."

"What now?" he hugged the man and leaned forward so he can give him a kiss, but Hinata diverted his head, refusing to.

"It's just that, we only did it once and it seemed like you died down or something. Don't you want to do it with me? We just dated and you're already-"

His lips were pressed by a finger, Kageyama silently eying him to submission. As if saying he doesn't need to say whatever it was that he is thinking.

"That's not true at all, and you know that." Kageyama pulled him closer, "It's just.."

"It's just?" Hinata asked, straddling the man under him. Him without glasses needed to squint his eyes a bit to make out Kageyama's face. The room was lightly dimmed, being the whole windows closed so they can open the air conditioning without the cool breeze leaking out. However, Kageyama thought the squint made Hinata looked tempting, with the man's loose neckline and smooth legs brushing up on his arms, of course Kageyama would be tempted.

He summoned his last ounce of reason and grabbed the man to lay him down beside him. "You collapsed on the entry way earlier. Your complexion is off and you're too tired. I don't want you passing out in the middle of it. Please understand my feelings too." Kageyama said sternly.

"..Okay." was the only answer Hinata could give him. He was quite touched if he's being honest with himself. That part of the man was the gap between his appearance and reality. He looked like the cold, uncaring man, but deep down he was nice enough to show bits of nice things here and there.

That was a first for Hinata. To feel utterly embarrassed and happy at the same time.

He buried his head on the pillows, pretending to be sulking being rejected. The raven soothes him down and gave him light massages on his shoulders.

"Go to sleep. I'll be downstairs if you needed anything. I have your key, I'll come wake you for dinner."

"Don't want to." Hinata said.

"Why?" Kageyama's tone was a bit condescending.

Hinata, having the streak for being a baby, wanted to test Kageyama a little more. "Can you stay with me and not do work today?" he asked.

"I can't do that. But.." Kageyama paused to scratch his head. "You know I brought a bike the other day, right? Let's go for a ride after you rested." he said.

Hinata rolled over to lay on his back, looking at Kageyama seated at the edge of the bed beside him. "Wow, okay. That's cool. Let's do that!" he smiled.

"Then, I have to go soon. Go. To. Sleep." Kageyama pressed Hinata's head plastered back onto the pillow which the other one responded by licking the man's hand.

They exchanges a few playful jabs, pinching Hinata's fat here and there before the man finally exhausted his energy and went to sleep.

* * *

.

It was his coffee break time when Kageyama went up to check things at his home. Tsubasa was playing an online game where she was building some sort of empire, and though that may seemed unsuitable for a young girl such as herself, Kageyama knew she was mature enough to handle it. What's more, she'll pull you into a long winding debate if you say otherwise.

"Hey kitten." he said as he placed the plastic bag containing some yogurt on top of their coffee table.

"Hey Dad." she replied, pausing her game and throwing herself on top of his old man's lap.

"What did you do today? Just playing all the time?" He asked, giving her a kiss on the cheek which she reluctantly allowed him to. Her Dad smelled like cigarettes and she hated it. Though Kageyama was careful enough to rinse his mouth after.

"Yeah." she answered.

"Listen, me and Hinata-san will go out after dinner, do you mind if we do that?" He asked.

She said she didn't mind and stood up again, sat beside her dad and started eating the yogurt. It was her favorite mango flavor. The only mango flavor she can eat.

"Dad, can I ask you a personal question?" She said, eyes still on her food, though she had a serious tone on her. The sound from the game she was playing was the background, somehow giving the atmosphere a funny mood.

"Shoot." he replied.

Tsubasa finger combed her hair and turned towards her father, she twiddle her thumbs around the mouth of the yogurt container, gaze downwards. – "Are you dating Hinata-san because you were lonely, or do you seriously like him?" she asked.

Kageyama wasn't surprised, there was never an intention to hide matters to Tsubasa so he at least expected a question such as this before hand.

"Before I answer your question, I need to ask you too first. Why do you want to know?" he replied.

Tsubasa was a bit scared when her father had a serious tone with her; he was either playful or angry by fault. So him looking like this means she has to think hard before she opens her mouth.

"Uhm.. I like Hinata-san you see.. He's someone I can talk to without expecting me to act like my age.. He's also funny.. He's an idiot like you.. Ah! I meant that in a good way.. I mean, he doesn't think too much and over analyze the situation. He just… I don't know how to put it in words.."

Kageyama was just listening intently, letting her finish at her leisure.

"If you two break up.. I'm scared that you won't be friends with him and that he might be… well.. you know.." She said.

Kageyama, a doting idiot father, felt that her worries were valid and sound. In fact, he didn't thought that she would have concerns like this.

He sighed and answered – "Tsu, straight or gay or any kind of relationship, when it comes to dating, there's no such thing as a sure relationship. I don't know whether Hinata and I will stay together for long. Who knows? He might have some sort of attitude and beliefs that don't sit well with mine—and vice versa."

Kageyama opened the canned coffee he purchased and took a sip before he continued. "What I know is that I do like him. It's not true what you just said—I was never lonely. I have you after all."

"Hmm." she nodded weakly and hung her head low. Though she was smart, she doesn't understand adult affairs. Something you only learn through experience.

"Besides, even if it does happen, meaning me and him split up.. I don't think he's the type of person who will not speak to you because of something that happened between us. Didn't you say he was your friend?" Kageyama patted his daughter's head and smiled. He had the urge to pinch her and hug her tight but she might be annoyed. Controlling himself was rather hard.

"Okay. I understand. And you're right. I'll still come to his place even after he dumps you." she added.

"..Wha… Oi, what do you mean 'even after he dumps me'?"

"Cause I'm sure he'll be the one finding fault in you. Not the other way around." she snickered.

Kageyama grinned and gave her a noogie as revenge. "You damn brat."

* * *

.

Jiggling his keys on his index finger, Kageyama eyed Hinata, aware that the man always dressed very much to his taste.

The pumpkin head was wearing a blue pastel colored shirt with large prints in front, a jacket with tan color. Very skinny jeans, length until his ankle. The sneakers that Hinata was wearing complements his clothes. He smirked a bit knowing Hinata was conscious of his stares.

"Stop it." Hinata warned after he cleared his throat. – "Kageyama-san, how about Tsubasa-chan? Who's going to stay with her?" Hinata tugged his sleeves, already regretting he didn't wear something thicker just because it was summer.

Kageyama came inside the elevator first, punching the ground floor button. "Tsu's staying with our neighbor. They were more than happy to let her stay." Once the elevator door closed, Kageyama got sneaky and kissed Hinata's nape that was in front of him. Making the man flustered. Hinata retaliate by kicking the man on his shin.

"That hurts." he lied. Hinata didn't hit that hard.

"Uh huh. Sure..." he rolled his eyes and added.- "Anyway, where are we going?"

"I was thinking riding wherever and eat at the place that Tsubasa and I dine at when we feel like eating out."

Going out first, Kageyama was still jiggling his keys; Hinata giggled following behind him. This was the first time he saw the man this excited. Maybe getting his motorcycle was something Kageyama wanted a long time ago. Good thing Kuroo sold his and Kageyama had some savings for it. He was happy for his boyfriend as well.

Truth be told, Hinata was concerned for the man's lack of hobby. Now he's glad that it seems Kageyama now has one.

They stopped in front of the said bike, Hinata pausing to admire it. He understood why Kei didn't want it; Kuroo was quite a reckless driver even if he's a man of the force. Also, it looked quite something a playboy would use as props. From what Kenma just told Hinata a few days ago, Kei was cleaning up Kuroo's act and calling on his bull. That was kind of nice, Hinata thought. Married couples among his friends are funny to gossip at.

Kageyama gave Hinata his helmet and without a hitch, he adjusted the strap to his size, "..You know this is the first time I'm back riding on a motorcycle. I'm quite nervous." he added.

Kageyama gulped. While this is Hinata's first, he however, had given countless of men and women a ride when he was in his teens. All of them were people he slept with.

"Heh.." Hinata leered. – "From your looks, it seems like you gave a lot of people a ride or two." Hinata teased and received nothing back.

"..eh? That's really the case?"

"Well, that was 6 years ago. When I had Tsubasa, I stopped doing things like that."

_'And it's not like I wanted to. They just latched themselves on me even though I wasn't interested.'_  Kageyama just said this one to himself.

Feeling his face burning up. He didn't want to sound and look like a frivolous person that he was once. Though he was glad that Hinata didn't mind things like that. He just brushed it off and laughed, safely riding back, hugging Kageyama behind.

Kageyama felt his face blushed again. The warmth behind was something he missed, true. But it was different when it was someone he truly liked.

"Hang on tight." He said and rolled away.

The breeze when they got out on the streets was cold, as expected since earlier, the weather was cooler than the past days they had. He was glad that Hinata had the energy to go out even though he might needed to rest more. Kageyama, in reality, wanted to do something for Hinata.

Whenever he comes inside the redhead's home, all he can see was the vast difference of their incomes and careers. It's true, Kageyama's livelihood was sort of steady since their place was a prime location and that they were full of tenants. Nevertheless, he can't help but feel a tad insecure whenever he hears Hinata discussing things with Kenma.

The least he can do was make the man happy by going on dates such as this.

They came to a traffic stop and Kageyama rest one of his foot to balance. He was quite familiar with the place, this was sort of his territory when he was a juvenile delinquent. There's no safer place for him than here.

"..Yama."

"Kageyama-kunn!"

Kageyama was startled by Hinata's voice behind. He looked back and asked what the man wants..

"I want to go there, can we?" Hinata was pointing at a poster of the  _Rainbow bridge, Odaiba_. Which is quite far from where they were. 20 minutes away, give or take traffic. Kageyama, however, was more than willing to go.

"Sure." just then, the traffic signaled then for a go and he rode faster than he was a few moments ago, forcing the redhead behind him to clenched and hold on tighter. Kageyama was careful enough not to make reckless overtakes, but he was bored on staying behind slow cars that he was force to move ahead a few times. Hinata, as Kageyama can sense it, was scared of the swift turns and almost banking maneuvers. The raven laughed it off, thinking how cute it was that his date almost clawed his way on the man's skin at his back.

Kageyama was enjoying the ride, and so does Hinata. Playfully conversing whenever they come to a stop or slow down because of the traffic ahead. Hinata was saying something about how he liked Kageyama's wardrobes. From the dark combinations and his earrings that make a screaming statement. Hinata was praising how much he liked men who had that distinctive taste in clothes.

Kageyama was just listening, it seemed for him, that it has been a while since they had talked. New dating couples should be more awkward and passionate—at least that's how Kageyama imagined it to be. For some reason though, Hinata was very easy to get along with. It felt like they knew each other for a very long time. Though the man infuriates him most of the time and they argue, but still make up soon after because Hinata gets that he really wasn't angry. That was just his character.

Well, he did had some history with Hinata. But it appears as though the other one already forgot about it. Which is good; it's better that Hinata remembers nothing about their past, Kageyama thought. Their encounter was brief but it made an impact on the raven. He wondered is it because it was not the same thing for Hinata that's why the man remembers nothing of it?

They were riding smoothly, almost near the bridge for they can already see the lights of it. He just needed somewhere to park the bike and knew there was a paid parking nearby. He had trouble remembering where and had to ask a few establishment owners nearby, but finally made it.

"Yah.. It's as pretty as I imagined it to be,  _ne_?" Hinata smiled, stretching his arms upward a bit. Their ride was short but he was stiff throughout the ride. Kageyama, on the other hand, was ready to walk. The parking lot guard advised them to carry their helmets which they did, so they had one each while they walk.

"It's a good thing that we came here before it's closed. I guess we still have an hour to walk, want to?" Hinata asked.

"Of course." answered the raven.

The walkway has a few tourists and people nearby, the bridge itself when you're in was just as beautiful when you looked at it from afar. They were just two people, sharing the cool summer breeze while they talked about how Kageyama was when he was a teen while he studied in Tokyo.

Hinata learned that Kageyama was also once a Volleyball player during elementary and middle school, and that his position was a Setter. However, due to reasons Kageyama didn't tell, he stopped halfway first year middle school.

That was a surprise.

Hinata knew Kageyama was a delinquent, a trouble maker—or at least a former one. Maybe that was the case for his quitting. He didn't press for more details, though. He was content with what he know so far.

They continued walking, occasionally taking pictures for souvenir or something to show Tsubasa later.

After they had managed to walk for a good hour, Hinata's stomach was begging for food and so Kageyama asked if he could wait where he was while he pick the bike.

Hinata was more than willing to, considering the parking lot was far from where they were. To pass the time, the redhead took out his phone and waited under where the lights shone brightly. Even if he lived around the city for a few years, he still can't get used to the crowd. Some girls with heavy tan walked passed by him, gawking at him while they did so.

"It might be a bad idea to clip my hair." Hinata muttered to himself, touching the hair accessory he fasten on his bangs. He sure does need a haircut.

A few minutes more and the roar of Kageyama's motorcycle can be heard. Hinata was quite proud of his boyfriend, looks and everything wise. The girls that were gawking at him earlier were all eyes on the raven. His sleek coat and black-all-over get up doesn't look depressing at all. On the contrary, it was dashing on him. Kageyama has long, lean and toned body after all.

Walking swiftly, Hinata hopped on the bike, leaving a trail of envious people behind.

.

.

The breeze while they rode was soothing. He could get used to this, Hinata told himself. He was glad that Kageyama suggested going out for tonight, else he would have stayed home, eat junk foods and probably binge watch anime shows he neglected at his DVD shelf.

"Here we are." Kageyama cut the engine off, waiting for Hinata to get down the bike. The place is near their apartment complex, probably 10 minutes away by foot. Hinata remembers passing by, but never had the courage to eat cause it looked like the patrons were burly and scary guys.

"Hello." Kageyama bowed to greet the owner, who was a man same age as they were.

"Oh! Boss, how are you? It's been a while." The man greeted.

"Huh? Boss?" Hinata looked at Kageyama and was not answered back. Rather, the man panicked a bit and the Mobile Street Food Cart owner got what Kageyama was silently asking him for— _Do not say anything about his past. Do not call him 'Boss'._

Kageyama brushed the signage banner that grazed his forehead and made Hinata sat beside him. There were a few customer near them and they were friendly enough to say hi. Kageyama didn't ask for the menu yet the owner already knew what he will be having. Hinata, though, was looking hard at the menu chalk board.

"Kageyama, I can't read it." he said, naturally cause he wasn't wearing his glasses and his eyes were too strained for contact lenses.

"Oh, Customer.. I suggest you taste our Garlic Soy Sauce Ramen. You can also top it with Chili Shrimp.. regular tempura is also available. If you don't like meat or seafood, I can top it with soy meat." the man smiled and served the two water.

"Ooooohh! What should I take?" he asked Kageyama his opinion and the other said the chili shrimp there is good. Taking his word for it, he ordered just that.

After a few minutes, the two were served their food. Kageyama's was pork curry topped with two eggs. The smell was heavenly that Hinata got jealous. His food however, taste wonderful as well. He was happy that he get to try eating where they are.

Occasionally stealing a spoon or two from the man's plate, Hinata ate heartily and enjoyed conversing with the owner. Kageyama was feeling annoyed. Why did Hinata had it easy talking to people was annoying him for some reason. That trait of friendliness never changed from when the man was young. He then worried how many broken-hearted people the redhead left at his wake.

After their meal, Hinata yawned loudly and rubbed his stomach. "Man, I need some sleep." he said.

"True, that yawn almost teared your mouth." Kageyama snickered. He was answered by a side slap.

"You know, Tsubasa and you have the same attitude. You better ask her to stop scowling though, she might end up growing up looking exactly like you. Oh the horror." Hinata spoke the last sentence monotonously as a joke. Though his concerns about Tsubasa growing up looking exactly like her dad was a scary thought indeed. Kageyama is a handsome man, but Tsubasa is a beautiful girl. That scowling wont suit her well.

"Hm? Why are you pushing the bike? Something wrong with it?" Hinata asked, seeing Kageyama walking beside it, not starting the engine.

"I was thinking of walking towards home. We ate a lot and it was late, do some exercise to help digestion." that was what Kageyama said, but the truth was far from that. He just didn't want this day to end soon. In his entire existence, this might be the first day that he was truly happy for a date.

Heck, this was probably his first date with someone he truly liked—ever.

.

"Hoh. Look who it is.. Kageyama Tobio and his.. hm?  _A man_?"

Kageyama and Hinata were walking slowly, talking about their favorite movie when five men in front stopped them on their tracks. Hinata smelled trouble and Kageyama knew it as well.

"What do you want, huh?!" Kageyama's voice showed his anger. He didn't want Hinata to see him in such state but it can't really be helped. Such a shame as well, they were almost near their home.

"Kageyama, let's just go okay?" Hinata tugged the man's sleeves nervously and Kageyama looked at his date's face. He was feeling so good and it was destroyed in an instant.

"You're right let's just go." Kageyama hopped on his motorcycle and assisted Hinata to hop in as well.

"Oi, oi. Don't tell me you're chickening out?" one man twice as big as Kageyama - mass wise, said and the rest of the gang laughed loudly. Kageyama still ignored them but the other man mistakenly grabbed Hinata's arms.

"Heh, you're quite a beauty aren't yah? That little freckle face is cute." said the man.

"Get off him." Kageyama got off his bike after he safely put it to stand. Hinata is a man and knows how to defend himself so he struggled out of the burly guy's hold and managed to get away. But the persistent fools kept on coming towards them, and luck was not on their side because this part of the street doesn't have a lot of foot traffic.

Kageyama sighed, looks like they aren't getting away unscathed.

"Hinata.." Kageyama whispered.

"What..What do we do?!" the man panicked but Kageyama yanked him and pushed him behind his back.

"I'm sorry for this." Kageyama said under his breath and with a swift motion, the raven landed a hard kick on the man's chest. The man who grabbed his Hinata's arms.

"Waaah!" Hinata exclaimed out of surprise. The mob were surprised too. But they didn't have time to panic, Kageyama was already knocking out the other one who was near him. The two that were on the ground managed to get up once, but was kicked hard again by the enraged Kageyama.

"Kage.. Let's.." Hinata wanted to say ' _let's stop and go home_ ', but can't find his voice. Kageyama was giving the guys one hell of a fight. Managing to evade the mob's punches and kicks; though five versus one is an unfeasible feat. Still, Kageyama had the upper hand.

"Kageyama-kun!" Hinata saw the other one with a blade coming for a stab at his back and the horror flashed before Hinata's eyes. The adrenalin was pumping in his brain that without a second thought, the redhead threw the helmet on the man, hitting him hard at his head.

"Oi! Kageyama-san!" there were a few men running towards them and Hinata tugged Kageyama by the hair.

"OW! Dumbass! What are you doing?!"

"You're not listening to me!" Hinata shouted. "I told you that's enough! More men are coming, let's run! You Bakageyama!" Hinata cried out and Kageyama looked at the men who were coming. Kageyama sighed relief, those guys are his peers and was glad that there was back up coming.

The men they have fought with sense they were soon to be outnumbered and so they scurried away from the scene.

"Kageyama-san! What happened?!" one guy, whom Hinata recalled to have harassed him in the past, was asking Kageyama while his buddies ran towards the mob, trying to catch them.

"They stopped us. We were heading home." was all Kageyama said.

The man looked at Kageyama's companion and stuttered his apology towards the redhead and the other one just nodded, too shocked to say something back.

"Huh? You mean to tell me you harassed him before? What are you, twelve? Why are you attacking citizens?" Kageyama gave the man a punch at his gut. Irritated that Hinata was almost harmed by one of his peers.

"Anyway...Boss, please go home. We'll roam around for a while. Let your companion rest. Leave the rest to us."

The couple did just that, but this time, Kageyama drove the bike.

There was silence between them till they reached their floors. Hinata gave the helmet to Kageyama and apologized that the one he threw got some serious scratches with it.

"Hinata.." Kageyama reached for the man, but Hinata looked visibly troubled by the man's touch for he evaded Kageyama just then.

Kageyama clenched his fist, "I understand, rest first and make sure you sleep." Kageyama thought that Tsubasa was right, looks like he was about to get dumped.

"No!" Hinata grabbed the man's arms just as Kageyama was about to leave the redhead alone. – "Sorry, Kageyama. Please don't think I'm gross." Hinata hung his head low, confusing his boyfriend.

"Why did you say so?"

"Cause.." Hinata fidgeted and let go.

"Cause?" the raven asked, a little nervous about what could it be that Hinata wanted to say.

"That was the first time I saw you fight.."

"Yeah?" Kageyama asked, his heart was beating fiercely inside his chest.

"..I thought you're kinda cool.. and.." Hinata muttered and paused.

"And?" the suspense was rather killing Kageyama. He was already compelled to force the man but held himself back. After all, he showed a dark side to Hinata already.

"..I got… hard for some reason." Hinata managed to say that out loud. Lifting his shirt to reveal his bulge inside his tight jeans.

Kageyama heard a buzz inside his ear, he dragged Hinata to his room.. Grabbing the keys to the man and entered abruptly. He dropped the helmets on the floor and hugged Hinata, burying his face on the man's shoulder.

"I thought for sure I was going to get dumped." Kageyama said.

"I can't breath.." Hinata said, even so, he returned the squeezing hug and let Kageyama do as he pleased.

"I'm fickle, my intentions were never good and I have a bad mouth." Kageyama added. "You wanting me would only give me hope, you know? I wouldn't mind if you leave me."

Hinata answered with a punch in the gut. While Kageyama was squirming, he looked down on the man and sighed. "You take things too seriously. So what? It's not like we're getting married or anything. You have a troubled past, big whoop." Hinata sighed again. "Anyway, are we not doing something about my boner? It's really hard.." Hinata grabbed the man's hand and pressed it on his groins, startling Kageyama.

"Wow." Kageyama was wowing the fact that Hinata was quite mature, even though most of the time he acted like a little kid on par with Tsubasa.

He stood up straight and grabbed Hinata's head, his finger stuck between the man's fluffy hair. He gave the man a feverish kiss, as they touched each others body. Hinata's hands worked its way up the man's shirt while Kageyama undo the redhead's belt.

They walked towards the living room, still lip locked, knocking over ton of things as they do. Kageyama managed to remove the redhead's pants till his thighs. He can't wait till they reach the bedroom as he was feeling so hot.

He bent over the panting redhead on top of dining table while he goes down and licked the man.

"Ah! No! The lubes' inside the bedroom!" Hinata protested and he has a valid reason to do so. Still, Kageyama was down and dirty and he couldn't care less, giving the man some sweet anilingus while he fingered the man carefully.

"Ahh.. NO..." Hinata cried out, but was defeated by pleasure. He can feel the man's tongue and fingers plundering him.

"Kageyama.." The redhead clawed the table, crying with pleasure when the man successfully found the wall he wanted to be stimulated. He felt like there were tiny little fingers giving him massages inside; stimulating his prostate was always his high.

Hinata can hear the clink of Kageyama's belt as the man unzipped his as well. The raven then removed his finger in, so that he can put condom that was conveniently tucked safe inside his pocket. Hinata looked behind and saw Kageyama tearing up the wrapper with his teeth, wearing the rubber and squeezing the excess lubrication on the man's dick.

"Ready?" asked Kageyama and the redhead nodded as response. He brazed himself, seeing as he was not properly lubed, it would definitely hurt.

Kageyama by then hooked his index finger on the man's hole, widening the gap. He slowly inserted his penis' head, successfully inserting 1/4's of it.

"Whew." he breathed out. Hinata was squeezing him so tight that he needed to slow things down a bit. He leaned back and spit on his dick while he eased slowly and plunge some more.

"Ahhh… Shit.." Hinata cried some more, finally relaxing, as Kageyama can feel him not clenching anymore.

"Go on, jerk your dick." Kageyama grabbed the man's hips as he starts to thrust slow and shallow, allowing Hinata to feel the pleasure as he assaulted the man's sweet spot.

As if his own cock remembers where to grind, it was effortless of him to pinpoint where to angle the plunges. And every time Kageyama did so, Hinata's whole body convulsed and trembled. As Kageyama suggested, Hinata stroked his member, feeling his pre-cum dribbled on his fingers.

Hinata had this habit of pressing his penis' head even if it was sensitive, borderline painful. He never knew why, but it gives him twice pleasure whenever he touch himself, and today was no exception from it.

As the table shook from Kageyama's now violent thrust, Hinata's strokes were faster and harder, occasionally clenching his anus as Kageyama pulls out so the man has some suction to it. He loved how the raven groaned and cursed and how their sex was rather intense than the first one they had. As proof of it, Kageyama raised the man's other leg, placing it on top of the table. Flexing Hinata to his limit while the raven gently gave Hinata's scrotum a massage.

"..ooh." moaned Hinata, surprised that he came so fast. Kageyama however, is still at it.

Because the raven knew after Hinata came, he needed a second to breath, he pulled out and adjusted Hinata's position. Letting the man lay on top of the table. He knew it was sturdy enough and that it can handle Hinata's weight.

"Let's remove this." Kageyama said as he strips Hinata's pants off, opening the man's leg wide.

"No."

"I've been hearing a lot of no tonight." Kageyama chuckled as he went down and kissed Hinata's lips, fingers tweaking the man's nipple.

"Uhm." Hinata moaned as he felt his sticky cock touching Kageyama's chest. But he was stopped short when he felt Kageyama re-entering him again.

"Ah, so damn good.." Kageyama closed his eyes for a second and leaned his body back so he can take a closer look where they were connected.

Hinata thought it was sexy and he was aroused, but physiology was not on his side, for he was not getting hard that soon.

"Hey.."

"What.." Hinata answered, holding his voice back every pound the raven took.

"Want to see how it looks like?" Kageyama asked and Hinata already got what the man was asking.

"Of course, I'm up for it." Hinata accepted. He was no prude so he gave the permission to Kageyama so that the man can film the last minutes before he came.

And so, Kageyama took the phone Hinata fished from his jacket pockets and started filming Hinata's ass. The hole where he was moving in and out. It was kinky and the inside of Kageyama's stomach, including his balls, were tingling in delight.

"Here I go.." Kageyama almost lost balance, melting inside Hinata. The video was perfectly recording the deed; Kageyama slowly pulling out, the condom filled with his cum and the pink hole slowly closing as he left its inside.

"There. Done." Kageyama gave Hinata the phone after he saved it, both of them panting from the high.

They rested for a few minutes, Hinata just laying there and Kageyama kissing the man's knees and inner thighs. Hinata decided to watch the video later, somehow embarrassed even a little bit.

"Kageyama.." Hinata got down from the table and went in for the fridge, still naked at the bottom while Kageyama raised his pants and zipped it up.

"Yeah?" Kageyama hugging Hinata's back, littering it with kisses as he did.. "What is it?"

"Can you please stay with me again, until I fall asleep.." he asked, turning his head towards the raven,

"Of course, but I can't stay the night. I promise Tsubasa." he said, his voice a bit sad. Of course he would want to sleep with Hinata if he could, but circumstances doesn't permit them.

"Obviously. I would seriously judge you if you prioritize me over your kid." Hinata added which made Kageyama truly happy.

"Heh."

They went inside the toilet, refreshing themselves up. Kageyama helping Hinata apply cream on his anus and they went for the bed.

They just laid there, eyes close, listening to music while Kageyama waited on Hinata to sleep.

"Kageyama.." whispered Hinata.

"Hm?"

"Can you please tell me your past? Why the 'boss' and that stuff. No pressure, tell me when you're ready. I'll listen."

Kageyama was not surprised. He sighed and gave the okay.

"Let's do that tomorrow. Sleep now, good night, Shouyo."

"Good night, my perv.."

"Haha."

* * *

_._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _a/n; again, truly sorry for the delays. thanks for reading and hope to see you next chapter. also, if i don't reply to comments, I'm sorry... net is a hard thing to come by these days. that and i might be away for a few days/weeks. you can give me some shout outs at tumblr. just search rhyemeow. ^^_


	9. Kiss Kiss Fall In love : part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/n; i have no excuse. life's been hell. I'm sorry for everything.._
> 
> * * *

Kageyama was done packing most of his stuff when Tsubasa entered his room, she sat on the floor watching her Dad with sadness in her eyes.

Catching that up, Kageyama rustled her hair, "..don't look like that. I don't want to leave you too, but you have school." he said.

"But I want to see Grandpa too. Can I come with you, please?" she pleaded, gently tugging Kageyama's shirt.

Of course it was impossible. Though Kageyama isn't that strict to Tsubasa and gives her anything she wanted so long as he can afford it, there was one thing Kageyama can't and won't tolerate, and that is Tsubasa skipping on classes for no valid reason.

His grandpa strained his waist and needed someone to help him for a few days until Kageyama's mother returns home from her short vacation with her friends. For this reason, he was called to assist the old man. Tsubasa wanted to come, but her classes just started and her Writing and Reading Tutorial- which Kageyama had just paid in full is nonrefundable and paid by the hour. It'd be a waste if she took absence.

"By the way, don't cause Hinata trouble, okay? I know you're friends with him and he might not make it a big deal if you ask him lot of favors, but he's busy." He patted her head and paused for a while which made Tsubasa curious.

"I have to make sure you have enough hair ties. You always lose them it's getting ridiculous. Are you eating them or?.."

Though seemingly joking, Kageyama was genuinely asking her what was it that she was doing with all of her hair accessories. It has become a joke at the place where he buys them that he was hairdresser, or has a lot of kids at home. He wanted to ask her to cut her hair shorter, but she was rather fond of its length. The fact that it's a hassle doesn't change though.

"I'll.. try not to lose them.." she said meekly. She hates to admit the fact that she removes her hair-ties to hide her face in class. That's another thing only Hinata knows.

.

.

Their afternoon went by like that; Kageyama finished cleaning his room and Tsubasa's while he had laundry going on. He took the day off, preparing things Tsubasa might need for her school. He already circulated the memo that he will be gone for a few days or a week depending on the situation. The tenants loved the old manager, and gave their regards and some even had Kageyama bring in gifts which added to his baggage. Good thing Hinata lend his car, for he won't be able to carry all of it using his motorcycle, and it'd be a hassle if he rides the bus.

After he finished with the chores, he gave Hinata a call which remained unanswered. The redhead did say he was busy and had a meeting that might run a little late. Apparently, after his schedule, he's going to meet some of his friends cause one got engaged and they're going to celebrate. He didn't mind that much, but he's going to have to talk to the man regarding Tsubasa's schedule.

Kageyama understood that leaving his daughter to Hinata, who has no babysitting experience unsupervised, would be risky but he truly trusts Hinata and he wouldn't want anyone looking after her. To err on the safe side, he also asked the Auntie next door to look after her from time to time. Not because he doesn't believe Hinata, but because  _it is Hinata._ He will definitely do something stupid together with Tsubasa—probably over eat, play video games till dawn or get lost in a theme park somewhere.

Kageyama felt a shudder thinking all of these are possibilities, especially since there was one time that the two went out and got home hauling a bucket full of candy bars and their faces painted with Anime Characters.

What exactly happened to the two -even after Kageyama nagging them to tell- remained a mystery and it looked like Tsubasa and Hinata would take those secrets to their graves.

He crinkled his nose and scratched his head, "..now I'm really scared.." he mumbled which Tsubasa caught clearly. Even so, she decided it was best that she should let it go.

Before dinner time, Kageyama received a mail from Hinata saying he would come home late. He's used to eating together with him and the portions he prepares were always for them three. This arrangement was naturally done when Hinata kept barging on them during dinner time. Hinata often brings in groceries with him and while Kageyama cooks, the two finishes Tsubasa's homework, or Hinata helps in preparing Tsubasa's things for school for the next day. It has been a few months since they started dating and except the fact that he and the man sleeps together, Hinata's overly friendly personality and their relationship did not change much.

Hinata's still idiotic and fun around him. Sometimes sweet, while other times a pain. If there's one thing Kageyama was happy and maybe a tad bit jealous of, is that Tsubasa and Hinata were really close.

The two; Tsubasa and Hinata, would stay indoors and play Wii with Kenma sometimes, or Hinata's friends doing Karaoke night and them hanging out with the guys.

When Tsubasa can't hang out with them because they were drinking, Hinata would leave them for a while and stay with Tsubasa, playing and talking about things until she falls asleep. The guys; Hinata's friends, were joking about the fact that Hinata is the cool step-dad, or the mother she can say secrets to.

It made Kageyama happy, of course it does. But relationships like the one they have isn't something you can call stable and permanent. He doesn't hear 'I love you' often and he doesn't say it either.

True, Kageyama believed there are other forms and ways of showing love. However, Hinata treats him the same and that scares him to the point of giving the raven anxiety about where they were going on with this.

After all, he really does like Hinata, it's painful to imagine what would he do if the man suddenly wants to break up— _not that he will give the man a chance though._

* * *

_._

Kageyama was smoking at the terrace, holding a beer can when his phone vibrated. He didn't even have to check who it was and immediately took the call.

" _Yo_." an unfamiliar voice greeted him. He looked at his phone screen to check who it was, and sure enough, it really is Hinata's number.

"Who's this?" he asked.

" _It's Bokuto, the guy from Hinata's birthday? Remember me?_ " an overly enthusiastic man answered. Kageyama sucks at name but he had an idea who the man was. After Hinata's birthday, there are a few guest he hasn't seen since. The noisy man with spiky, silvery hair and the one who was silent that was always with him.

 _'This might be the noisy one.'_ Kageyama told himself.

"Ah, yes. Of course I remember." he lied and continued. "Did something happened to Hinata?"

" _Ah, this is..Buh!_ "

Bokuto burst out laughing and Kageyama heard Hinata's whimpering from the background. The phone was then transferred to Kuroo and he said they're taking Hinata home. Kageyama, though felt it was weird, was worried about what might've happened to the man.

After a few minutes of standing outside their apartment complex, Kageyama saw an SUV rolled out in front. The first one to get out was the guy with freckles he remembered to have a pregnant wife. He was followed by Kuroo's husband whom Kageyama secretly called  _'lanky bastard_ '. Kuroo was in the driver's seat and did not come out but rolled his window down to greet him. Kageyama's worries diminished when he saw that apparently, everyone looked so relaxed—and oddly in a giggly mood.

Bokuto and the one with black hair came out; the noisy man was laughing a thigh slapping one, catching his breath while he did. Kageyama by then was getting impatient.

"Sorry about this." The man who reintroduced himself as Akaashi apologized and asked Hinata to come down, which the other one answered with a whimper again.

"Just get the fuck out, dumbass!" Kageyama snapped, 'being nice for show' be damned. He opened the car door and almost dragged Hinata out, but was kicked in the shin.

"You son of a!… Damn!" Kageyama winced and all guys laughed some more.

When everyone settled down, Kuroo interrupted. "Hinata, Yamaguchi has a pregnant wife waiting at home.."

" _Ugh_." Hinata groaned. He hate to admit it, but he's nothing but a nuisance. Even so, he's scared of Kageyama's reaction. Especially after the man actually asked him to look after Tsubasa.

Kageyama frowned and tried to keep his cool. "I won't be mad. Its cold, Hinata. I forgot to bundle up so let's go inside." He said, which was true. He's wearing a loose tee and track pants. Even though it was warm season, there have been a few typhoons that passed by that made the weather still cool after the sun sets.

Hinata, having no choice, stepped out of the car and removed the handkerchief pressed on his mouth. He revealed a very swollen lips, red that looked so painful especially the upper one.

He peaked at Kageyama's face and from the looks of it, the said man's brain was currently short-circuiting.

"Buwahaha!" Kuroo and Bokuto laughed in sync while Yamaguchi sighed. "..get inside Hinata.." the freckled face man added, speaking out of concern.

The men drove off after they said their goodnight to the lovers. Surprisingly before they left, the tall glasses guy gave a box of strawberry short cake for Tsubasa. Kageyama often times see this box at home whenever Hinata's friends came over. He knew that glasses guy was a resident doctor, but what's all the cake about? Kageyama wondered.

They were silent going up, Kageyama held Hinata's hand, sometimes pressing his thumb on the poofy airhead's palm. He had this habit of pressing it as if he was massaging Hinata, though this was all done unconsciously. He yawned twice, feeling relaxed now that his worries subsided. When the elevator door opened, he tugged Hinata back to the man's room for he wanted to spend some time with him before he leaves. 

All this time Hinata was nervous, wondering what Kageyama's reaction would be when he tells the reason for his swollen lips.

"You hungry?" Kageyama asked as he set the cake on top of Hinata's kitchen counter. He was busy looking for a clean Tupperware to place the shortcakes so it won't be soggy.

"Mh." Hinata shook his head. "..er, Kageyama?" he managed to say something decent despite his condition. The lack of Kageyama's anger or questions' been bothering him.

"Hm?" Kageyama was taking out some ice and place it on a mixing bowl. "Excuse me for a minute. Go sit there." He pointed at the sofa which Hinata obliged.

Whilst the towel he was preparing was soaking in the ice, he tidied the place up a bit, setting the box of cake inside the fridge and decided it won't matter much. Tsubasa would definitely finish it all by the morning, probably eat it for breakfast. He hates this side of her and wishes to correct it. But how? As a person whom Tsubasa immediately sees and mimics, Kageyama isn't such a good role model when it comes to eating habits.

While Kageyama does his thing in Hinata's kitchen, the redhead closed his eyes for a second, comforted by the fact that at least Kageyama didn't get mad at him.

He wondered why would he even be scared in the first place? Did he do something wrong?

That's not the problem, Hinata thought. He wondered if Kageyama would be mad at his stupidity if he said he got like this being stupid. He was afraid Kageyama would not trust Tsubasa with him, which would wreck him. He loves Tsubasa and was looking forward to their week together.

.

Hinata didn't realize he dozed off only to be woken by something cold touching his mouth.

"Wah!" Hinata was startled.

"Let me." Kageyama said as he dampen a face towel with ice water and patted it on Hinata's lips.

"..then? What happened?" Kageyama asked. What could possibly be the reason why Hinata's face looked like a duck now. He was part intrigued and part annoyed. Does this mean kissing and other stuff that involves rigorous mouth activities are out of the question this night? The perverted part of the raven thought that this was such a shame.

"Ow! Be gentle.." Hinata whined and pouted but was thankful that the cold water was helping him with the pain. Kageyama was getting impatient through the obvious ploy to evade the issue and though Hinata was reluctant to tell, he has no choice but to do so.

So he told the story of how he was deceived that someone was getting married, and that the celebration was for another great news entirely.

Seems like Bokuto and Akaashi are going to be parents soon.

They were given the permission to adopt years ago, but can't find a birth mother who would entrust her offspring to the couple. Until recently, a 20 years old woman having difficulty raising her child alone, decided to put her unborn for adoption. She chose the couple out of 12 aspiring parents she interviewed because she saw how lovely and sincere the two were.

The couple were chosen 2 months before she gave birth—and back and forth they were coming with her for her checkups, her school requirements, moving in to her new apartment and helping her cope up with her new life after she gave birth.

Just last week, the couple had the pleasure of meeting their son for the first time and they made it secret to everyone so that they can surprise them when they finally can take their bundle of joy home.

Tomorrow is going to be a big day for them and everyone is excited for the two.

Kageyama was happily listening to Hinata's story cause it reminded him of the days when Tsubasa just showed up at his apartment. How the hellish days of knowing next to nothing about kids and how he was forced to change diapers day one. The accidents that transpired after brought a familiar swelling inside his chest. He chuckled low which confused Hinata, but the man continued.

"So.. there we were, drinking at Kuroo and Tsukishima's place when Bokuto-san and Lev had a bright idea. You know, play cards and the loser would have to do something.. we have a thing with cards.. don't ask..

"So anyway, as we were playing, I got real distracted with Kenma. He was still in the office and was calling me by the minute.. You know about the problem with the printers I mentioned? Yeah, he was all 'Shouyo this and that'.. It's hard to concentrate! I eventually lost to Bokuto-san and as I took the paper for dare, it was..

"..Then all of a sudden, my mouth was on fire. And I was screaming murder!  _Uwooo!_  I ran to the bathroom and dunked my head on the sink… Who would have thought it's really this bad to drink Tabasco sauce!"

Hinata sniffled and tears started forming round his eyes.

"So? Why are you crying now? You're an adult. This is not the time to cry.. Cause you're a dumbass that this happened."

"So what if I'm an adult? I want to cry cause this pisses me off and it makes me mad that I think this is hilarious!" Hinata started whining, flailing his arms everywhere.

"We're never going to mature and that's how I like to be an 'adult'.. I'm just sad… cause you might take Tsubasa away from me!" he added.

Kageyama was startled at first then confused. "..I'm not taking Tsubasa though."

" _Baka!_  That's not what I mean! I meant you might not trust me to babysit her anymore, cause I'm immature.."

"Well… I know that already even if you didn't tell me, dumbass. I know I have two kids here. Well, one comes here every once in a while." Kageyama was referring to the time when he caught the two staying up late fighting Pokemon battles in their Nintendos. He got the difficulty of nagging them to stop and go to bed. The two threw tantrums at him, saying that battle was decisive and that they needed to clear it or they won't move on for the next months or so.

"..Two?" Hinata tilted his head and felt a sting when Kageyama pressed his lips too rough.

"Yeah.. one rebellious kid neighbor, and the other is Tsubasa.." Kageyama snickered and Hinata pouted which made him looked even more ridiculous.

"You look like a Kappa.*" Kageyama said seriously.

"How fucking dare you!" Hinata threw gentle punches to Kageyama's chest and the raven let him. It wasn't hard and he was used to Hinata being like this. The redhead eventually stopped and Kageyama continued dabbing ice cold towel to the man's lips. He readjusted himself on the sofa so he can face Hinata properly.

"Still.. that's a brutal dare.." Kageyama was not impressed. He didn't like how the prank made Hinata suffer like this. But Hinata knew the guys more than him, and that is not his place to say something on how they interact with each other. The fact that their circle of friends remained -if didn't grow- from high school is impressive.

"But, I'm still feeling sorry. I plan on giving you the best head yet, but now I can't.." Hinata said all serious.

"Stu..stupid! You ass, stop joking!" Kageyama rested the ice water on the coffee table and leaned back at the sofa. He reached his arm and rested it over Hinata's shoulder. "It's not like I wanted to spend time with you because of sex.. though yes, I want to have that 'best head'.."

Kageyama couldn't resist and kissed Hinata's lips ever so lightly. So gentle that it actually made the redhead felt weird on his stomach.

"You're getting more sappier by the day.. what's up with that?" Hinata kid, of course he likes it when the raven is actually being sweet and nice to him.

The two remained like that, flipping through channels while Hinata rested his head on Kageyama's chest. They snuggled together silently, just enjoying the calm. From time to time, Kageyama interrupted their peace by reminding Hinata which food to consume first and how he would have to wash Tsubasa's uniform for she only have two sets. Hinata hummed as a reply, a little bit bored by the talk, for he heard this exact reminder yesterday.

As they snuggled some more, Hinata can smell the freshly applied deodorant on Kageyama's armpit. He likes how the man always smells freshly showered whenever they come and spend together on his sofa.

"Hinata." Kageyama spoke, gently nudging Hinata's cheeks.

"..yeah?" he answered his boyfriend sleepily.

"Wanna go sleep now?"

"..If I do, you'll go back to your room right? Stay with me for a few minutes.."

Kageyama stood up and dragged Hinata..

"What?" the redhead asked.

"Let's sleep together for tonight. I locked our door and gave Tsubasa instructions. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if it's for tonight. And she's really sleepy.. she's probably snoring right now.."

Hinata was so happy, he practically ran towards the bathroom to take a shower and asked Kageyama to wait for him at the bed.

Sure, he doesn't mind being left alone after they had sex. After all, Kageyama is a father and he had to come back for her. But once-even only once, he wished to fall asleep on his lover's arms.

.

After his night rituals, Hinata went under the covers and nuzzled Kageyama's neck.

"..that.. it tickles. Cut that out." Kageyama said and kissed Hinata's forehead.

Kageyama snuggled up with his man, already feeling the exhaustion from the things he did earlier. He was just happy like this, resting together with Hinata. Tomorrow morning, he'll wake up with him on the same bed. It's the first time he's going to do that with a lover. Somehow, this was momentous for him.

Out of habit, Kageyama pats Hinata's thigh and hummed lullabies. Hinata secretly finds it very cute. The redhead tried very much to control his thirst for the man for Kageyama seemed tired. The raven was continuously yawning after all, adding to the fact that the man was not listening to Hinata anymore. Kageyama's chin that was rested on his wrist was swaying as he nods off. Hinata sighed loud and placed Kageyama's head on the pillow.

The light from the lamp was still turned on and Hinata appreciated the fact that he can watch his man's sleeping face. Kageyama usually spends one hour or so after they had their romp every night, or any night he's not busy and have the time to spend with Kageyama.

His boyfriend basically waits until Hinata sleeps and then leaves. But this time, Kageyama was the first one to succumb to slumber, somehow naturally relaxed with him. Hinata laid in prone position, his head turned towards Kageyama's face and he marveled how pretty the man's hair was.

Not only that, the usual scowl on Kageyama's face was replaced by a peaceful beauty. Hinata can't help but snort and poke his boyfriend's forehead free of frown.

"You have long eyelashes, huh? So cliché." Hinata noted.

Though they did not made love or do something naughty, Hinata was content the way they were. His relationship with Kageyama is  _free of stress_ —and the man is not pressuring him into anything serious, which was nice.

Hinata doesn't do well with pressure of any kind.

" _Ngh_." Kageyama moaned in his sleep which startled the redhead.

"Oh, shit." Hinata mumbled. Kageyama's sleeping breaths started to bother him, it's oddly arousing.

 _'I can molest him all I want. Tsubasa told me he's a heavy sleeper.'_ Hinata thought for a second until he caught himself and buried his head on the pillows.

 _'What the actual fuck, Hinata Shouyo?! That's how you're going to jail?! That you molested, raped and choked your partner with your penis?_ ' he lamented.

_'...'_

_'..wait wait! You only thought of touching here and there at first! What's up with rape? And choke? Wha!'_ Hinata squirms, still face buried on the pillows. He tried to peak again at Kageyama's handsome sleeping face but was caught off guard when the said man was looking at him, eyeing him suspiciously.

Hinata jerked back, "Ah! No! Wait! That's not what you think! I haven't inserted my penis in your mouth yet!"

"..."

"..Why?! Why can't I just control my mouth for two seconds?!" Hinata has this habit of embarrassing himself in front of Kageyama so often it's not affecting Kageyama anymore.

"Well, cause it's swollen.." Kageyama pointed out Hinata's lips.

"Ah.." Hinata was also not surprised that Kageyama is slow and blunt most of the times. "..right. It's swollen, huh? So that's why it's hard to control."

"I don't want to suck your dick.." Kageyama added nonchalantly.

"Just!! Please, forget about it!" Hinata pushed Kageyama's head back to the pillow when the said man was trying to get up. "Go to sleep, Bakageyama!" he added.

"I won't suck you off, but you can do the other  _thing_.." Kageyama stunned Hinata into silence.

"..really? I can do that now?" Hinata asked ecstatically which was answered by a nod and Kageyama removed his pants and underwear swiftly.

"I'm being generous.. go.." Kageyama laid on his stomach, looking at Hinata while his butt was exposed.

Hinata audibly gulped and swiftly got out of bed to grab the lubricants at the bathroom for the bottle they had in the bedroom was sparse.

"Hurry the fuck up!" Kageyama called.

"I'm here, okay. Here!" Hinata lubed his penis up, stroking it to hardness and Kageyama can practically hear the man panting. Hinata gave Kageyama a towel he can spread over the bed, and the raven did so not to stain the bedding. He laid on his stomach again, waiting on Hinata and the man straddled Kageyama's behind, while he tried to close Kageyama's legs together.

"Ready?" Hinata asked and Kageyama nodded and groan. He was ready five minutes ago.

Hinata then parted Kageyama's butt cheeks, exposing Kageyama's hole which something Kageyama is so against to. He then slid his dick through the crevice, sliding it firmly, rubbing his penis between Kageyama's ass.

Hinata was panting so hard, seeing Kageyama's face buried in the pillow while the raven rub his own dick on the towel Hinata gave him. Of course, Kageyama smeared lubrication all over his cock so it'll feel good as well. But the fact that the man was humping the bed while Hinata was sliding his member between his lover's ass was such a turned on, Hinata's pre-cum tingled his whole body.

"Tobio.." Hinata called out, spreading Kageyama's butt and rubbing the tip of his cock on the man's hole. This made Kageyama squirm and protest every time, but the man is not even doing that right now.

"Ah, shit!" Hinata leaned down and rubbed harder, his hands pressing the cheeks shut. He bit Kageyama's back which made the man whimpered and hissed.

The raven looked back at Hinata only to see the man's face contorted in ecstasy. He was practically cumming and Kageyama reached his hand over his dick to stroke it hard and fast, wishing they could finish together.

Hinata's penis felt warm against Kageyama's skin, sometimes sliding on his back while most of the time it stayed between his ass. He felt good as well, Hinata was reaching for his balls to give it a sensual massage. Hinata was clumsy with his hands, and he was all over the place the first time he asked to do this to Kageyama, but after a few tries, Hinata somehow improved. He doesn't neglect Kageyama's pleasure as well.

"Ah.." moaned Kageyama as Hinata's lubed filled hand tickled his balls and it felt good to touch despite its cold.

The redhead humped him some more, sliding vigorously, not caring whether his penis stayed in place between that ass. He was breathing hard, and so does Kageyama.

Hinata called out Kageyama's name once more, he threw his head back, spread Kageyama's butt cheeks and came all over Kageyama's hole. His cum gushed out—he cried out loud from the amazing feeling that seemed to be going on longer than he usually have. That orgasm was good and he was beautifully spent.

After he was emptied out, he flopped his body to Kageyama's side and while Kageyama wiped his butt, Hinata reached to Kageyama and asked the man to lie on his side.

"Ohh!" Kageyama moaned as Hinata licked and sucked the man's nipples while he stroke him to completion. It didn't take long before Kageyama came on Hinata's hand. While he was cumming hard, he bit Hinata's shoulder, marking his boyfriend yet again.

"Tch.." Hinata whined. He somehow should've expected Kageyama to bite him like he always does, he was careless, he thought.

The two remained still after that. Despite not having anal penetration-which was impossible to do every time for Hinata complains that his back and everything hurts- that was an amazing sex.

Kageyama's eyes were practically shutting down when Hinata reached out and kissed him softly. This startled Kageyama and he returned the kiss, only softer and slower.

He stroked Hinata's cheeks, glad the man was hovering on top of him, for he could see Hinata's eyes clearly.

"..aren't you cold?" Hinata asked, while he tried to find Kageyama's underwear at least. He did found it and helped the man to wear it after he helped Kageyama wiped himself with a wet tissue.

"Hinata.."

"Yes?" Hinata tossed the towel on the floor, promising to wash it in the morning.

"I guess this was probably very cheesy and late for me to say it.." Kageyama said.

"..Wha-what? That you have a lot of debt or something?" Hinata interrupted. He was nervous and he didn't like it whenever Kageyama gets serious. Mostly because he is panicking on how to react.

"Not that.. though yes, I have a lot of debt..watch out!" Kageyama chuckled and tugged Hinata so the man can rest his head on the shallow part of his shoulder. He kissed Hinata's hair and tucked them both under the covers. Before he can complete what he was about to say, he closed the lamp, now truly ready for a good night's rest.

"Hinata.."

"What the fuck is it!" Hinata's heart was leaping out of his chest, he can almost vomit it.

"..You're also my first kiss.."

" _Huh?!_ " Hinata tried to ask what does that mean, but it was no use. Kageyama is already lightly snoring.

"What the! You little turd! Wake up!"

* * *

 

 

_**~omake~** _

_**  
**_

"Tsubasa! Do not, under any circumstances, tell your Dad you accidentally drank wine! He's going to kill us all! Possibly bury me upside down on a shallow grave!"

~o~

Hinata brought Tsubasa to one of his meetings for she was really intrigued on how books were made. The carelessness part of him believed Tsubasa was mature enough to handle herself and not wander around when she was asked to wait.

Of course she didn't. She was too excited to do so.

There was an event downstairs where she saw food scattered. She is small and nobody bothered with her, for that, she took food with ease.

However, when she was choking from the unfamiliar cheese she ate, she grabbed the first drink she could which was actually a wine.

She was knocked out instantly and Hinata had to actually had to book a room upstairs and call Tsukishima on what to do. He and Kenma practically begged the blonde not to tell Kuroo, for they might go to jail for this. 

There was a lot of panic in the department, Hinata had to beg the people not to cause unnecessary rumor. They understood it was an accident. Call it a little girl's curiosity.

Still, they were pretty late on going home and Kageyama was screaming murder and profanities at Hinata's mailbox.

When Tsubasa finally woke up, Hinata cried and wailed like a little kid. He was so scared and worried for her.

~o~

"Then why don't we pretend we went somewhere? Like somewhere we had so much fun we didn't call Dad because we lost track of time.."

"…."

An hour after, the two went home with a bucket they purchased at a hardware store, bags of candies they picked up at a convenience store, face stickers and random Cosplay things from Don Quixote.

When they Kageyama saw them, he nagged the two for a good hour; the both kneeling down.

They will never tell anyone what happened, no matter how many years will pass.

It's for their own good.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _a/n; okay, i did promise a delinquent back story and you'll get it next update. [give me two days] i just have to update the other fic, for the ideas are killing me and my brain can't handle multitasking. ugh, forgive me. i know i suck.. thanks for the support guys. thanks latha as always._
> 
> _google what does Kappa looked like. haha poor hinata_


	10. Kiss Kiss Fall In Love: part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _a/n; i have to warn y'all. shit got real this chapter.thanks latha as always. XD enjoy.._
> 
> * * *

"That's everything I guess, call me if you need something. I'll just walk around." Kageyama said as he helped his grandfather sat in front of the television. The old man just nodded his head and flipped through channel.

It's only been a day since he left home and he already miss his daughter. Funny, he thought. Before he worked at home, he was always away from her and he was doing just fine. Now it's a different tune; he can't believe that he already wants to go back.

He shook his head and laughed inwardly. "..now then." he said.

As he walked around the block with a drink in his hand, Kageyama looked at the afternoon sky which was reddish in hue that reminded him so much of Hinata. The man did mentioned he was getting sappier by the day which he acknowledge that it held some truth in it. That was out of character a bit. Funny thing is, he doesn't dislike it. He'd rather be a sap than a grump that people believed he was.

He was aimlessly walking, just familiarizing himself again to the scenery. He decided to shop at the nearest grocery store, which was about a half a kilometer away. This would be a good exercise, he thought to himself.

" _Ara_! Isn't it Tobio-kun?" an old lady from across the street recognized him and waved her hand so she'd catch the man's attention. She did and Kageyama stopped to bow once and greeted her.

"Good afternoon," he said curtly though it was clear he isn't in the mood to chat with her. He knew what she was going to ask anyway. Unluckily for the man, she is a dense as he could remember.

"Are you by chance married now? If not, then I have the perfect candidate for you!" she said.

 _'Just as I thought.'_  the raven said to himself.

"I'm already seeing someone, but thank you for the concern." he followed that one with a nod again in an attempt to get out of the conversation, but persistent as she was, she held the raven by the arm not letting Kageyama go.

"Oh? Is that so? Then that's great! Tsubasa-chan needs a mother. She's a girl and there are some things only a mother can do for her.." she looked at Kageyama from head to toe before she smiled meaningfully. Kageyama always take this as an insult, but as he grew older, he learned to let some things go—annoying as they may be.

"Thank you for your concern."

Kageyama left the conversation there, pretending to receive a call and walked towards his destination. He was already in a damped mood after he left the house, and now the rest of his day was ruined by a nosy neighbor.

He didn't like how everyone has an opinion about everything—their lives included.

What does it mean when people say 'Tsubasa needs a mother'? Did they hear it from the little kid's mouth? Hasn't he always been providing his daughter everything she needed? Did he not raise her all alone till now? Is she looking so poor that they'd decided Kageyama is doing a bad job of being a parent to her?

True, Kageyama did acknowledge the fact that there are times when he wished there was someone who can help him. And he'd be lying if he say he had everything under control; that wasn't the case here.

There were days when he just breaks down and cries; a grown man such as himself has days like those as well. But never once did he let Tsubasa feel like she was missing something.

Not having a wife or a mother for Tsubasa was just the reality for them that didn't affect their lives, so why would other people see this as a problem?

Did they think that Kageyama would panic when Tsubasa enters puberty and started having her menstruation? Growing a pair of breast that she needed opinions on what brassiere would be comfortable for her? Would she use pads or would Kageyama allow her to use tampons instead? How to shave unwanted hairs? Or should she shave at all?

From the start—since the time Kageyama recognized Tsubasa's intelligence and sensitivity to her surroundings, he already opened up the topic that when this part of her life came up, she should not be scared and talk to him. He would gladly help her and educate himself throughout the process as well.

If the day comes and Tsubasa's already decided to date someone, he'd gladly teach her about safe sex, giving her the choice and freedom to give herself to the person she deemed worthy of.

He wouldn't be the type of Dad who prevents her from living her life  _when_  she's old enough to make decisions for herself. He'd already seen the end game of kids who had too much pressure for being expected to be perfect and he doesn't want that to happen with Tsubasa.

If the day comes that Tsubasa would come to him and ask his permission to date freely, he'd gladly let her. She's smart after all, and whichever person she chooses would definitely be a good person. Even all this breaks Kageyama's heart into million tiny pieces, there'd be no greater joy than to truly wish for her to be happy  _whatever_  she chooses to be and  _whoever_  she chooses to be with. Though admittedly, part of him wanted his daughter to stay small as she is. Forever his baby girl.

Kageyama truly believed that Tsubasa doesn't need a mother to make her feel that she has a complete family. The Kageyamas' were doing just fine without  _it._

Tobio tossed the emptied bottle drink on the bins, and was looking at the kids crossing the streets. Despite being in a foul mood, the wind was soothing that it gently blew his fringe to sway from side to side. It's really different when compared to Tokyo.

.

The silence around him was punctured by a vibrate, followed by the sound of drums then comes the vocals  _'Kiss Kiss Fall in love..'_

Kageyama was already near the grocery store, which was near the Middle School he went. Naturally, the part of this town was busy with foot traffic; students who just finished their club activities were headed towards the same direction as him.

The girls behind Kageyama giggled as they heard the man's ring tone. It was indeed embarrassing, especially since Hinata took the liberty of changing its alert tone and loudness, also attaching a cellphone strap with cute little cat in it. A vibrant pink one at that!

Kageyama's anger bubbled up, his vein from his forehead throbbed painfully. "What the fuck is this?! You asshole!" Kageyama gritted his teeth and answered in an obviously enraged voice.

" _Liked the new ring tone?"_  Hinata giggled on the other line, which irritated Kageyama. The jolly man knew Kageyama can't do anything about it and he was brave enough since Kageyama can't kick him at this moment.

"Do you think I'm mature enough to let this go? I will cut your lip when I get back!" Kageyama paused when the door of the Grocery store opened automatically; his phone was nestled between his shoulder, face and neck as he took a basket for groceries. The cart was too big for the things he needed to purchase but it seemed like the basket was too small either. So the raven took two baskets and placed it inside the shopping cart, so he could fall in line at the 'basket lane register' for later. From the looks of it, the line for carts were a bustling with people.

" _Ohh, sounds kinky. What're you using then, hm?"_  the chuckle coming from the other end of the line was irritating Kageyama that he had to cut the conversation.

Wrong move it seemed, for his phone rang again with that catchy (he admits) tune.

" _Damn, you sure liked that song, huh?"_

"What is it that you want?!" Kageyama angrily tossed toilet papers on to his cart with baskets.

" _Nothing.. I just want to hear your voice. Texting is nice and all, but I still like to hear your voice.."_  Hinata then changed his tone. From what it sounded like, the man was having a smoke.

Hinata never smokes this time of the day. Heck, the redhead seldom smokes. Only when he drinks, or he was full from a meal. And of course when the man was stressed.

"Something wrong?" Kageyama changed his tone as well. He was moving slowly so he can chat on the phone leisurely. The isle for the men's body wash and shampoos were empty, so he just parked his cart on the side and pretended to examine the bottles there.

".. _m_ _y story got leaked in public. The romance one? The one that was supposed to be out few months from now.."_

"That.." Kageyama searched his vocabulary on things he could say to the man for comfort. "..are you okay? Do you need me to come home?" was the only thing he could think of. That was sincere though, and he meant every single word.

He heard Hinata chuckled and blew long – possibly took a long drag of smoke.  _"..Nah, I'll be fine. How's everything there?"_  he asked.

"Everything's cool. Pops still stingy as ever. Tsubasa's doing homework?" He didn't need to ask. Tsubasa was chatting him nonstop. Giving her a smart phone of her own was a good thing. He loves seeing the cute little stickers she sent him, or the useless messages she wants her Dad to read.

" _Uh huh. We're having steak tonight. I meant the burger patties you froze."_

"Great."

There was an uncomfortable silence between them that Kageyama had to breathe out loud and ask again. "Need me to come home?"

" _No. I don't. I just.. I really need to hear your voice..that's enough for now."_  Hinata said. Kageyama knew the man was playful most of the times. But his true nature was that he's shy on intimate things. Hearing Hinata this down was a blow to him as well.

"Hinata.. I lo.. love you, 'kay? I'll help you with anything you need. I'll be there." Kageyama said and Hinata on the other line was so shocked he'd been staring at the receiver of his phone for a good minute before Kageyama coughed to clear the air of awkwardness between them.

He just said 'I love you' and he was answered back with nothing.

Talk about let down.

" _Thank you, Tobio. I love you too."_  Hinata smiled and Kageyama felt himself sweat, his ears warming up to his face.

"I gotta go. Call me if you need anything else." he escaped and ended the conversation, though Kageyama admitted to himself that he loves it when he was called by his first name. No one that matters to him calls him that. Except his immediate family that is.

The raven was still looking silly, flushed red in the face when someone tapped his shoulder.

" _Ya hoo!_  Tobio-chan, long time no see!" a cheerful voice greeted him and the face that came with it shocked the raven to the core.

"Geh! You..."

* * *

_**.** _

_**~Kageyama: Middle School~** _

_**.** _

"I heard from the coach that you're not coming to practice? What's up with that?" a senpai from Volleyball Club named Iwaizumi was asking Kageyama what was the problem for the said teen was silent and keeping it to himself. Iwaizumi was one of the few that's genuinely concerned for him, for Kageyama was a bit awkward towards people; people in volleyball club to be precise.

"Nothing much. I was just feeling under the weather." He told him which was a lie and Iwaizumi knew it was.

Kageyama has always been a bright and genius kid when it comes to volleyball. He's good at what he does and has a good game sense. He's also gutsy when it comes to plays and for that reason, he's always being compared to Oikawa; the current setter of Kitagawa Daichi.

This caused rifts between the two, and what's supposed to be a healthy sports rivalry turned bitter when Kageyama had a minor accident that caused him to pause practice for a while.

No one knows the real reason, but many believed Kageyama was deliberately pushed down the stairs that'd cause his injury. One person who claimed he saw what happened told everyone it was a girl who did it. This started a rumor that it was one of Oikawa's fans that pushed the poor Tobio for retribution. Kageyama was slowly rising to popularity threatening the older setter's regular position and they didn't like that.

These news fell on deaf ears from the bitter kids; particularly the kids from third strings reserves who had problems with Kageyama as well. Oikawa on the other hand didn't like it one bit and had been searching for this girl to have a talk with her.

True, the rivalry is irritating the older setter as well, but commissioning Kageyama out of the game is like saying Oikawa doesn't stand a chance to fight the bright, young setter fair and square. He's too prideful for that. Any athlete would.

"Kageyama, come back to practice even if you just have to sit there. You've been away for a few weeks. Your foot should have healed by now. Don't.." Iwaizumi waved his hand, "Don't even deny it. I've talked to the Health Sensei, he saw your foot and said everything's fine." Iwaizumi scowled. He understood Kageyama's reason why he doesn't want to go and that's not good.

The raven kid isn't socially inept to begin with. He has no sense of danger, even after Oikawa emitted dangerous aura towards him. He has no control over his mouth as well. What he thinks, he blurts out. That's also the main reason why Kageyama has no real friends; even the fellow first years are wary of him.

Iwaizumi really cares for the kid, but he can only do so much for him. The rest would have to come within himself and his family.

"..come okay? I'll wait." he said as parting words. The lunch time break was over and the room for the third years was quite a walk back. He did the best he could to persuade the kid to come back in his own way. The sad part was, Kageyama didn't even look at him.

"I hope he comes back.." Iwaizumi said with a sigh.

.

.

Kageyama didn't.

The feeling he had towards Volleyball since he was a kid was like a fish out of water—if he didn't play, he couldn't breathe.

Naturally, he got so good in playing that he was years advance compared to kids his age. He had no friends when he was young to begin with since playing was all he does. Going to summer training camps, bothering the older tutors, going to Sports Conventions and stores; secretly reading sports magazine cause his allowance wasn't enough to buy the whole thing.

Coming home all muddied and bruised from spiking against the wall in the park where no one bothers him. His parents allowed him to do as he pleased, seeing as their son was quite good in Volleyball as his previous mentors mentioned them.  _'He'll have a bright future with Volleyball, so make sure you nurture his gift.'_  was the one phrase his parents was so happy and proud of.

It's not really surprising that when Tobio stopped coming home late and his parents received a call from school that he officially quit the Volleyball team, that they were all mad and pressured the kid to give his reasons.

He cannot say what it is. What was it exactly that made him quit?

Was it because he heard his teammates say he was rather annoying and they don't want to hang out with him? Or the girls at his school were downward hostile towards him because he's the 'cocky brat' they claimed him to be? The fact that he was practically shunned without hearing the words  _'we don't want you here'_ straight to his face? Or was it the fact that whenever he tossed to them that everyone was rather indifferent?

Tossing was his life; his everything. And the moment someone rejects that, it's relevant to saying  _'we don't need you'_  to the socially numb and clueless kid.

Days like this made the little Tobio wished he could express himself more freely. Or voice out his side of the story. He just wanted them to try harder at playing because it irritates him how his team was considered one of the best, yet no one was really trying hard enough to stay that way except for the two senpais he's admiring: Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

Was it that bad that he wanted to learn how they do things? Why is it interpreted as  _'Kageyama wants to overthrow Oikawa, I bet'_  by some people? Isn't it normal that he wanted to learn from the best?

All those questions he had that no one could answer was nursed inside him until he gave up.

The days that followed was hard as well. His parents were nagging him every chance they could, saying he just wasted all those money they'd been spending on his equipment. There was also an instance where his mother took an absence from work so he can watch one of his plays. That caused her one important client – which was no problem back then – was all of a sudden thrown at his face like ton of bricks.

Eating at home became hard for him as well.

School was no different. Since he quit, the teammates around his years stopped being reserved towards him out of respect for the sports rule. They were now vocal towards their hate for Kageyama's tyrannical ways and was quite verbal in letting the kid know how they felt.

Words like ' _you thought you're so good, yet where are you now?' 'good that he quit, I can't stand how much he tries to get close to Oikawa-san, it's obvious that he just wants attention and back stabs him' 'he's not even that good. He's taller than us, yes. But that means nothing.'_

All those nasty things surfaced immediately. Tobio couldn't help but clenched his fist and hid his face behind that long fringe. Maybe he was at fault as well. He didn't know he was over stepping some boundary because he was so dense and stupid, is what he thought.

This made him sad and depressed.

Lunch times were harder. Whenever he walks to buy bread or anything, his face was all everyone could talk about. His scowl was a natural response to feelings like anger, hate, self-pity and shyness. There wasn't any diversity with his facial expression and thus making everyone misinterpret him as  _'making a face' 'what a horrible child' 'he should've quit sooner for being so arrogant. He doesn't deserve to be in a sports team.'_

Coming to the cafeteria also stopped for the kid.

In an attempt to let the rumor die out, Oikawa and Iwaizumi, in good-nature, asked the young one to join them for lunch and if there was something that has been bothering him, he should talk it out. The eyes of everyone stressed the young Tobio to the point that he had to ignore the seniors that were being nice to him.

He often told himself that he had to get away so he won't cause trouble for everyone.

.

"Mom, can I have a lunch box starting from tomorrow?" was the one thing he said to her after weeks of being silently depressed about quitting school club activities.

"Huh?! I don't have time for that, you know it right? Money is tight and it's not as if you're getting hungry for doing nothing. Your grades are an embarrassment and you don't do anything after school." she waved her hand dismissively. "Buying food at canteen is enough." she added.

"..Yes." was the tiny response he could muster.

Tobio didn't understand what he felt that day. All he knew was that he had to pound his chest a few times so he could breathe. He hid under the covers and cried in silence.

.

Weeks have passed and the rumor and hostility towards him died out. To be safe, he started trying so hard to improve his grades since he has nothing to do but read. Though there were times when he has no idea on what it is that's he's doing. Nevertheless, he'd been improving himself inch by inch.

That was he thought at first, until the team that was lead by Oikawa was leaving for Nationals.

As the bus rolled in front of him, his chest hurts to the point where he had to vomit vile. The sour taste left him feeling so disgusted with himself. As he ran towards the back exit gate, he bumped onto a few students who were, by definition, bullies of the school.

Their uniform and body built were bigger than Kageyama's; naturally he excused himself, averting their eyes, apologizing as he do.

"Not so fast, punk! You made me lose my lunch.. Think you can get away with that?" The older male grabbed Kageyama's arm and dragged him towards the other 3rd years nearby.

"Check his pockets." The other one that has a crew cut hair style snickered and helped the one holding Kageyama to frisk his pants. The raven didn't bring his money, so there was nothing they could take away from him, except his phone which hardly has any contacts at all.

"..there's nothing. Tch." the one who was searching said. All this time Kageyama remained silent, allowing them to do as they wish, it's not like he can do anything about it anyway.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Kageyama muttered like litany, feeling the tightness inside his chest.

"Hey, isn't this the brat that was with Oikawa?" one guy who looked like the ring leader said. He was sitting down in the middle of the boys that was crowding Kageyama.

"No. I'm not in the Volleyball club now." he said the truth.

"Ho? Even so, we  _hate_  Oikawa. He stole our girlfriends.." one said with a loud voice. His uniform was hanging on his shoulder. It was understandable since it was a hot day, still, being half-naked in school was something only bad eggs would do, from Kageyama's understanding.

"But..Oikawa-san isn't the type of person to take someone's girlfriends.." that much is true. No matter what went down, Oikawa is a good senpai is that Kageyama believed. He actually admires Oikawa, and though he admits that the older setter was somewhat flirty, he isn't someone that was low enough who would take someone's girls.

"Are you mocking us? You're mocking us, aren't you?!" one guy almost shoved his face to Kageyama's. The one who was holding him let go so they could have a little fun towards the lost little lamb. They were stressed because Oikawa's match was the only topic the girls from their class could ever talk about. Not to mention the Volleyball Club was getting a lot of recognition and they don't like that.

To make the story short – these third years were a bitter towards the infamous setter.

"Break his hand. I hate Volleyball idiots. They think they're all that.  _Peh!_ " one cheered as if what's he's saying is significant with breaking a cheap vase, or anything that can be replaced.

The buzz inside Kageyama's ears grew louder. He didn't know what he's feeling right now, he can practically feel his heart dancing inside his chest. Has his heart ever beaten this fast before?

When the others were laughing at his face, thinking they have found a toy they relieved their resentment and stress to, Kageyama's head was swimming with dangerous emotions.

Everything around him was in slow motion, just like in games where he can see everything clearly.

_'Why would they break my hand? What did I do? Have I wronged them?'_

"What's with that look?!" The guy who initially dragged Kageyama lifted the little boy's head to see his face clearly. Kageyama was hiding behind his fringe and the lack of emotion was rather irritating to the bullies. The usual pattern for this kids was fear, asking for forgiveness and promising to buy their pity; either give money later or do something for them academically. The bullied were all the same.

But the coal black haired kid was different, he was shaking but it doesn't look like it was because he was scared. He had his head down but it doesn't looked like he was trying to get out of their hair. He had his fist in a ball, but it doesn't look like he was going to use it as a shield.  _He doesn't look like he was scared at all._

When they yanked the fringe off so they can see the former setter's face, they saw dark eyes filled with hate. Hate with everything that has happened to him. He was mumbling something they couldn't understand and they were a little unnerved by how crazy this all seemed.

"Oi, oi.. are you sure? You're going to fight us?! There's seven of us, you know?" the ring leader said which fell in deaf ears. Kageyama's head was already filled with questions and hate.

"Why.." the raven asked.

"Wha-what?" the one who had Kageyama by his arms let go once more and asked.

"Why would you break my hand? What did I do to you?" Kageyama walked towards them, not even flinching.

"Do! DO it! Teach this brat a lesson. He's just one kid." the ring leader said and everyone chimed in with  _'yeah' 'how dare you' 'I'll pound your face'_

When they were about to strike, Kageyama's heighten senses which was reserved for Volleyball was awakened. He dodge the first punch and saw the man tripped in front of him.

His clear eyes can see what was happening; two guys in front were charging in head on, the other one was aiming his left side with the rest was waiting on the situation and what to do next.

The one who was tripping in front of him hasn't had the time to balance himself, so Kageyama, by instinct moved his hand and used his palm to 'spike' the man's head towards the ground.

The boys gasped at how swift the kid was. Kageyama didn't take time to rest and moved towards them using his arms to block an incoming strike. His agility isn't as good as one would expect from a kid of athletic club, but he was doing fine holding himself against the bunch.

He landed another open palmed slap on the ring leader, making that 3rd year's ears ring. His jaw was also hurt in the process. Who knows being slapped hurt that much? He thought.

As if some fucking joke that befell on to them, that kid was playing them like a bunch of  _balls_  he has to spike, knock and serve.

They have successfully landed a few strikes against Kageyama but the kid isn't backing down. One reason was he doesn't fear them and the other one was he snapped. The stress that'd been eating him up burst like a dam.

"Fuck you!" One was about to hit Kageyama using an inch think stick when the teachers came and stopped the fight. Kageyama's heart was still beating loud and fast and he can't hear what was everyone saying. He continued to come at them, his aim was all their heads, hating their faces, seeing them as the people who took one happiness away from him.

"Stop that now!" the Science sensei, who happened to be Kageyama's Homeroom teacher, caught the boy and hugged him by the waist. He knew something was off with the kid, for he was awfully hot, and his breathing was ragged.

"Stop, Kageyama-kun.." the sensei used a lower voice to reason with the kid, while the rest of the elders broke the fight, asking everyone to clear the way.

In an instant, the sweet and bright Kageyama was no more.

.

.

"What did I do?" he kept asking this question when they were brought to the Principal's Office soon after their wound was tended.

As far as Kageyama knows, he defended himself from a threat. His actions were just.

"Kageyama-kun, the fight was against seven to one, we could fairly guess what'd happened since your reputation isn't someone who'll fight. But.." The Principal stopped and sighed audibly. "You seriously injured one boy, sending him to the hospital."

"Why? What did I do?" he asked again. He has no clue as to what happened.

They told him that because he knocked the guy down to the ground, he hit his jaw to a rock, which caused him to lose his teeth – and had to stay in the hospital for further checkup just making sure he has no other injury that might go undetected.

He was given two days suspension, partly to have the kid rest as well. He was bruised, and needed some healing physically. His homeroom teacher also knew the kid went through a lot. Oikawa personally asked him to look after the junior for Kageyama was evading any efforts the older setter do to help the kid. The teacher couldn't help but feel that this was his miss. He didn't look after the boy as much as he could.

"I'll drive you home." he offered Kageyama which was accepted surprisingly fast.

There was silence between them, mostly Kageyama looking out the window while the sensei tried his very best to talk to him. He was concerned for the kid, and wished to talk to the Kageyamas' to let them know what was going on to the kid's life.

He was not disappointed.

Kageyama's parents where there and was contacted by the Principal before they went home. They didn't shout or got mad like Tobio expected them to be, but rather silent. Though the teacher saw this a good sign, Tobio knew that look they just made. The  _'We're not mad. We're not disappointed'_  one. The one that hurts the most. He asked to be dismissed for the day, taking a quick shower while the adults talked to themselves.

He didn't know what happened after that, but all that matters was that Tobio didn't like what he saw in the mirror. The scowl on his face, the stranger that was staring back at him.

.

.

After the two days suspension, everyone was all excited to see Kageyama, probably to tease him again. The news that he broke down and went nuts spread like wide fire and to the kids who had nothing to do, or doesn't know best to shut it (for they were kids), this was the hype for the whole week.

To everyone's surprise, the Kageyama they once knew was suddenly a changed guy. When he entered the first year's corridor, he shocked everyone with a different hair; up in a top knot which exposed his rather grumpy face. Funny thing was, he had the side crop haircut. That was so unlike him and it was kinda cool. Though the guys wouldn't admit it vocally. Kageyama, after all, was one of those kids who were taller than they are. He looked a wee mature than most guys in class.

The raven strutted his way towards his classroom, which he often does in silence, but not today. Kageyama actually dragged his chair as noisy as he could and dropped his bag with a loud 'thud'. As he sat, everyone's eyes were on him which irritated him most days. He coped with that by staring at the window looking for nothing for there was no view to see. However, he was done with that.

"What the fuck are you looking at, huh?" He asked the boy in front of him that had his head turned towards the irritated Kageyama.

"No..Nothing!" Like a scared rat, the boy looked in front and pretended to be busy with his notes that was scattered on top of his desk.

"Thought so." Kageyama said out loud, loud enough for everyone inside the classroom to hear.

His face has a little band aid covering under his eye, and to make everyone see it, he intentionally did his hair like that. He liked the outcome if he's being honest with himself. Looking at the magazine was the right choice, it seemed. He also tried doing the nail polish thing; coloring his nails to black proved to be harder than he initially thought so, so he settled for having one of his ear pierced. It was painful, and he shed tears when he did it, but the feeling was liberating.

The girls were sneaking glances towards him which made him shy inwardly, but all the people can see was that scowl on him. Poorly misinterpreting him once more.

When the teacher went inside the class, he was surprised to see the raven in his seat. More so seeing the kid looking really different. He still looked scary, but unlike the previous air around him – which was borderline murderous and unapproachable – he has that cool vibe around him.

"..That kid… Did he took my advice wrongly?" the man muttered under his breath.

What was his advice to Kageyama? " _Better yourself. Turn your life 180. Don't stay down forever."_

Seemed like the poor student took it way too literally.

What was Kageyama's goal on his make-over? Make himself look cool so no one picked up on him.

* * *

.

~ _ **omake~**_

_**.** _

Hinata woke up in the middle of the night by a knock on his door. He was disoriented at first, being scared because he was not used to someone knocking in on him.

Who would? He lived his life alone far too long.

True, recently there's Kageyama, but the guy has his spare keys that he didn't had the need to knock.

"Who is it?" Hinata took a bottle of lotion and positioned himself behind the door, just in case it was a perverted intruder. Not that his weapon of choice is going to help him. Lather him to death? Seems pretty inefficient, but whatever. Hinata thought. He could probably out run the pervert if he put's his mind to it. That's what he convinced himself.

"It's me. Tsubasa." the little girl called behind the door.

"Oh. Yeah.. You're staying here.."he paused to make sure he was decent enough to come out. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt cream colored and cotton blue pajamas. He looked presentable enough so he came to see what she needed.

"Hinata-san..." Tsubasa said. She was wearing her mint green dress pajamas that made her looked like a princess in a story book for her very long, dark and silky hair made her look like a royalty. Someone Hinata had the urge to pinch her cheeks -which he did- before he asked what does she need at this time of hour.

"I need to poop." she said.

"Huh?"

"Poop."

"Well then go, what's the problem?" he asked. He just noticed it now; Tsubasa is always asking permission to use his bathroom and toilet.

"I'm scared of the toilet so come with me.." she said in a timid voice.

"What? No! Fuck that." Hinata realized he cursed so he smacked his lips loudly. "I mean, why're you scared? You're doing fine during the day.."

"I..." she didn't say anything but continued to fidget in place thus making Hinata give up.

"Just open the door and I'll wait for you outside." he said.

While Hinata walked towards the toilet, Tsubasa lingered behind him, grabbing the hem of the man's shirt.

Hinata thought that was incredibly cute of her.

He switched the lights on and just as he promised, he waited for her outside.

After a few minutes, despite Tsubasa doing courtesy flushes, Hinata couldn't help but tease her. "Geh! That stinks!" Hinata wailed outside the toilet.

"Don't go! Stay there!" she pleaded. This was the second time Hinata heard her distressed like that, the first one was when she saw a spider in the elevator.

"I won't, so hurry up." Hinata was not looking at her, of course, but he was smiling to himself with the whole situation.

"So this is what your Dad meant when he said I'll be sorry if I feed you a lot during the day.."

.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _a/n: delinquent back story will continue next chapter. sorry about that... though seems everything was serious, kageyama remained simple minded after the makeover, huh? XD sorry if there's no buttsecks. we all love buttsecks but the chapter doesn't need one atm. see you next chapter!_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Spoiler: Kageyama goes turf marking with his new gang? LOL!


	11. The birth of the BAKAGEYAMA (part one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/n; apologies for the delay. so yeah, anyway.._
> 
> _chapter warnings: mostly flashback of kageyama's highschool life. sorry, i really had to cut the chapter... sorry for this too. this is un-betaed ~ please forgive the mistakes._
> 
> _Thank you for the kudos, subscriptions and everything. you guys are awesome!_
> 
> * * *

Kageyama breathed out a little loud for people standing next to him stopped and risk a glance at the angry looking teen. This was his first day of high school and coincidentally, his first day back in Tokyo.

After a few years of struggling during middle school, a few embarrassing calls and summon for his parents, the Kageyamas' decided it was best for the kid to be transferred elsewhere.

Their town in Miyagi, Sendai has always been.. judgmental. They weren't kind to the lost little Tobio and his sudden changes. With what little his parents have to offer, they had no choice but to let their son leaves and start over.

Guidance, so to speak, were sparse towards Tobio.

.

Kageyama wandered around the campus, looking for something or someone who can guide him in his class. He was not present during the opening ceremony, and was hoping someone from the greeters; AKA the student council standing outside the gates, can point him in the right direction.

With a scowl on his face, the angry teen approached a girl with glasses wearing a sash that said 'student council staff' and stared at her, lost on what to say.

"Er,.."

"Uhm..Yes?" she answered, confusing him since she was wearing a bright blush.

Is she having a fever? Asked Kageyama to himself, but decided it was not his problem.

"Class 1-b, where?" he inwardly winced at the fact that his voice was harsher than he intended it to be. Somehow the female – who by the way looked very tiny standing in front of Kageyama and his 180.6cm height – blushed more. She held her sash in a tight gripped and said with a very tiny voice to follow her.

Kageyama raised one brow in confusion and nodded once. He followed her through a series of corridors he memorized right away. She pointed at a hall that consisted of classes for high school first years; the flag 1-b signage can be seen immediately.

"Here.." she said.

Out of a habit Kageyama developed, he thanked her with his loud, sportsman greeting, which made her flinched and nodded profusely. "No problem, then.." she rushed out of his view, a confused looked on the raven's face. He shrugged his shoulder after a few seconds and went inside his classroom.

There were chattering inside, kids excited to share their experiences during the vacation. From what he heard from his father, this school has been ladderized ten years ago, so it didn't shock Kageyama if everyone in his class knew each other. Not that it'll matter. He planned on keeping it to himself, like what he's been doing so far. If there was someone worthy to bother himself with, then he will befriend them, but he wouldn't be socializing to the rest. Kageyama planned it out a long time ago,

The girls near him started whispering, throwing glances at his way. Kageyama was one of the few who were very tall, the new unmarked boy if you will. He silently stalked the seat near the window and asked the boy standing right next to it if the seat was occupied. Said boy has a few piercing like he does, canines protruded over his lips, striking red highlights over his obviously dyed blond. Kageyama begrudgingly studied him and the boy glowered at him.

"Who the fuck are ya?" the boy removed himself from the window sill, just enough for Kageyama to see that the boy had a cigarette sticking out of the window. Kageyama scrunched his nose, he wasn't fond of the smell.

"Kageyama Tobio. So, is the seat taken?" he asked again pointing at the seat near the blond. His face still had the expression of disgust towards the offending smoke. The kids surrounding them held their breath as they watched the interactions between the two.

The blond scoffed, he licked his lips grazing his canines before he flicked the cigarette towards the floor, lightly stomping on it, "It's not. Though I don't like noisy and nosy kids hanging out next to me. So get lost and fin-

Before he can finish what he was about to say, Kageyama grabbed the seat and placed his bag with a loud thud on top of the desk. He dragged the chair painfully slow, making it screech against the floor surface.

Everyone held their breath again, thinking the newcomer was brave enough to actually pull that stunt.

Little did they know, Kageyama dragged the chair slowly.. _because his teeth hurt._

He was always sensitive to sounds and somehow it got awkward towards the middle of dragging it. His face scrunched up some more, annoyed that the seat he chose happened to be this annoyingly noisy.

They were silent for a while, the boy with canines and fiery red highlights looked at him with equal surprise. Kageyama finally sat, looking at his surroundings before he asked, "What?"

It looked like a challenge no matter who saw the scene. For the poor, oblivious kid, however, just couldn't understand the stares. The seat was available, and the blond in front said just didn't want people noisy kids around him; Kageyama just assumed that if he was silent enough then it wouldn't matter.

"What?" he asked the kid in front again, said kid looked at him aghast. Everyone knew him in this school, even transfers such as the newcomer, should.

"Heh.. The fuck you want, punk?" Canines, (as Kageyama so cleverly named him without bothering to ask for a name) leaned down and place his hand on top of the bag rested on the desk. His face was close to the raven, trying to intimidate the said newbie. One wrong answer and he will slug the obnoxious one, blondie said to himself.

Kageyama's scanned the hand, he took his bag swiftly with a swift snatch, not liking the fact that it might smell like the cigarette Canines was holding a while ago.

"What I want?" Kageyama cocked his head to the side, "This seat. Is that a problem?" he raised his eyebrow and looked at the people surrounding them, all of which seemingly stop moving.

Canines was having a real hard time processing what was happening. He stood straight, ran a hand on his hair, looked at the newcomer and looked at the kids behind them.

"Can you fucking believe this shit?!" He asked the people surrounding him, his arms swishing back and forth towards Kageyama and the rest of the spectators. Kageyama recognized the air between them, he deduced that those were probably Canines posse.

"Your friends? Hey there.." Kageyama nodded to them and mind his own business, looking out the window. He knew Canines doesn't want nosy neighbors, and so he shall have a silent one. Kageyama thought he was lucky, for he wasn't so fond of those intrusive ones either. He wondered if they can be good friends? A smile crept his face even if he wasn't used to it. He liked the idea.

Anyone who saw that thought the man was..brave and challenging.

The first bell rang, defusing the tension lingering between them. Kageyama pursed his lips and continued his day. He was more worried about how he'll introduce himself, which his grandpa practiced together with him. He was rather impatient and impolite with it, that the old man knocked some sense into him, resulting in a few bruises across his cheeks. He tried to cover it up with some bandaids, but the old man has nothing but those ones with prints on them. He said that was necessary, cause little kids often hurts themselves at a park near their apartment, and it was like a habit of the little kids to ask the old man for first aid whenever the brats injured themselves.

Alas, the raven's cheeks have two bandaids with dotted prints of blue and green. From others perspective, he looked like an easy going, delinquent. Not another one, they all prayed to.

When he was asked to introduce himself by his homeroom teacher, he got up - again with the noisy chair – and went in front.

"The name's Kageyama Tobio. From Kitagawa Daiichi Junior high in Miyabi. Moved here just this morning." He doesn't know what to say anymore, so he searched his teacher's face, looking for answers. Is that okay? Can he be seated? It seemed like the teacher was not impressed with his introductions, but there was nothing more to say. He shrugged again, and stared at the man. His teacher on the other hand felt the kid, (taller than him) was staring him down to submission. The said man felt a shiver.

"Er, okay. I guess. You can get back to your.. seat?" the teacher raised an eyebrow when he had a good looked where Kageyama was situated. He was sitting right in front of the truant kid and leader of the delinquents in their school. He was the typical rich kid with a lot of resources to throw them off if they opposed, and it was known never to get on his nerve. Fearing for the unsuspecting tall teen, the sensei asked Kageyama to sit somewhere in front of the class, but the raven gazed at him and looked behind Canines.

"I'm okay here, there won't be a problem.." Kageyama nodded at the end of his sentence, as if convincing his teacher and new classmates. Murmurs erupted after that that even the teacher felt himself sweat.

* * *

.

The day continued without a hitch, Kageyama, as far as his brain can comprehend, thought his school wasn't as bad as reputed. His grandpa said that his new school was somewhat pegged as a school for the 'bad eggs'. As long as families pay, they don't care whatever your academic standing or your record from your previous school. Also a reason why Kageyama was enrolled here if he's being honest with himself.

Other entrance exams were hard; this school had the easiest, though highest tuition fee they could find among the selected schools his parents looked at. He won't complain. This was better for Kageyama for he could not last another three years living in the same old town, with the same classmates.

His second year in junior high was easier than the first; even so, Kageyama can't help but find himself in difficult situations. Namely him being in fights and targets of bullies. He can handle that by the end of his second year, but the envy that lingered in him towards the Volleyball Club never left.

Iwaizumi, the only person who asked him repeatedly to join the Volleyball Club again, graduated and moved on to a school called Aoba Josai. Knowing he won't have someone he can rely on to, he threw the Volleyball ambitions out the window.

His love for it was replaced with.. hate.

Ever since then, the former setter has spent the life outside the Volleyball club with a chip on his shoulder. If it's possible, he grew more grumpier than he was during the later months of his first year with Kitagawa. He became recluse. He barely acknowledges people even if they approached him. Needless to say, he was happy when the transfer was offered to him one night during dinner.

He was tired of reinventing himself to give in to the standards on how cool kids should act to be accepted. The first tries he did were a success, sure. But he gained more hate than love from his former teammates. _Is he trying to look cool? A delinquent fashion sense? He's really the worse.._  Landed on the poor, emotionally stunted teen's ears. To say that he had enough was an understatement.

During his summer vacation, he spent it with his grandfather, helping him manage their old apartment complex. Fixing the roof, helping with garbage collection—things like these. When the pension his grandfather was looking forward to slowly become tangible, they started working on plans where to place the parking, what do the new building should look like. During these times, his mind was rested, and his depression got cured slowly . Being in the city distracted the teen as well. He got to see a lot of things, sometimes touring with his grandpa to the Tokyo tower and other landmarks. Kageyama loved the city as much as the city did good for him.

His pent-up energy was deflected towards heavy work out as well, which helped the teen into toning his body. Kageyama wasn't used to not working out, and he being free from sports somehow declined his health. Helping in managing the apartment helped him immensely. His abs got a proper work out, his muscles were evenly developed. He also enjoyed the old man's company for what it's worth. The old man was unabashed, irrational most of the time, and enthusiastic about his youthful days.

At the Kageyamas household back in Miyabi, Tobio was often ignored by his parents because of his decision to leave sports. They never asked and tried to understand why until they received the house call from Kageyama's teacher. They changed at first, that was true. Months after, they went back to their tirade of ' _you wasted a lot of money_ ' guilt tripping.

That put a dent on the teen's self-confidence.

He was glad here, he promised himself he'd make lots of friends if opportunity arises.

First on his agenda: Get in Canines' group of friends.

.

.

It was lunch time and the cafeteria was bustling with people, all of which seemingly looking at the tall teen. It was unusual to have someone new since their school was ladderized from grade school and their high school isn't ideal really, for anyone to enroll in unless you have some sort of horrid past. Past, meaning delinquency.

There were rumors that Kageyama was a known Varsity but stopped playing because he snapped one day and beat up a few delinquents in his former school. He was known to have won one against seven and he was a freshman when that'd happened. They were shocked with the news that somehow got out of hand.

_Heard he had hoards of girls following him. They were fighting over him? Think he'll look our way? He's kinda cute.. dangerous guys are my type._

Kageyama heard this from a group of girls that looked like they were seniors. He was bred to respect senpais, but was not in the mood for girls. He was bullied by Oikawa's fan more than enough times for him to be wary towards them. Instinctively, he dodged his way out of them and went to buy his milk. He had a packed lunch from his grandpa which was nice. It looked like buying food was hard, the lines were long and annoying.

When he got his drink, he looked around and saw the only seats available were with those girls, who somehow kept blinking at him for some reason. 'I wonder what's wrong with their eyes? Maybe those make-ups are heavy.' he told himself as he continued to scan his surroundings for vacant seat.

"Ah! Lucky.."

Kageyama walked fast towards the group of people he just wanted to see, he nodded to a few whose eyes transfixed towards the said raven haired newbie. Canines back were faced towards Kageyama so he didn't see the kid approaching.

"May I sit here?" Kageyama asked which startled the said blond.

"What is it with you? Aren't you afraid of me?" blondie was so angry that veins popped up the side of his temple. His words fell to deaf ears cause Kageyama sat besides him.

"Why? There was no seat available and I don't like the girls. They're trouble.." Kageyama proceeded to unwrap his bento and started to eat quietly, minding his own.

"That's it!" the blond stood up and grabbed Kageyama's shoulder, startling the raven as well.

"You and me! Let's go at the back!" he tried to drag the newbie but was caught by surprise when his wrist was gripped tightly. Kageyama looked at the blond with fierce eyes, somehow intimidating him.

"I'm hungry, bastard. Let me finish this first." Kageyama answered, stunning the rest in the cafeteria.

Inside Kageyama's mind, though, he was embarrassed. Canines asked him if he was afraid of him. Is he another misunderstood kid like him? Kageyama wondered. Being grabbed enthusiastically made him... shy, he needed some time to collect his thoughts so he had to finish his food first.

Another distorted smile crept his face.

* * *

.

The next day, Kageyama and Canines - who goes by the name Shin - went to school side by side. Both boys were bandaged up; scratches everywhere. Shin even sporting an arm-sling.

What's more shocking was that Shin calls Kageyama 'big brother' and some of his posse addressing the newbie 'boss'. They all had disgusting adoration towards the tall, mysterious transfer.

Kageyama didn't mind, though. He loved how they patched things up that afternoon. He felt that Tokyo people have weird initiation rights in welcoming their new friends. He just thought that if they would welcome Kageyama to their group, he has to be tough.  _And tough he showed them_.

* * *

Months past and the fights Kageyama were in seemingly grew. Weeks after being invited to Shin's group, he found himself in a lot of trouble. That was when he realized what kind of kids his new friends were. He wasn't happy about that.

His first agenda, so to speak, was forced Shin and the rest to stop smoking. He pointed out that smoking would stunt their growth, and would be bad for all of them. They can smoke when they're of legal aged for all the raven cared.

They did what he asked.

Another order of business was settled the disputes between the group they had fights in the past, which proved very difficult - and very bloody. They often found themselves hurt in the process. When he asked why do they keep fighting, he found his answer into looking at their lives.

Most of the guys in their group were misunderstood kids who lacked guidance at home. Shin for the matter, is a son of a politician out of wedlock. He was given money and everything he needed, but never had the time to experience familial love.

Some of the boys were like that as well. One very smart but had social anxiety and wished to be left alone. When he was forced to do more grouping, participate in something he doesn't want to, he became violent and react harshly.

Others came from poor and broken family, and so on.

Kageyama's grandfather became a second Dad to the lost lambs. He often had to deal with the kids when they caught themselves into trouble. Sure, they were at fault too; it's not like because they were teens abused or neglected that they should be pardon. No. But grandfather knew kids like them needed nourishment and understanding. They can still be saved.

Soon after, the group started helping the old man as well, finding purposed to vent their extra energy.

Second year high school was looking good. The delinquents weren't as feared as they used to be. Blondie actually dyed his hair black and wore his uniform properly. They already kicked the habit of going home late and wandering around looking for trouble.

Those who doesn't have a decent home to have dinner to, were welcomed by old man Kageyama. Slowly, they were trying to fix what was wrong. Things were looking up.

There was a week off, given to the High school students for a renovation that was badly needed. That time, Kageyama and his gang went to Miyabi, much to his disapproval, because Shin just had to know where their 'aniki' lived.

The first day was spent on touring Kageyama's old school, shocking some teachers since Kageyama somehow had a different aura with him. He kept his piercings, and his shockingly fashionable clothing (thanks to Shin) but his smile, that wasn't there before, illuminated his face. They were happy for him, especially his former homeroom teacher that really cared for the kid.

The few days were spent him teaching his friends Volleyball that brought his love for the said game. His parents were also happy for his change and saw he had good friends, though raucous and somehow too playful for their conservative ways.

One day, Shin saw some flyers that there was a festival open for all happening in a school called Karasuno High School. It wasn't too far from where they were, so they decided to drop by.

After they entered the school, the highschoolers looked at them intriguingly. They were, after all, accompanied by a driver and a luxurious looking car. All thanks to Shin's father, who was pleased with his changed for the better.

"Let's split up," Kageyama said when the boys started to hunt for girls. Kageyama had an idea he was on the crooked side of straight for he kept thinking his friend was handsome. Sometimes feeling the annoying stomach flutters when the said boy smiled towards him. That and the fact that very few girls hold his interest. With the exemption of those who were boyish and sporty, girls weren't really his thing.

He roamed around, sometimes buying food and checking up stalls when he felt that he was tired. He checked his watch and saw that they still have one hour before their meeting time. What to do? He already spent most of his pocket money and there was nothing much to see.

He decided to just look for a peaceful place to sit. He wandered for a few minutes before his feet was dragged to a gym. It was opened, and there was no one using it.

Very reluctantly, he poked his head in and saw there was a cart of Volleyballs. Something inside him stirred. It'd be a lie if he said he wasn't missing going inside a gym, playing, tossing the ball..

He went in and grabbed one, dribbling the ball to test it. The sensation of the ball on his palms reawakened his passion for it. It looked like he really can't hate the game after all.

He tossed the ball and motioned himself to serve. He spiked it flawlessly, palms ringing at the impact. His serve, however, was received by someone wearing a maid uniform used in cafes.

"Bugyaaa!" the ball hit her face and she cried out. The lithe figure tumbled to the floor and Kageyama heard her groaned.

Kageyama's first reaction was to yell at her. "Are you stupid, dumbass? Why would you receive it with your face? Not to mention you're wearing a skirt! Why would you dive for the ball?! Dumbass, moron!" he continued to scream while he ran towards her and helped her to compose herself.

"Wow!" the female had a long, braided reddish (almost orange) hair that fell on her shoulder. Her stockings had ran and her lipstick smudge to the side of her mouth. Kageyama knew the impact was probably hard.

"Are you okay?" he asked. His voice was rather loud. He sounded angry but he's not. He was just worried for her, for he knew he hurt the smaller one.

"That was," the girl paused and searched her vocabulary..

"That was _gyunn!_  Whoa! Hey, teach me how to serve like that!" the girl clenched her fists and looked at Kageyama, adorable smile plastered on her face. She rubbed her mouth with the hem of her apron, removing her lipstick. She then grabbed her hair, somehow removing some pins attached and Kageyama looked at the curious being with a confused look on his face.

The redhead then removed the wig, revealing an equally reddish hair, only shorter. He grabbed Kageyama's shoulder and shook him, "Ne! Come on, play with me!"

Kageyama felt that flutter once again, only this time it was for the girl with red-orange hair, loud mouth and incoherent language.

"You're too fucking weird!" he said to her which she just laughed and shrugged at.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _a/n; see you next update!_


	12. The Birth of the BAKAGEYAMA (part two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**A/n;**  sorry for the delays. health and a lot going on. please read A/n at the end. thanks! also, thanks latha and yuineko for everything!_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _**chapter warning:**  Hinata is addressed as a 'she' or female cause Kageyama is an idiot. what else is new? [i love him so much -cries- ]_
> 
> * * *

__

Kageyama stilled, his breath hardly escaping. He doesn't know what was happening but he had an idea. The girl in front of him was somehow cute and his type.

Now that he connected the dots, he most probably has a thing for loudmouths, jolly and outgoing. He instantly liked her.

"So?" the creature in front of him asked, cocking her head to the side.

Kageyama inwardly cussed and thought it was cute how the light caught her freckled nose. "What do ya want?!"

Kageyama grimaced how that sounded harsher than he intended. He took a mental note to learn how to modulate his voice. He'd ask his grandpa about that later. Looking at her face, he realized he might've already frightened her.

"Teach me how to jump serve like that! Are you a highschooler? A varsity player? Which school are you from? AHH!"

Kageyama flinched when she yelled. "My name is -"

"HINATA!" Someone from the entrance called the girl and the two who were kneeling on the floor looked at that person's way. It was a girl with short blond hair. She was wearing the same maid costume, face looking really flushed as if she ran for a while, trying to catch her breath.

The redhead stood up and ran towards her, bowing and apologizing repeatedly. She had a sheepish expression and Kageyama deduced that she must've been slacking and escaped her duties. The way she walked - bouncing a little and all - was kinda cute and the raven kid can't help but groan.

"Hey, what's your name?" she looked back on Kageyama while she let the blond girl leave the gym first. Kageyama stood up and dusted his knees, "Kageyama Tobio." he said and she nodded.

"If you're not busy, can we meet after this? My duties will end in an hour. There's a kiosk right beside the gate. I'll meet you there! Then..." She ran while waving at him, not giving Kageyama a chance to refuse.

The awestruck raven walked out of the gym in a daze. He remembered he was supposed to meet his friends, but now he has to meet Hinata. "Hinata. What a nice name. Suits her," he muttered, thinking of her sunny smile.

He called Shin immediately and told him the case. His friend snickered and teased him, asking if he knows what he's supposed to do. Kageyama admitted he doesn't but it shouldn't matter, she looked like she can hold a conversation and he's only teaching this Hinata how to jump serve.

After that conversation, Kageyama's stomach continued churning like crazy. He paced the ground near the kiosk, earning some suspicious glances his way. There was even a teacher who approached him, but he was saved by Hinata herself, running at full speed towards him.

"He's my friend!" She cried out and the teacher looked at Kageyama then Hinata. Of course Kageyama was nervous to hell and back. She looked like the sweetheart of the school, many knew her and greeted her as she stood in front of him. And here he was, looking like an angry, oversized gnome.

"Okay then," the teacher resigned and moved away from them. Hinata thanked him and dragged Kageyama away.

"Sorry about that. We don't have practice today, so we're asked to rest. I'll just get my bike, can you wait a bit?" she peeked at him and Kageyama stiffened immediately.

"I'll walk you there," he offered and so he did. While they were walking, Hinata kept on talking and her expression changes as she does. Her hair was pinned to the sides, it must've been too long for her to see without her fringe getting in the way. She was wearing shorts and a long-sleeve sweater. Her shoes were white sneakers and her bag was the usual varsity bag, probably issued or she bought herself, either way, it was dirty and not well maintained. He snorted a bit. She was the tomboy type and a cute one at that. Even her voice was a bit boyish, like an adolescent who haven't changed their voice yet.

"Let me roll that for you," Kageyama offered to push the bike and surprised himself as well. He was not the type to be a gentleman and he patted himself on the head (inwardly of course) for doing so. He thought he had lightning swift wit.

"Oh, it's alright. Where are you from Kageyama?" She smoothly declined.

Kageyama frowned, but said nothing else, "I'm from here too, but I live in Tokyo now." he answered a bit sadly.

"Heh. So you're a City boy? I have a friend there. He's from Nekoma. He's a volleyball player too. A setter, you know? Ah, so what's your position?" Hinata asked. Upon hearing this unknown boy she spoke so fondly of, Kageyama's eyes twitched.

"Also a setter." he said. Almost in an angry whisper.

"That's nice!"

They continued to walk towards an empty park, and even though the sun was setting, the park was well lit. Hinata took out her volleyball ball and motioned Kageyama to start.

By then the raven doesn't know what he was supposed to do. He froze for a bit and looked back on the times how he learned to serve. He was watching Oikawa intensely. Maybe he should let her watch and learn at her own pace?

Said and done; he let her watch while he does a few serves. Thankful to any gods out there for allowing him not to freeze up and serve beautifully.

She stared at him, her eyes were a little intense and serious. For a few seconds, it sent shivers to the raven. Somehow she has the same passion for volleyball as he had before. This was making his heart ache in a funny way.

"Okay, so… You try now." Kageyama's voice came in stilted sentence. He just shrugged it off and it looked like she didn't even notice.

Hinata took a deep breath. She rotated the ball, as if imitating Kageyama's quirk in his service. He took a hard gulp as she exhaled slowly. She motioned her serve and tossed the ball in the air, when she jumped, Kageyama caught a glance at how magnificent it was. So agile, so high. In fact too high that she overshoots and missed her toss completely.

"Gyaaa!" a frustrated Hinata yelled as the ball rolled on the ground.

"You suck!" Kageyama angrily pointed out.

"I know! Which is why I asked you! Mou!" she pouted and picked up and ball again.

Kageyama didn't know how much time he spent with her that afternoon, next thing he knew was her phone ringing then an angry and worried voice echoed from the other line.

"Ah, I gotta go home, my mom is worried something happened to me." Hinata looked sad as she bowed and thanked Kageyama. "Let me at least buy you a juice and meat bun, come." She gestured but Kageyama refused.

"Where's your home. I'll walk you there,"

"NO! My home is the mountains. That's why I take my bike to school, I'll be fine." she nodded determinedly.

"Huh? Then why the hell didn't you say that earlier? Go home now! No wonder your mom's worried. Moron."

"You have a mouth on ya, huh?" she chuckled as Kageyama's face flushed in embarrassment.

Hinata still bought a can of drink and gave it to him. She mounted on her bike and just as she was strolling away - "Can I see you again tomorrow? We still don't have school, so..." Kageyama grabbed her arm and asked.

Hinata's eyes shone and let out an incoherent noise, "Really?" sounding equally excited as she looks.

They exchanged phone numbers and went both their ways. As she was pedaling away, Kageyama felt his nerves on full force again. He didn't realize he was holding his breath until his chest ached and he let out an audible exhale.

He didn't know how or when he got home, but there he was, staring at his ceiling while he waited for his friends to come home. It seemed like they were out playing with girls as well.

The next day, he looked so lost and silent, that it intrigued even his parents while they're all having breakfast.

"I have a crush on someone," he blurted out and everyone was shocked. Shin the most, for Kageyama was never interested in anyone. He thought the raven was the type who would never date unless they're pretty awesome: knows how to do Karate, can kick box, do back flips or something like that.

"What's her name?" Mrs. Kageyama asked.

"She's from Karasuno High School. I think she belongs to the Volleyball Club. Her name is Hinata." he answered.

"Ohh? First name basis already, nice!" they cheered and he tried to be as nonchalant as he could but it was hard. He was really happy. Kageyama thought that whilst he was calling her 'Hinata' all the time yesterday, she didn't correct him. She, in fact, let out some noises which he took as her being so nervous around him.

He nodded to himself. That was probably why she sucked so much at volleyball (aside from her agility, speed and jumping power). Now that Kageyama had time to think, he was convinced that he made her too conscious of him.

They teased the raven all morning, as he was agitated, waiting for the call or message from her. Shin pointed out that it was important not to message first. That'd make him too desperate, and he doesn't understand how that was a bad thing. Kageyama thought that if you wanted to see someone, you should make an effort. They had to take the phone off him, reminding the raven that 'Hinata-chan' was definitely in her class.

After lunch, his friends were all worried for him as well. His nerves were showing and this was the first time they saw him liked that.

"Do you really like her? What's she like, hm?" Shin had a water bottle on him, taking few sips, while the boys were trying to help Mrs. Kageyama fix the leaky faucet on their small garden. She was doing laundry and one of Kageyama's friends accidentally tripped on the hose, pulling the faucet itself.

"I don't know," he said, but knew Shin would not shut up so he continued.

"She's loud, she isn't the pretty type. She has short hair, red-orange one. She has a freckled nose, her cheeks probably have some too, but you need to come closer to check. She has her own language, I mean overall she's weird and an idiot, really.." Kageyama grimaced.

"Oh, so in short. She's unique." Shin nodded in approval. He himself likes short-haired girls.

Just then his phone flashed and it was Hinata. Kageyama immediately shot straight up, and left them to read the message in his room. They all snickered at him and let the raven be. It was his first crush after all.

"Shin? What's wrong?" One of the boys asked cause Shin was looking rather… angry.

It seemed like Shin was caught doing something he shouldn't do, and mumbled his way out of the conversation.

* * *

"Hello! You waited for me?" Hinata was wearing the same type of jersey again, only this time she was wearing a jacket with it.

"Karasuno Mens Volleyball?" and the said Jacket was too wide for her as well so Kageyama couldn't help himself and pointed out what he noticed.

"Ah! This isn't mine," she said with a blush, desperately tugging her sleeves. "I dirtied mine earlier and Asahi-san lent me this. He's rather big you see, that's why.." she trailed off.

He didn't ask anything after that, afraid of what he might hear after. He just let her drag him again, going through the same park they'd practiced yesterday.

It's as if it was a routine, she took out her volleyball ball from her bag and asked Kageyama to do what he did yesterday. It was five in the afternoon and Kageyama was sure that she had practiced earlier but still had the stamina to continue. Not that he mind, but he was worried for sure.

"Can we take a rest?" She asked after an hour of continuous spiking and tossing and Kageyama screaming bloody murder at her.

"Sure," said he as he sat on a swing while she made her way to the vending machine and stood in front of it for a while.

"Milk!" Kageyama shouted and she was instantly relieved. She'd been debating what to get for him cause she gave Kageyama tea yesterday and it looked like the boy doesn't like it much.

She sat on the swing next to him, sweat all over her forehead. Kageyama wanted to give her his handkerchief, but remembered he already used his. "You're sweaty all over. Wipe it." he said.

"You're so nice Kageyama-kun. Do you help anyone who asks you to?" Hinata slurped her juice a little loudly.

"Not just anyone," Kageyama faked a cough and she did as well. As if she got nervous for some reason.

"Ne, Hinata-san… Do you, maybe. Um.. Like someone?" Kageyama stuttered and looked at the dirt beneath his feet.

"Um… Yes, I do. I like this one girl. I think you saw her yesterday..." Hinata said shyly.

"Eh? I thought you like boys? I mean, do you -" Kageyama realized it was rather rude of him to point it out. She was a lesbian, and there's nothing wrong with that. Heck, he even liked his friend for a brief period. So a part of him is gay as well. He had no right to shame her. This made him sad though. Still, that'd explain why she acted boyish.

"Well," Hinata slowly swung herself while she looked at a distance, clearly shy about it. "I do like boys too. I also like Yachi, and I find other girls cute. Is that wrong? I know it's disgusting for some, but I don't think so.. I get all this gwaaah! And Gupaaah! In the pit of my stomach when I'm with her. And you… I mean… I felt that too yesterday when I was with you… GAAAAH! What are you saying! Mou!" Hinata berated herself and Kageyama felt the same 'Gwaaaah' and 'Gupaaaah' Hinata was talking about.

He couldn't contain himself anymore. He stood from where he was and held Hinata's swing so it won't move.

"Kage -"

Kageyama's face was an inch apart from hers. Only the fluorescent light illuminating them, as their bodies became close. The raven leaned down, looking at her face as if he was silently asking permission for what he's about to do next.

She didn't say anything but closed her eyes slowly.

Just like Kageyama suspected, she had tiny freckles over her rosy cheeks. It was cute matched by her reddened ears.

Kageyama steadied himself as his knuckles became awfully white from his death grip on the metal chains of the swings.

He braced himself and slowly lowered his face to her level. He planted a soft kiss on her lips and parted too swiftly.

It was his first kiss and he wouldn't know what to do. Would he follow up on that? Should he lean again and kiss for the second time? Lips linger together more?

"Can you… I mean, can I?" he asked while he looked at her. She was scratching her face and gave Kageyama a tiny yes. Her gaze on her feet.

He then crouched to her eye level and nervously tilted her chin and pulled her closer to his. She answered by placing her trembling hands on his shoulders.

The second kiss was longer, and more awkward. For they both pressed their mouths together, but don't know what to do after. Kageyama was the first one to open his mouth, allowing the much needed air and she did as well.

The warmness overcame the two and experimentally, Hinata pushed her tongue passed Kageyama's lips - barely.

Kageyama's groins felt hot, his stomach was churning like crazy it became a bit painful. He mimicked her and pushed his tongue in as well, and somehow his hand crept to the back of her hair. Pulling her closer.

"Ngnn." She groaned after Kageyama swirled his tongue, battling hers. That sent Kageyama back to reality. He needed to stop there so he gently pushed her away.

"It's - late." Kageyama panted.

She nodded at that trying to catch her breath as well.

"I brought… uhm… my bike… can I ride with you… on your way home?"

She nodded.

When they were mounting on each of their bikes, Hinata took out a pair of glasses from her bag. She apologized, "My vision is bad, but I don't like wearing this at school. I've been calling my teammate megane far too long..." her head was still low, no doubt feeling the embarrassment.

It was a bit darker compared to the park itself, but Kageyama can somehow make out her face. It was rather cute, and it suited her. The frame was big, but the frames were transparent. He thought it was stylish.

If Kageyama thought Hinata had bottomless stamina before, boy he was so right.

Hinata was pedaling a pace faster than his that he actually had to work himself a lot to catch up. She had no problem going up a hill whilst chatting with him, of course she was looking out in front. Kageyama on the other hand kept on glancing her way from time to time.

He saw how her legs and thighs looked sturdy, no doubt from all the exercise she does. How she was flat-chested; not that it mattered and not that it's uncommon. He noticed other girls from his school who were like her as well. Well, he was forced to notice since his friends often talk about those boobs this and that chest there.

The hour came by so fast when Hinata announced that she's already home. Kageyama nodded and confirmed his way back and she guided him, drawing doodles on Kageyama's palm where he would go and what road to take. Kageyama was trying too hard not to become ticklish, but it was hard. He sighed in relief when the doodle was done.

When it was time to part, Kageyama already wanted to ask her out but was stopped by a ring on his phone.

"Uhm. I should go in… See you when I see you, yeah?" she said and he agreed.

It wasn't the farewell he wished to have but nevertheless bade her good night.

He came home after two hours of struggling with the directions and flopped himself to the bed. Ignoring his friends' murmurs and whispers. Most importantly, Shin's glares at him. Kageyama thought the man must be in a bad mood.

The next day, Shin and the rest of the gang were awkward during breakfast. Kageyama has no idea why and he doesn't want to know. It was troublesome and he was just excited to see Hinata and maybe now say he would like to be her boyfriend before they went back to Tokyo.

"Where are you going?" Shin asked and he was confused, but answered him regardless.

"I'm seeing Hinata. I think I'll ask them to go out with me..."

He was confused again why Shin scoffed and stood up along with a few of them. There were at least three of his friends who remained seated and ate together with him. But they were still weird and silent, which made Kageyama nervous for some reason.

.

That afternoon, Hinata was supposed to meet him at the park like always. He received a message that she was going to be late and said it was fine. That is until his friends came to the park, all looking as if they were disgusted at Kageyama.

"What?!" he felt annoyed. What was their problem?

"Are you gay, Kageyama?" Shin looked at him from top to bottom as if he was scrutinizing Kageyama.

"Okay, what brought this on, bastard?!"

"I saw you kissing this redhead yesterday when I was here! You're so gross! You became our friend and then what? You looked at our naked body and fantasized about us? You fucking faggot!" Shin threw the first punch, surprising the rest of them.

Kageyama punched him as well after he recovered from the initial shock.

"You! What did you just say?!" Kageyama and Shin rolled to the ground as the others tried to stop them but failed to do so. They were both stronger than they were and it's not wise to come between the two.

"You heard me, fag! Disgusting gay!" Shin kicked him and Kageyama dodged. Though the dirt from that attack caught his eye.

"I AM NOT GAY! STOP BEING DISGUSTING!" Kageyama yelled with all he got and punched Shin, sending him to the ground. Little did he knew that Hinata was already there for a few minutes, witnessing the whole thing from the start. The redhead already called some of the adults nearby to break off the kids and Kageyama's friends scampered away when they heard the calls for them to stop.

Shin was the last one to run and Kageyama remained there, nursing his cut lip. To say that he was surprised and confused was an understatement.

"Are you alright?" Hinata leaned down to him and dabbed a handkerchief on his bleeding lip.

Looking up, he saw that she was not looking at his face.

She was probably scared of me. That was Kageyama's thought.

Hinata on the other hand was incredibly hurt. Kageyama said out loud he was not gay, so what about the kiss then? 'Stop being disgusting!' was still ringing through him. He should have believed Tanaka when his senior said not to trust someone so easily. This is what he got from being so naive.

"Listen, you should go home for today… I'll see you when I see you..." Hinata said which Kageyama agreed surprisingly too easily.

"Then…" Hinata wordlessly mounted on the bike and left Kageyama all too fast. He wasn't surprised cause it looked like she wanted some distance between them. There were adults who were asking what'd happened and if he got caught, Hinata would be dragged to his mess too. He got up and mounted on his bike and sped home.

His home was in utter chaos though. Some of his friends already packed and left for Tokyo while some remained. Kageyama's parents were still at work so they didn't have to witness all the drama.

He was pissed at Shin too. That was rude of him to even think Hinata was a man. It was obvious that she's a she.

"Uhm, boss.. are you alright?"

Kageyama looked at him and scrunched his nose. "Of course not! They scared Hinata away!"

The three who remained by his side looked at each other. They were silent for a moment before one spoke again..

"For the record, we don't care who or what you like."

Kageyama felt the need to roll his eyes, but stopped himself. They were nice to stay with him and he wasn't going to start complaining.

.

The next day, all four of them went to Karasuno again to look for Hinata. Kageyama's friends insisted that they should apologize to her as well.

They were kind of confused as to why Kageyama kept on insisting he's a girl, until one of them decided to accept it. This Hinata probably identify himself as female, therefore he's a she. After they all agreed to this, their respect for their 'leader' and 'boss' flamed anew. He's so cool like that.

"Do you know which class Hinata is? She's from the girls volleyball.." Kageyama asked a few students, but there was no luck. Kageyama thought that Hinata must've sucked so much she was on the bench. No one knew her name.

She was not answering her phone too, so there was really no choice but to wander around the gates and wait for her.

They were about to give up when three guys wearing the same jersey Hinata wore the other day came to them.

"You shitty boy!" one person with a shaved head squinted his eyes at Kageyama. His face was also close to him, as if trying to intimidate him.

There was a small guy as well, arms crossed in front. He had blond highlights on top of his spiky hair. He was staring Kageyama into submission and he doesn't like it.

Who were all these people? Hinata's fans? There's no doubt about it, Kageyama thought. For Hinata is really cute.

"Forgive these idiots." One man who had broad shoulders and coal black hair like his, said to Kageyama.

"It's alright. Who are you?" Kageyama asked.

"We were sent here by Hinata. Sorry, you see..." the man trailed off, searching for something to say.

"She doesn't want to see me?" Kageyama interjected. And though confused, the man nodded to him.

"It's alright. I understand. Please tell Hinata I wish her well."

They left there, a little dignified than Kageyama thought he would. He does understand her, and would probably do the same thing if the situation was reversed. Still, this was his first broken heart and he doesn't know what to do with all these feelings.

"Maybe… when we come back to Tokyo, things would get better?" one friend said and the others nodded profusely.

Kageyama knew it was not the case though.

Just as he suspected, when the classes resumed again, there were news of his sexuality spread across the school. Some of the girls, weirdly enough, thought it was hot. Other guys looked down on him.

Just like reliving another nightmare, Kageyama's bullies started to appear one by one. Starting from messages left on his shoe locker, to carvings on his desk. They all had the same messages. 'Disgusting Faggot' and 'You should die, Kill yourself now'.

Even though he was tougher now than he was years ago, this still shook the poor kid. He had no time to grieve over Hinata for he was busy getting his stuff together in Tokyo.

He soon forgot about her.

But that was the changing point of his life. As if trying to prove a point and wanting to be welcomed back again, Kageyama lost his innocence to one girl who kept on pushing her way towards him.

Soon, rumors spread that he slept with the most popular girl in school, and though the messages died down, his enemies populated.

He tried too hard to leave the delinquency way, but found himself being one again. His friends who were by his side never left him. They witnessed a lot of hell that has happened with the raven and was silently glad that Kageyama still looked out for them.

Shin was authoritative and Kageyama led them by treating them as equals. They all loved Kageyama's grandpa as well, for the said man gave them a home they can return to whenever they're in need of parental love.

Still, Kageyama's downfall was a heart break for them. Girl after girl, rival after rival, they saw how Kageyama became detached to anyone and everyone.

They all heard the story of how Kageyama was depressed before. It seemed he was depressed again.

High school came to a bitter end. Kageyama and Shin never patched things up. The three started working while Kageyama jumped from one part time job to another. Because his grandpa was nagging him endlessly to pick up a decent source of income, Kageyama left and rented a studio apartment.

Maybe out of habit he developed, Kageyama still dated a few girls. Though the later years, the three somehow caught Kageyama sleeping with feminine looking men. They didn't say anything even if they caught him. And though Kageyama's life was a big mess, he was always one phone call away. He would help the three no matter what predicament they're in.

It was Kageyama's lowest year, he was out of job and was a month late from his rent when he saw a bundle of clothes in front of his door. It sounded like a kitten and he was not interested to look after it for he was starving himself. But when he was about to open the door, he heard laughter coming from it. He looked down and saw a tiny baby with the same eyes and hair color as his.

Bile rose in his throat, but he gulped it down, though barely. He crouched down and picked the baby up. It made a tiny whimper and Kageyama panicked when he felt that she was too cold.

"Who the fuck?!" he looked from left to right, but saw no one. He was living in a rundown apartment and no one would care what was happening in another neighbor's life.

There it was, a tiny note near the baby's clothes that has Kageyama's name on it.  
 _  
"It's your baby, Tobio. I can't take care of her anymore, and I don't want to let my parents know about her. I'm sorry.. I call her Chibi. She doesn't have a name. I don't want to name her. She's two months old. I'm sorry I can't anymore..."_

There was tear stain on the paper and Kageyama was tempted to throw the kid out. He was not ready for this. He was just turning 21, a life without direction.

"The fuck I'm going to do with you?" Kageyama asked and the baby just opened and closed her eyes and slept in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _**A/n;**  Please leave me reviews and let me know what you think or something! ^^ I'm scheduled to have chemo by the end of the month and I want to know which of the fics I should prioritize updating. thanks so much for understanding!_   
> 


	13. Tsubasa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/N: my apologies for the delays in updates. D: I'm always sick. -starts whining and being lame all over- anyway, I'm sorry, this is not beta read. I'm sure everyone's busy so I can't ask my betas to help me. Please forgive the mistakes._
> 
> _Thanks for the subscriptions, kudos, comments and everything. Sorry for not replying to all of them... I was busy flirting with the Doctor. I mean, -coughs and wheezes- I'm trying to flirt... haha well, you know. -awkward laughs-_
> 
> _Is this how I'm going to die? XD_
> 
> _Merry Christmas to those who are celebrating; for those who are not, then please enjoy your day! ~_
> 
> _(this chapter is hella lame too. -groans- This is what I get for not writing often..)_
> 
> _-Rhye_
> 
> * * *

 

There was a knock on the door that pissed Tobio up to no end. He was trying his hardest to shut the crying baby up, but to no avail. In fact, she was being louder than she was before he changed her poop-filled diaper.

"Who?!" the irked raven asked the persistent person banging his door.

"Boss!"

Recognizing the voice, Tobio left the kid on his futon for a second before he angrily opened the door and without warning, gave the person a punch in the gut.

"Bughaa!" the man gasped.

"You're so annoying, damn you!" Tobio then turned his back on him, not even bothering to ask what he wants.

"I heard from the guys that they saw you holding a baby at the supermarket," he paused for a while to stare at the event unfolding right in front of his eyes. "...seems like it's true." He coughed and removed his shoes before entering inside the small studio apartment.

"This little thing was left in front of my apartment earlier. I don't know what to do with it; I was thinking maybe put it for adoption? I don't care," Tobio exhaled and drank a few sips of his now cold tea. "For now I have to make her shut up." Tobio pressed his temples while he sat on the floor. He then patted the baby's thigh, hoping she would stop crying soon.

Naoki; Tobio's supporter/friend felt a twang of pain in his chest. He knew Tobio couldn't afford to rear a child, but hearing him say he'll put a small thing for adoption-without a hint of doubt-pained him.

Among their group, he was one of those who got married very early and started a family right after he graduated from high school. Like Kageyama, he also had a surprise that he fathered a baby girl, so seeing him being so cruel to the small creature wailing, was hurting his parental pride.

"Boss, let me.." he knelt beside Tobio and while the other one was complaining how it's too troublesome, he still let Naoki gently carried her and cooed her with soothing sounds. After she was safely tucked in his arms, he stood up and looked around the grocery bags scattered about, searching for the bottle feeder and the formula.

"I didn't know what to buy, so I asked the lady at the store and she gave me this." Tobio held the freshly washed baby bottle and the small can of baby formula. To Naoki's relief, it was a formula for infants; seems Tobio wasn't all that heartless and uncaring after all.

"I don't have clean water here, I think letting her drink boiled water from the tap is no good, so I bought bottled water too," the raven muttered and Naoki nodded in approval.

"Boss, pour that water to the bottle up to 3-5 ounces. Then scoop the baby formula, hmm let me read."

"About two scoops, it says here." Tobio said which the other one agreed. He was busy cradling the baby in his arms and while Kageyama was moving efficiently to prepare her bottle, Naoki noticed the man's hands. They were shaking and he looked tensed. Now that he had a closer look, the raven appeared worried.

Naoki smiled a bit. Knowing his friend, he could easily guess that Kageyama was just scared and lost on what to do. He was not someone who would throw a kid out because he was broke and could not take care of her. His nervousness translate in his awkward way of speaking that sounded brash and harsh. Tobio, after all, is someone who can't express himself well.

"Here, it's done." Tobio said and gave the bottle to Naoki. The other one; however, grinned and asked the man to sit down. He did so, reluctantly.

"Here, I'll teach you how to feed her," he said.

"Wait! I don't know how to! Just, hey!" the raven was protesting because the baby looked rather small and it seemed like he hurt her earlier when he picked her up. He had no clue how to carry her the right way and he was scared that he would break her. Due to this fact, he was just patting her softly, not knowing what to do to make her stop crying. That moment, he was so sure that he hurt her and that she had a broken rib or two.

"You can't pick her up like how you pick up kids around one year old or so. You have to support her head and her back like this," Naoki placed the baby on the futon again, and taught Kageyama how to pick her up. Kageyama did what Naoki instructed. He lifted her arm to the side very slowly, so he can place his hand behind her head. He then supported the baby's body with the other arm.

When he was successful in lifting her up, the baby very noticeably, became a bit quieter. Kageyama breathe a sigh of relief and Naoki chuckled.

"What?" the angry Kageyama was back, but his anger had minimal effect now that his face was reddened. It might be because he didn't realized that he thinned his lips and nervously brought the baby close to his chest. Naoki could swear that he saw Kageyama kissing the baby's head.

"After that, you should place her on your arms, support her body like so.. Actually, the feeling will come naturally. Carry her how you think would be comfortable for her. Just make sure you support her head and don't shake her! Never shake a baby."

"Okay, 'got it," he steadied his arms and place her head to rest on his biceps and forearm. When she was secured, Kageyama readjusted her a few times and was delighted when she finally stopped crying.

"Look! She stopped! Ne! Look!" he beamed and Naoki nodded in delight as well. He could see the raven's lips curling upward in delight.

"That's great!" he nodded profusely, "..here, feed her. What time did you feed her before?" he asked. Tobio nervously took the bottle and brought it to her mouth, which, to their surprised, was sucked greedily. She looked really hungry.

"I didn't. This was her first bottle. I thought I should give her three times a day? You know… three meals.." the confused new Dad tilted his head.

"Boss! How many hours has she been in your care?!" Naoki flailed his arms a bit in panic.

Tobio was holding the bottle for her, a little happiness with mix feelings swimming inside him. He doesn't know what to do. He was glad to have her finally stop crying and was relieved when she started feeding. He thought for a few seconds, "I think four hours or so, why?" he asked.

Naoki opened and close his mouth; he shook his head, "You have to feed her every two hours. If she can't finish the bottle, then leave it. But the same amount of formula every two to three hours, Boss! No wonder she was crying so much! She's really hungry."

Tobio's eyes widened. He stared at her and back at Naoki. "But she was sleeping earlier," he said with a tint of worry in his tone.

"It doesn't matter," the man answered back. "You have to feed her even if she's sleeping, then after she's done, gently raise her and rest her head on your shoulders so you can help her burp the air out. When you think she's done burping, then let her sleep again."

"That's too troublesome." Tobio again spoke a rather insensitive remark, but his face said otherwise. If Naoki wasn't here, he would have feed her a few hours from then and who knows what could have happen; that scared the new Dad the most. Will the baby die of dehydration? Kageyama asked himself.

They we're silent after that, just staring at her, waiting for the small baby to finish her bottle. When she was done, Naoki taught Tobio how to burp her up. It was an awkward experience, yet he was thankful that he knew what to do. A while a go, he had no idea how to carry her, at least now he knew.

"You shouldn't bathe her, do that tomorrow. For now, clean her up." Naoki said, pulling out cotton swabs that he saw. He then arrange a mildly lukewarm water in a wash bowl and dipped some of the cotton. He then taught Tobio how to clean her which the new Dad did. All the while Tobio's hand never stop trembling.

Naoki could understand. He was new to all of this and this experience was overwhelming. For now, all he could do was to offer help.

"What's her name by the way?" a little late to ask, Naoki thought while he helped Tobio tidy some of his things up. He was familiar with the place, since he's always there with some of their friends.

"Her mother called her Chibi; she wrote in the note that she didn't gave birth in a hospital and she did not register her yet. So Chibi is all I'll call her for now." Tobio stood up and opened a window near his small kitchen to have a cigarette. The exhaust fan was helping him blow the smoke off the room.

Naoki pursed his lips. He stared at the child sleeping with oversized clothes and the things she has with her. It was obvious that the mother did care for her, for she had a few clothes with her-though old-were still embroidered with small flowers, hearts and stuff like that. And though it was lousily made, he can see that it was made with love.

"Do you have any idea who she might be? The mother I mean," he asked as he was getting ready to leave. He was about to get his small food cart ready.

Tobio took a deep drag of smoke and blew audibly. "I know," he said.

"Then?"

"I'm going to talk to her tomorrow," he said.

Naoki was about to say something, but decided to just close his mouth. He can see that this was also hard for the man. Tobio Kageyama isn't the type of person to abandon someone, and he proved it over and over throughout the years they've been together. As proof of his character, even though Tobio lost a few friends over high school, he gained a few more after. That's a feat, considering Tobio is unsociable and quick to temper.

"I see. Then I'll come back later this evening to bring you your dinner and I'll bring some of the old baby clothes I have at home. I'll message my wife to bring it over the eatery," Naoki smiled.

The man is a small compared to Tobio, around 175cm and very thin, his face was aged remarkably as well. You can easily see that life was not easy for him. Tobio can't help but wonder what would it be like if she keeps Chibi. Will he be like Naoki too?

"Thanks. Be careful on your way out."

.

That day, Tobio struggled back and forth, whether or not he should call home and tell the news.

In all honesty, he was not sure what to do with the kid. It was clear that he cannot raise her alone; he has no idea how to take care of such a delicate thing. And true that familiarity with child-rearing would come naturally and slowly; the problem is that he's poor, barely taking care of his basic needs.

This was not the life he wanted for himself, more so for his child.

He admits that he has no doubt that Chibi was his. Even for someone so young as she is, she looks like him. He saw pictures of himself when he was a baby, and the resemblance is striking. As to how he could sire her, it was probably that time when the condom broke. It was just a one time careless thing, his partner was also lost in pleasure like he was and they continued having sex despite discovering the err of the protection.

He was sure that it was her; she was the only woman he's been with for a while. Men were the recent partners he had after all.

So morning came, Tobio was headed for work while he left Chibi in Naoki wife's care. He already tried to call Chibi's mom, but were always redirected to voice mail. It was no wonder, he thought. She already left the kid in his care in an unofficial and rather cruel way-who would want to talk after that?

The whole day, he was filled with worry about how will he settle for taking care of the kid; the mother already gave her up, that was clear. During one of his breaks, he went to her previous work and learned she had already left months ago. He went to her apartment, but she was gone as well.

Tobio didn't know what to do. He lost communication with her after they'd broke up-there was nothing special with their relationship anyway. She was a co-worker at a part-time job he had, merely a week after and they already hooked-up. She's a rather carefree and happy person. Almost every partner Tobio had had the same character. It was probably because he like this kind of attitude and a cruel reminder of what-could-have-been with a certain person from the past.

He was debating really hard whether or not he would tell his parents or his grandpa about her. Call it selfishness on his part, but he realized that if he tell them, there was no doubt that they would want him to take responsibility. Because of his financial status, he still thought it was best for her to be sent for adoption. She would have a better life with others who were willing to give her a home.

He's also sure he can't love her like a father would.

.

It was the third day being with Chibi and Tobio adjusted quite well. He got an advance paycheck from his new work and paid part of his rent. The manager seemed to pity the young man when he talked to her in a polite tone, carrying a crying kid in his arms. When she learned the situation, she offered to babysit her when Tobio's at work which worked really well for him. He can't bother Naoki's family more than he already had. Naoki's wife helps her husband in running their small eatery and asking them favors often would hinder their business and source of income. So Tobio left for work that day breathing a bit easier.

Chibi is not an easy kid to deal with. She often cries whenever she felt no presence near her. As if she wanted some assurance that she won't be left alone again. Though it was hard for him to admit, the kid had slowly grown up on him. The feeling was rather strange for the young man. As if his mountain of problems got swept away in an instant whenever he sees Chibi. Learning how to bathe her, change her diapers, nurse her, put her to sleep, gave the young man a nice feeling. It's as if his own problems doesn't matter. The real problem was, he had difficulty leaving her in the morning.

.

"Boss!" Tobio was walking downtown when he heard a familiar voice. That stopped him on his tracks. He was daydreaming about Chibi again, which was not good.

"Yo," he answered as the man walked side by side with him after he caught up with Tobio's long stride.

"This," the man near him was his friend since high school, same as Naoki. He works for some shady business that Tobio want no part with. Still, his friend is a nice person with a mean face. Such fate he had that he's always in the center of trouble because of this.

"This is?" Tobio asked as he looked at the piece of paper with written contact number and little info on it.

"It's the person you need to contact about the adoption for Chibi. I already filled him the details and he said he would help. The sooner you call him, the better."

"Hmm..." Tobio walked slower and stared at the paper for a few seconds before he carefully tucked it in the pocket of his shirt. "Thanks."

"No problem. Ah!" the man startled Tobio even so, the raven remained as calm as he could. "Boss, are you still looking for a job? You know Oyaji had his eyes on you, I also told him you're a good fighter! Care to reconsider?"

"Are we still talking about this? I'm not joining your gang. Believe me, grandpa would kill you and me."

"Ah, I guess that's true, huh? Still.."

"Thanks for this. I have to go, I'll call you later."

With that, Tobio left and went to work, always wondering when can he go home.

* * *

.

"What?"

"She seemed to have a bit of fever, I would help you out, but I'm also uhm,.." she paused, searching for the right words, "My child's in college and everything's expensive. All I can do is refer you a Pediatrician. I think she hasn't got any shots she needed and if what you said was true, then she hasn't been newborn screened yet." the landlady said while she handed Chibi back to her Dad.

"Okay, I'll think of something." Tobio felt himself sweat. It's true that she was warmer that morning. What irritates him was that he felt it and he didn't think there something nothing wrong with it. While he was biting his bottom lip in anger, he went and rushed Chibi to the clinic he was referred to.

After he told the receptionist the problem, he was given a form immediately, asking if he has insurance and all the other things needed for her care. This disheartened him even more. He doesn't have any of those. He didn't even have a name for her. His own flesh and blood, sick in his arms and he felt so useless.

"Would it be alright if I pay cash? I don't know her health card or any of those things you're askin' me. Her mom 's the one who does these things and she left..." the receptionist can see the trembles from the man's legs while he sat. His face was rather pale too; every once in a while, nuzzling his cheek on the baby's head. It was evident that he's young and lost on what to do.

"Don't worry. We also accept cash here and I can make a new record for her so you can come back here whenever she needed to," she offered him a small smile that seemed to send relief towards the young Dad.

"Why don't I take her so I can take her temperature and weigh her while you fill that up," she said and Tobio nodded and gently gave the baby.

Tobio looked at the form; standard questions asked and there was not a single thing he can answer.

First, he needed to name her. He had no idea what to call her, she just came one day and shook his life.

_'A name for her. What should I call that Chibi. She's small, she cries a lot, she feeds a lot, the milk is almost gone. Damn expensive milk.'_

Tobio stared at the baby being weigh not far from him. He and the lady were the only one there except for the Doctor in his office. He can see that the baby in her arms had flushed cheeks and she was rather small. It scared the life out of him knowing she was sick. He was sure that she got ill because he did not care for her properly. She was starting to cry as well.

"Name… how about," Tobio didn't realized he was crying. For a few days, he was overwhelmed with a lot of feelings and he only thought of his financial situation. He didn't-not even for a short while-think about the future of the kid. He is unfit to be a parent, that was concluded since she was only with him for three days and this is what happened to her.

"Miyako." Tobio uttered. "I think Miyako is good." He used the character of 'beautiful' for Mi, 'night' for Ya, 'child' for Ko (美夜子)

When he was done filling everything up, he handed the form to the nurse and she smiled seeing the young Dad's tear-stained face. She gave him some tissues and offered water.

"Beautiful night child, what a lovely name." she commented.

"..not."

She thought she heard him said something so she asked what was that and Tobio cleared it.

"She's not mine to keep, so that name is only temporary. I guess, since I haven't registered her yet."

She felt the sting of those words, but didn't say anything anymore, she just helped him and the little Miyako gets her check-up done.

The Doctor, an elderly man, was very thorough and though he did ask a lot of things Tobio couldn't possibly answer due to the fact that he knows nothing about the kid, the man understood the situation and was tactful enough to let the laboratory examination do the talking. Now the only question remains: How will Tobio pay for his bill?

"These are the things she needed for her stay here. We need to monitor her and of course the ward is free, but everything else is not. You need to buy the things listed there," the instruction given was clear.

"I understand," Tobio took off with the promise to be back in an hour or so. He needed to make money and do it fast. The Doctor was kind enough to give him an estimation of the cost of everything the baby needed. Selling his TV or pawning some of his things won't be enough.

"Hey, I need help." A call was made to the last person he wanted help with, but there was no choice; he was desperate. If he was really going to give Miyako away, the least he can do is make sure she got better and provide her the utmost care.

" _Yeah? What can I do for ya?"_

"Do you think you can be my guarantor for a loan? I need money, and fast!" Tobio sounded desperate and he did not care. He really was nervous and sweaty that his hands would not stop shaking. The cigarette he was holding was visibly trembling, making him struggle in lighting it.

" _Er... Uhm, sure I can? How much are we talking about?"_

"Well, you see..."

The conversation didn't take long. After a few minutes, Tobio had been already in front of a burly man, whose hands were busy counting money. He was reluctant to borrow from this kind of business since the interest kept piling up every ten days, (or what Yakuza called Toichi) but it was an emergency.

"Here, 200,000 yen. Are we clear about the details of the interest?" The man asked and Tobio nodded in response. It was practically robbing him blind.

"'K, be back here in ten days for your payment." there was nothing said after that. The business they were running is not something that asks a lot of questions. They knew how to find you and what to do in case you can't return the money. It was simple as that.

Distraught and in a hurry, Tobio Kageyama left the loan-shark's office, directly headed towards the pharmacy to buy everything he needed for the kid. That day, the clouds were heavy and it promises downpour. He needed to move fast and so when he's about turn around the corner to take the main road and walk, he was cornered by some people very familiar with him.

"What'd ya' want, bastard?" the raven was surely not in the mood to entertain the gang members from the other side of the town. Not in the past, and not now. Though they were always persistent into pestering them; Kageyama Tobio and his 'men', the raven didn't really mind their existence much.

When he graduated from high school, he just did things on a whim and went with the flow. That was uncharacteristic of him, but he was happy that way. Protecting his friends was all he did whenever he was involved in a fight. Though looking at others' perspective, he was fighting them to get the turf, mark his claim, or assume authority.

He was about to move past them, but seeing as how many of them gathered near, he was sure he needed to run with all his might. Fighting them would be pointless.

"Oi, oi.. Are you serious?" one noticed the sign from the building Kageyama Tobio just left a while ago. It was obvious too that he was taking care of a certain envelope tucked inside his jacket pocket.

"Shit," the raven muttered under his breath and analyzed his escape route.

There were nine people in total cornering him. On a regular day, he would just fight his way to them. He was taller and more intimidating anyway. There's always a 60 percent chance he'd win.

Today was different. Miyako needed him and he needs to hurry.

And so Kageyama punched the man nearest to him and send the one behind him flying by kicking him heavily. When he was done regaining his balance, he fled and ran with all his might.

Of course the men behind him were still following him, but that didn't stop him. First, he needed to shake them off.

"I'm being followed. I need help," the nearest one was his friend inside the loan-shark's building and for sure he would help. Kageyama was mindlessly running and looking back if they're still following him. He was good at running and so seeing them tailing him effortless honestly shocked him.

"And they suddenly got better, now of all days!" he exclaimed.

Kageyama was happy when he saw his friend at the end of the street, he was just about to exit. Having him by his side made him confident that they can at least trash the folks tailing him.

"Good, there were..."

He was; however, cut short when he felt that he was punched in the gut. It was painful enough to send him to his knees and knock the wind out of him. For good measure, he punched Kageyama again and then knelt besides the raven and frisked him, obviously searching for the money he just borrowed from their office.

"I'm sorry, Boss. This is just how we do things in the office. When you called me on the cell, the folks there asked me to take it on speaker phone. I'm really sorry about this, I really am..."

To be fair, the guy who just betrayed him never cries, and yet he had tears and holding back the choking sound. Kageyama should've known what kind of shady deal they pull through since there was no need for background check whatsoever.

"My..kid.. need that money.." he uttered, and the other man who was ready to take flight double take his steps. He was about to help Kageyama Tobio up; help him like how the raven used to help him in all of his past troubles, but he saw the three men advancing near them. If he loses his money; the money that was asked to be retrieved back, he'd be killed for sure. The same with Kageyama.

"I'm sorry, Boss. I really am.."

While he fled, all Kageyama could remember what his friend's voice calling over his cell phone. A few seconds and he felt the pain anew. The men caught up and started their assault. He got up, in fairness to him, and managed to land a few punches here and there, but as he was hit earlier, the men had the idea where to land their strikes and he got overwhelmed.

The police doesn't usually show up in such a place, but they did which surprised Kageyama. The dots connected and he realized it was his friend who made the call.

It's not he was not angry; of course he was. But he could understand. What would you do if you're in his situation? Kageyama would probably tell his friend what's the deal he's in. What if he's being closely monitored? He understood the situation and knew there was nothing he could do about it now. This may be the end of whatever they'd shared from their high school till now, but at least the man had the decency to call for help and not totally left him to die.

After spending a few hours inside the jail, he was cleared up because of the help a store near where it happened. CCTV was installed outside their establishment and it was clear that he was the victim. Though that wasn't really a big deal to the raven. He does not care whether they really charge him or not. What matters the most was he lost the money for the medicine for Miyako.

Kageyama, having no choice, walked towards the pharmacy with swollen face and nursing a painful stomach. "I'd like to get these medicines..."

The pharmacist behind the counter was an old man, and he thought Kageyama was going to buy medicine for himself. "This is all for an infant?" the old man made sure while he dispense the medicines and other medical stuff written on the prescription.

"Yeah.. How much?" Kageyama asked while looking down on the wallet he forcefully took from one of the men who knocked him out.

The total was given and he was short-way too short on money.

"Old man, I'm short on cash.. So.. I'll give you my shoes. It's a good work-boots." Kageyama said with a serious look on his face.

"Eh? Your shoes? Wait!" the ladies too, who were assisting the old man, were surprised at the raven's action. He looked like he's in deep trouble and in desperate times.

"I'll also throw this jacket… It's good and warm. Though I'm sure I'm still short… I'll leave my ID here with a promise I'll come back, please help my kid." he followed that one with a deep bow. He understood that life doesn't work that way, and that he needed to pay. But what can he do? He was late for a few hours and he doesn't have time to pawn his things.

The man stared at him before sighing and accepting his condition.

"Hey! We don't have to take his shoes! It started to snow tonight!" the old woman looked like she was the wife of the man.

"No. We can't give everything for free. He was willing to sacrifice this much, isn't that right?" the old man asked and looked at Kageyama which the young man nodded and smiled a bit.

"Thank you for your kindness, you really helped me out… I promise I'll be back." Kageyama was plenty thankful. Of course it doesn't look like the man was the greedy kind. If he was, he'd never accept such cheap offer. He was just glad that the person he asked for helped is an understanding man, probably a parent himself. Taking the shoes and the jacket was probably for Kageyama's pride as well, or something profound. Though the poor, young man did not understand it that deep enough. He's just glad he did not go empty-handed.

As he took the medicine with him, Kageyama Tobio desperately ran towards the clinic. He did not mind that his bare feet started to feel numb or the ground was slowly punishing him, he just wanted to arrive there faster.

"What the hell happened?" the poor confused receptionist was so shocked to see that not only did the young man was super late, he seemed to came from hellish place as well.

"This..." was all he could say. He brought everything needed for his child and while the woman took all of the items, she couldn't help but still worry.

After she brought the items back inside the room where the little baby was, she informed the Doctor the situation.

"We only have socks and indoor slippers that we used when we take them to x-rays, but please feel free to use 'em." the Doctor was nice enough to give Tobio something to cover his feet. He accepted it gratefully before he asked how was she.

"To be honest, we had to run a few tests. We went ahead and made an ECG test on her, since we can hear murmurs on her chest. I suspect it's some type of inborn heart defect, a 2D-ECHO would give us a clear view of her heart, so we can be sure where the problem lies…"

The Doctor was still explaining things to him, but he wasn't listening. He stopped focusing on other things when he heard the word 'heart defect'.

Such a small thing she is; having a heart defect. Tobio felt like his chest was being stabbed repeatedly.

"Will she be fine?" he asked. If it wasn't clear to him before, it was clear to him now… He really love the baby-his baby. He'd do anything for her.

"We can't say for certain at this point, right now, all we can do is get the test. Unfortunately, we don't have that kind of machine here." the Doctor isn't a wealthy man. He runs the clinic for years now, and saw all kinds of desperate situation. If he can, he'd help. He understood that the young man in front of him was desperate-he saw that kind of face a few times in the past. A face of a loving parent who'd do anything for a sick child. A parent that's willing to share even the last drop of their blood for their child, if that's what's going to save them.

"I know the mother ran away, but do you have a family you can ask for help? It's not going to easy for you to burden this alone."

"I..." There's his grandpa and parents, he can ask for help. He'd have to explain a lot of things, but he'd never forgive himself if he let the baby suffer because of his convenience. "I'll call my family… what about the baby? Does she need to stay here? I didn't know this was open 24 hours…"

"We're open the whole day. This is the only clinic that caters to uninsured patients after all.."

"Okay.. May I see the baby?" Kageyama asked before he left. When he was allowed to see her, he was given a robe, a face mask, gloves, foot cover, and hair protector so that he won't carry his germs near her.

He slowly entered the room and stared long at the sleeping baby with a small tube near her feet.

"What? What's that for?!" he panicked.

"That's IV. We had to. Her fever's really high." after the Doctor himself explained what they did to her when he was out, and every procedure done to her, he left the young father alone.

He just stared at her some more, feeling so guilty. How can he think of abandoning her? This sweet, little thing was already left by her mother, and now her father would do the same thing? It was unforgivable that he thought of this; Kageyama really wanted to punch his face.

"Sir?" the receptionist interrupted.

"Yeah?" he didn't even bother to look at her and continued to do soft stroking on the sleeping baby's hand.

"Are you sure about the name? The Doctor gave the baby free vitamins and free newborn screening, but we needed to finalize the name for the documents."

Kageyama Tobio felt the pain in his chest again. Not that he was sad, but he was happy. A lot of people helped him today, and that felt like a miracle.

He was used to people ignoring him and he ignored them back. He was used to be treated like a scum and he was okay with that. He already threw what dreams he had when he was young, and he couldn't trust people like he used to.

Yet having this baby, even though he was at the end of his ropes, felt like he was given a pair of…

"..Wings." Tobio said with a smile on his face, lovingly stroking his thumb on the baby's cheeks.

"Excuse me?" the receptionist had to clarify. She was holding a pen, ready to jot it down.

"Her name is Kageyama Tsubasa… An angel.. My wings."

* * *

.

_**~Omake~** _

_**.** _

"Oi, brat. Come 'ere." Hinata was washing Tsubasa's uniform by hand, like his Dad asked him to. He was annoyed and complained loudly, but still went and do it.

"What?" Tsubasa was busy playing in the living room with Kenma, it was obvious that she has no intention of going to the laundry room no matter how much Hinata asked her to.

"Who is this Miyako and why are you wearing her shirt, hm?" Hinata was wearing an orange apron, with matching red-orange bandanas, when he stormed towards the two. Soap suds from his hands dripped to the floor.

Kenma couldn't hold back the laugh and snorted at the sight.

"Hello, mother. You look good." he teased.

"That's me." Tsubasa answered.

"You?" Hinata placed his hands on his hips, "Didn't you took this shirt by mistake or something?"

"Nope," Tsubasa said calmly. She readjusted her glasses and curled her feet up, bringing her knees closer to her chest. Same with Kenma. Hinata couldn't help but think that the two looked like cats.

"Miyako was the first name I had before Dad decided on Tsubasa," she clicked her tongue and Kenma smirked. It seems the two are playing against each other and Kenma is winning.

"I don't understand, but whatever," Hinata shrugged. "By the way, both names are hella lame."

Tsubasa was silent for a few seconds before she said, "I know what I'll do when I grow old.."

"Hm?" Kenma asked. Both adults were confused by the sudden change of topic.

"I'd be a lawyer, so that I can sue Hinata-san from all the slandering and libel he does to me on a daily basis."

"Heh..." Hinata smirked back. "Try it if you can!"

"Don't worry, I'm keeping notes..."

"Still, your Dad sure is a sap. I mean, look at the characters he chose." Hinata ignored her last comment and showed the shirt to Kenma. The other one agreed that Kageyama is, indeed, a sap.

"You... I'm going to tell Dad on you..." Tsubasa said and this time, it was Hinata who snorted.

"Practicing your first case, oh great-lawyer-san?"

They laughed in unison.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _It is a test in which ultrasound is used to picture out the heart. It is capable of displaying a cross sectional "slice" of the beating heart, including the chambers, valves and the major blood vessels that exit from the left and right part of the heart._
> 
> _Two-Dimensional Echocardiogram (2D Echo)_


	14. How I Met Your Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _ **A/n;** Hello everyone. thank you for taking the time to read this story, even though updates takes too damn long. Anyhu, i wish you guys enjoy this chapter. Sorries, this is not beta read. I suck at asking favors fr_  
>  _om_  
>  _people. please forgive the mistakes._
> 
>  
> 
> _**warning** : kinda drama-ish for KuroKen, but please no ship wars. KuroTsukki is the end pair here, just this part was something i needed to write. There was no infidelity here, okay? Clear? okay, carry on. :P_
> 
> * * *

 

"I said no, damn brat!"

"Whatever! I'll buy it!"

"Why you!"

A pair of adult and child were doing their best to be an annoyance to everyone else that day, disturbing the peace of the scenery. The bookstore not far from their home, have always been the place where they hang-out when they have nothing else to do.

Hinata, twenty seven years old, often mistaken as Tsubasa's father, is always shameless in everything he does, including but not limited to arguing with the said child.

"You can't buy that; I've been waiting for that for weeks. I'm buying it for myself!" Being forceful, Hinata yanked a book off the hands of the young one—and surprisingly, Tsubasa managed to yank it back.

"I had my hands on this first! You should back away since you're old. You should give this to kids!"

People surrounding the two murmured, whispered and showed disapproval towards them. The mothers nearby didn't missed the chance to make a fuss about the two, of course, the commotion directed at the 'adult' that was being petulant about a single book. However, some also mentioned Tsubasa being disrespectful to her elder that she had the audacity to shout back at the said man. Feeling guilty, Hinata wavered a bit, causing Tsubasa to seize the moment and successfully won the book.

She rushed towards the counter with her money ready, that the Cashier has no time to react when she actually said "Hurry, sir. Please punch it!"

Hinata, left to grunt and mutter nonsense under his breath, kinda admired the child being swift on her feet. There was one person who looked at them with plain disgust – mostly towards the redhead – while he clucked his tongue loud enough to show his distaste.

"I get it already, Kenma. I get it." Hinata escorting Tsubasa out of the bookstore, looked at Kenma, a little shy at his display of immaturity as well. He was desperate for his lover would come home today, and that the book Tsubasa purchased was a cookbook Kageyama wanted to have but never had the chance to buy for himself.

"Who would have thought that Tsubasa would want that for her Dad as well?" Muttering under his breath again, Hinata started the car and let Kenma opened the backseat door for Tsubasa while he hopped on the driver's seat. They were using Kenma's car and was headed to Bokuto and Akaashi's place. They had planned to meet up and catch-up to see the bundle of joy that the couple has.

Hinata glanced at the rear-view mirror and saw Tsubasa's slightly smug face. It annoyed him too much that he had to start another argument towards the kid.

"You're really embarrassing, Shouyo," Kenma resigned himself and stared at the scenery out his window. He often questioned his life choices during times such as these.

.

.

"Wow," said Tsubasa as they went up the couple's home. The elevator can't even be compared to theirs for the said place was wider and newer. It didn't disappoint the young lady as well when they came to their floor; everything is simple and clean. Hinata pointed out that the building was fairly new and expensive since it was close to the station and where Akaashi had set-up his photography studio.

Before they reached the couple's apartment, the three of them stopped by a cake shop and bought enough for all of them. They were the last ones to arrived – since they spent so much time with their random stop overs: the bookstore, Kenma's small errands with his game console guy, Hinata stopping by an ATM vestibule, and Tsubasa with her frequent bathroom breaks – most of the people visiting had their lunch.

"Hey," Hinata gave his greetings and excused themselves when they went inside. Akaashi, looking really happy to see them, took the gifts for them and offered the trio lunch which they gladly received. It was a nice gathering, just friends fawning over the new addition to their circle.

The baby, around two and half months old, was awake and listening to the 'coos' and 'awws' of his visitors. The Bokuto couple enjoyed their company, obviously proud of their son.

It was _that_ big of a deal for same-sex couples like them to be granted with adoption and they were all happy for the two. Kuroo especially, since he witnessed just how much the couple had tried and have been denied repeatedly for the said chance. Koutarou and Keiji cried on the phone when they announced Kuroo that they finally made it. They were finally having the family that they wanted after series of heartbreaks.

Hinata was like Kuroo. He felt an unfamiliar swell round his chest when he received the news. He wasn't a fan of raising kids and since he was clear about his preference years before, he simply crossed-out having a child of his own.

That was until Tsubasa came along. In all honesty, Hinata does love Kageyama and the pace they were in was good enough; not asking too much from him.

Tsubasa was the deciding factor.

Hinata didn't realized that he grew so fond of the girl, he practically changed his schedule so that he can cater to hers. He was also forced into changing his sloven lifestyle for her—and the funny thing was he doesn't mind one bit. It was like unconditional love when it comes to her.

"Hinata-san," a small hand clenched the hem of the said man's shirt and he looked at her, obviously confused.

"What's up?" he asked. It was unusual for her to act like such, hiding her face behind him. "Does your stomach hurt?" Hinata asked and patted her head.

"Oho?" Kuroo smirked.

"What is it?" Hinata asked Kuroo that had a meaningful look on his face. Sugawara, not far from where Kuroo was, was also smiling while they look at the young girl.

"I think she's having a moment," It was Kuroo who finally spoke. By that time, Tsubasa was clinging to Kenma beside them as well.

Moments before, Akaashi let Tsubasa touch the baby, and the little one wrapped his tiny finger around hers. This was her first time to meet an actual baby, let alone have her touch it. His Dad was known to be sour to everyone and the title 'Boss' made everyone wary of him. She was fine with that; there was no need for friends anyway. She was alone and was glad because she preferred to be by herself and read or play at her comfort.

Hinata changed her world though.

Meeting Hinata opened up new doors for her. Now she got to meet lovely people who accepted her Dad, and everything they are. The tiny grasp from the baby was an emotional moment for the young kid.

While she sat on Hinata, she can't help what she was feeling and Hinata let her, having her face buried to his chest while she did her thing.

It was Kenma and Sugawara that warned everyone to not tease the kid and let her do as she pleased at her own time.

"Correction," Tsukishima was clearing the plates of desert and coffee when he spoke and everyone looked at him, "It's not Yoshirou that's the first child we welcomed among us," he said a bit teasingly towards Hinata. Implying that Hinata totally became a father or _mother_ towards the young girl hugging him while she straddle on his lap. She totally looked like a small child being soothed by her parent. It was cute, if they're being honest. Especially since Tsubasa often plays with or against them.

"Still, It's kinda surprising you have this side on you, Tsu. I'd definitely tell your Dad you've been a big baby today," Hinata teased.

Of course Tsubasa smacked his face.

* * *

.

"No, you idiot!"

"You can't go there, go back! Go!"

"Wait for my signal, Tsu. Go behind Kenma!"

"Ha? Kuroo-san, you're so slow!"

It was Tsubasa, Kuroo, Bokuto, and Kenma that'd occupied the entertainment room while the rest of the folks were busy chatting away at the living room. There were wine and cheese and other snacks platter being served. It was funny, Hinata thought – Tsubasa was surely one of them now.

"Looking at them makes my head hurts," Kei commented. It seemed like a sincere one since he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed an elongated one.

"You know," Nishinoya started, a bit noisier than he usually was. "...been meaning to ask this before, but what is it that you liked about Kuroo? Hm, just don't get it." Finishing his question with a hard gulp of the strong alcohol he asked their host.

"Nishinoya!" It was Daichi who felt panicked. That came off rude in all possible way. Asahi was flustered beside his spouse as well.

Tsukishima; however, did not seemed to mind. In fact, he sighed again when he saw his spouse gave Tsubasa a headchop.

"He's smart, and level-headed, no matter how hard it is to believe," Kei started and everyone listened.

"Tetsurou-san, he..." obviously a little shy, Kei fixed his glasses and looked at the smirking pair of husband and wife nearby. Tadashi and Hitoka were enjoying the moment.

"He has a kind heart, even if it's not obvious. He likes to help others, he cares for friends and laughs with them as much as he cries with them when they're hurt or down. I guess," he paused and drank the rest of his wine, "...I guess when you love someone, you see the good in them more than others."

Hinata could not believe they just heard that from Tsukishima Kei's mouth. While they were busy teasing the bastard – Hinata's description of him – he was busy contemplating his own relationship with Kageyama.

He admitted it that he love the man, and maybe a part of him already accepted that he'll grow up with him and his daughter, but he also can't help but feel wary for their future. He is, after all, an erotic novel writer. Most of his colleague or someone that has the same profession never had a family of their own. It was convenient that way.

It was then that Kenma noticed how Hinata fell silent.

"Are you done?" Tsubasa asked Kenma and he nodded. He was bored with the game, since it has been one sided; Kenma and Tsubasa kicking Kuroo and Bokuto's miserable asses.

It was around six early evening and everyone was settled at the living room, when Hinata excused himself to go pick-up Kageyama from the station. Tsubasa was busy reading something on Kenma's tablet and Kenma was busy returning mails. They'd promise to look after her for a while, while they wait for their host to serve dinner.

"Anything you'd like me to bring back?" Hinata asked Akaashi and the other shook his head.

"Kageyama-san has his baggage to carry, no need to worry 'bout that. We'll serve dinner when you guys get here," Akaashi said while his spouse proudly carried Yoshirou in his arms, asking Akaashi if he did good bottle feeding their baby. "Yes, yes. You did good," Akaashi smiled at them.

"Alright! Tsubasa, behave!" Hinata called and went out the door.

Kageyama had to leave Hinata's car back home since he was so tired to drive back. He'd travel the next day, but he honestly can't wait to see Tsubasa. He wanted to get home so much that he could not miss the chance to hop on the train and be back as soon as his mother came home and had rest a little from her trip.

Hinata did not mind. The car can be picked up by his sister and she can use it or her boyfriend for a while. Natsu is dating a capable college student that Hinata had the pleasure meeting a few times and he trusted him.

It took Hinata five minutes to get to the train station; his heart beating every step he took. He was being so sentimental, he admitted to himself. He had crushes and dates before, but Kageyama was different.

For one thing, the sex Kageyama is amazing.

Hinata can lie to everyone else that it did not matter as long as they love each other, but that was not the truth. It does matter, especially for someone who loves physical connection like him. Though he did not dare say it outloud to friends for they might misjudge him for being a pervert and only after _that_ part of the relationship.

"What're you thinkin' about?"

A familiar voice stopped Hinata's reverie and his breath hitched when he saw Kageyama's face in front of him.

"I'm home, dumbass," Kageyama had a small smile on his face. It's as if he was relieved to see the redhead too. If the station wasn't so crowded, he'd give the man a kiss already.

"We-welcome ho- Damn! What's up with that haircut!?" Hinata flustered. Kageyama had cut his long hair short. So short that it highlighted his face, showing the pierced ears that wore those stud earrings Hinata bought for him. Not to mention the outfit. Kageyama was wearing a long, dark, stylish trench-coat that was accentuated with dark blue scarf. Skinny straight cut jeans that was tucked inside a casual walking boots.

"Your face is red," Kageyama, an idiot that he's always been, didn't realize his effect towards Hinata. He was just hauling his travel bags and escorting Hinata out of the station, his hand on Hinata's hips. When they we're outside the station, Kageyama asked how Hinata was, wanting to catch-up.

It wasn't that he did not know, but he missed seeing Hinata in person. It was just it's still different in person than the chats they had. Although Hinata was more than welcome to send him provocative pictures and questionable videos like he did past few days, Kageyama was still overjoyed to see, hear and smell him in person, finally.

"Ah! Wait a second, Kageyama." Hinata said, looking left and right before he dragged Kageyama towards the not-so-busy street and have the man lean on the vending machine.

"What is it?" Kageyama asked. He was about to ask another question when his mouth was shut by a warm mouth.

At first it was an innocent kiss, a smack that you give as a welcome kiss. It was Kageyama that first lost it, and dropped his bag on the floor, tugged Hinata by the back of his head and pulled him closer to him. He leaned down some more, to meet the kiss and forced opened Hinata's mouth by plundering his tongue inside.

"Hnmm," Hinata moaned hard when Kageyama pressed his knee close to his crotch as if electrifying, well, his lower half. He did the same with his hips pressing closer towards Kageyama's, rubbing it a little. Kageyama felt Hinata shuddered when he traced his hand on the man's nape down to his lower back and moaned himself. Their kiss was sloppy, wet and full on tongue battling. It was evident that it got the two horny for Hinata started to get hard enough for Kageyama to notice.

"Shit, Hinata!" Kageyama was the one who pulled away from the man, seeing the string of spittle between their mouths. Hinata was even redder than he was earlier, panting through his mouth.

"Ah, idiot," Kageyama picked his things and dragged Hinata away.

.

.

It was then when Kenma received a message from Hinata that made the man sigh.

"What is it?" Hitoka asked. She wasn't far from where they are and was relaxing on the couch she had for herself. She was very pregnant already and was advised to walk so she can have smooth delivery. From the looks of it, she'd give birth a week from then.

Kenma did not answer but showed the message for everyone to see, excluding Tsubasa, of course.

Sugawara laughed a bit and Daichi mutter how much an idiot those two – Hinata and Kageyama – were.

"Let them be, they said they'll be back soon, so let's just eat without them if not," It was Shimizu who suggested it. It's not like they can do anything about it anymore.

Tsubasa, frowning, asked Kenma what it was. "Was it adult stuff?" she added when no one answered her.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. Your Dad maybe took the opportunity to hang-out with Hinata now so he can focus on you later," Kuroo patted her head and sat beside her. It was moments like this that Kenma felt being stabbed in his chest. This Kuroo, this caring Kuroo is what he missed the most.

"Hn," Tsubasa shook her head. "It's really okay. I love Daddy, and I love Hinata-san too. I want them to enjoy their, whatever it is," she finished it off with a smile.

"Hey, kid." it was the drunk Nishinoya who started again. This time, he was with the guys who were playing poker, namely Tanaka, Narita and Kinoshita. "I like you! Come be our child instead!"

"Yuu! Please," Asahi panicked and apologized to the girl and she laughed it off. She was understanding enough to know that his Uncle Nishinoya was like that and he may possibly meant what he said.

They resumed to do their thing when Tsubasa asked Kenma a curious question.

"How did Hinata-san became your friend?"

Maybe Kenma was tipsy or feeling sentimental himself, he answered her earnestly.

"You see..."

* * *

**_High School days_ **

* * *

.

"So that kid from Karasuno - he still text you or what?" Kuroo asked. He was drinking the water Kenma brought for him. They just finished the practice that afternoon so Kenma was finally allowed to fiddle his phone and return the eleven messages Hinata sent him.

He knew the energetic kid from Karasuno from their practice match a week ago. He was drawn towards him for he was the opposite of himself. Hinata was like a walking sunshine and that the people around him can't help but be close to the redhead. It was uplifting him in a way and that their meaningless messages was something he started to look forward to.

"Hmm," a hum as a reply was what he gave. Kuroo was used to Kenma being like this, after all, they grew up together. He got especially good at reading Kenma too when they started dating, around a year a go and half.

Kenma was quite aware what he lacked as a lover, but his personality doesn't permit him to be overly affectionate. Instead, he let Kuroo do as he pleased and in return, he tries his hardest to be closer to him. That was their relationship to date.

"I'm kinda jealous, you know," Kuroo flopped beside him and stared at him.

"Why?" a soft voice escaped Kenma's mouth. He was genuinely baffled why Kuroo said so. He was the one who told him to go get friends, so why the sudden development?

"You really don't know why?" Kuroo pouted and flicked Kenma's forehead enough to make a mark. The latter hissed and rubbed his mark while he gave Kuroo a not-so-gentle kick to the shin.

"It's cause that kid is totally' in to you," Kuroo insisted.

Confused, Kenma tilted his head. "No, he's not gay."

"You," Kuroo leaned forward and gave Kenma a chaste kiss on the lips. "...you really need to be conscious, please." Kuroo almost hugged Kenma, but Kenma felt afraid to get caught by the others the he suddenly pushed Kuroo away.

"Okay," was his reply. It's not like he understood what does that mean. It was obvious that Kuroo was upset being rejected, but tried to laughed it off. It came forced and sad that Kenma ran behind Kuroo when the man stood up and excused himself.

"Okay," Kenma repeated himself and grabbed Kuroo by the arm. He was rewarded by an awkward pat on the head.

.

As the weeks of exchanging mails to Hinata, Kuroo became more upset that Kenma had to stop texting Hinata with the excuse that he broke his phone.

Kenma didn't know why, but he was feeling the pressure on his chest. Weeks ago, Kuroo was asking Kenma if he'd like to live with him. He was headed for a good University to study Law and that he was planning on being a Police Officer as his future profession.

In all honesty, Kenma felt that everything was so fast-paced. He loves Kuroo, no one can doubt that. Even he – as wishy-washy as he was when it comes to intimacy – was so sure of what he felt towards his childhood friend.

"I don't… I can't answer yet," was all he could say.

Kuroo understood that time that he was pressuring Kenma and he was not helping the man coming out of the shell he built around himself. Kuroo even hated how he's turning out to be. It's not like he was really jealous of Kenma's mail-buddy, no. It was something else entirely.

.

It was the time when the Karasuno team came to their place when Kenma saw Hinata again and the redhead was the same as always, not an inch of doubt towards Kenma. That made Kenma felt worse which prompt him to confess.

"Oh, so you're gay too, huh? Cool. Your boyfriend 's kinda scary though," Hinata chuckled and patted Kenma's shoulder. Hinata knew Kenma was carrying something heavy and that he needed someone to comfort him.

"You mean you are too?" Kenma asked.

"Huh? Isn't it obvious? Even Kuroo-san knew," Hinata laughed about it, but sounded like he was hurt as well. Of course, being gay wasn't easy for him, Kenma thought. Just how many people he had to lied to just to protect himself like Kenma did?

"Listen, Kenma. You should talk to Kuroo. I feel like you're upset about something and that's not good," Hinata continued and Kenma listened. It felt like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders now that he admitted to his friend.

"I guess so," he muttered.

.

It didn't took long when Kenma did what his friend said to him. When he summoned the courage to talk to Kuroo, his bestfriend and lover looked like he was waiting for the day.

"I know," Kuroo said when Kenma asked why was he feeling so distant towards Kuroo whenever he open up about 'future this and that'.

"You know? What do you mean by that?" the blond kid asked.

"I know I'm being unreasonably cruel to you. I asked you to stop being friendly because I am jealous. And It's not even that. I'm not even jealous of Hinata that way," Kuroo chuckled and crossed his hand on top of his lap. "Kenma, you don't even look like you want me,"

Alarmed, Kenma grabbed Kuroo's arm, tight enough to mark it, "Don't." Kenma said, his voice quivered.

"I know, Kenma. I know you love me. It's obvious that you do. But what we had was being ruined because of romance. Do you get what I mean?" Kuroo asked, removing Kenma's hand that was tightly holding on.

"I don't," stubbornly, Kenma shook his head. He felt the pain again whenever Kuroo looked troubled.

"It means we love each other, but we like different things. While I can do this being your friend, I can't do this being your other half. I want kids someday, Kenma. I want to be out to my family, I want to have a dog, a yard. I'm the type to plan; to do things happily. I don't like it when you nod your head like I've to ask your permission for everything. I realized you're never going to be that person… That's not you," Kuroo sounded in pain as well. True to it, he had tears flowing freely.

"I don't want to," Kenma knew Kuroo meant to break it up with him, but he can't accept that. It's true what Kuroo said. Everything was true.

"Kenma, I don't like this. I don't want us to be like this. The distance between us kept growing more and more. I do love you! I don't think I can love anyone else like how I love you. But this has got to stop. I got you more upset than made you happy when we dated. It's like I'm pressuring you to somethin' ya don't want to." Kuroo stood up and knelt in front of Kenma to cupped the man's face. Kenma was starting to cry and that hurt Kuroo. That was not meant to happen.

"I just can't express my-myself well, but I do love you… I'm sorry. Don't go," Kenma whispered the last part that Kuroo's heart got shattered to pieces. It was ripping him apart.

"Let's cool it down, Kenma. I don't like how I'm upset about everything you held dear. You know that's not me, right?"

"Hmm," Kenma nodded, allowing Kuroo to wipe the tears from his face.

"Look at you,"Kuroo pressed Kenma's cheeks and chuckled when he wiped Kenma's snot as well.

"I'm sorry..." Kenma whispered again. He had no strength to say it clearly.

Kuroo pressed his forehead to Kenma's and whispered the same thing.

.

.

The following days were exceptionally hard for the two.

Kuroo stopped coming to Kenma's bedroom to wake him up, but he remained the same towards him at school. It's just that, Kuroo cut every chance for intimacy.

Kenma realized that Kuroo reverted back to being a good friend and though he was sad, a part of him was happy as well.

The man was right - he did not like how Kuroo was turning out to be and that wasn't Kuroo's fault. Kuroo understood him more than anyone else and he may have understood that remaining friends was for their best. It didn't mean it doesn't hurt him.

It was that one afternoon, Karasuno had a practice match against them again when Kenma noticed how happy Kuroo was with Bokuto, Akaashi and the first year from Karasuno.

How long has it been when he saw his friend got fired up like that? Who knows. What's important was that Kuroo was happy, and he was not.

What the hell happened to them?

Suddenly feeling strangled, Kenma ran outside the gym and grabbed the first person he can run to.

"Waaa! What?! Kenma?!" Hinata was surprised that Kenma dragged him out, and the people around was equally shocked. It was their Coach Nekoma that asked the spectators to stay away. He was old and wise to know what was happening to the kids and leaving them alone was for their best interest.

Kenma, upset and hurt, hugged Hinata. He sniffled and quivered that Hinata already understood.

"Oh, Kenma," Hinata hugged back and stroked Kenma's hair gently. "There, there," he soothed the man.

It was directly in-front of Hinata so he saw how Kuroo came running out of the 3rd gym, looking for Kenma. The man spotted them and breathe a sigh of relief when he saw Kenma did not ran away far. He approached the two slowly and Hinata shook his head, as if saying he already got the situation covered. Hinata smiled at him and comfort Kenma more.

"What is it that upsets you, Kenma?" Hinata asked, clear enough for Kuroo to hear.

There was no answer from him, but muffled crying. His head was buried on the crook of Hinata's shoulder, his hands tugging the man's sleeves.

"See, all I can see is Kuroo-san loving you dearly. He notices everything about you and even if I'm not beside you often, I felt you unhappiness the last time we saw each other. 'Course he'd feel it too. He's like, _gyun_ when it comes to his instincts, right? Maybe this was not something meant to be?" Hinata said, as gentle as he could.

"It still hurts," Kenma said that made Kuroo's lips quivered a bit too. Hinata was crying then and there as well, for reasons unknown. Maybe feeling overwhelmed by the situation.

"What started out as friendship has grown stronger, then it didn't hold out. Does that mean Kuroo's going to disappear from your life?"

Kenma might thought it was a question for him, but it was directed towards the man not so far from where they were. Kuroo smiled and shook his head.

"I think Kuroo-san loves you so much, that he doesn't want to end your relationship with you two not being the same person than you are now. Love's not enough sometimes, I think… We're still too young to know this, but I know..." Hinata paused and nodded towards Kuroo who bowed his head and started to head back, trying to composed his crumbling self.

"I know that Kuroo loves you. It may not be romantic a few years from now, but he'll always love you," Hinata chuckled and scratched his head. "I also… I also, lo-love you as a friend. I'm here for you."

Just then, Kenma removed himself from Hinata and wiped his face using his clothes.

"Uhn," Kenma nodded and deep sighed.

.

.

Kenma and Kuroo repaired what was lost when they tried to be romantic towards each other and the two became happier. In the following year, Kuroo started to date Tsukishima Kei and Kenma gave his blessing to Kuroo when the man asked permission. He had a disgusted look though.

"You don't hav' to tell me," he said and Kuroo laughed it off. When the man was about to walk away that afternoon, he was lucky enough to look back at Kenma and saw the man's genuine smile towards him which made him overwhelmed a bit.

"Damn it, Kenma. Don't look so happy sending your ex-husband to someone new. At least be sad a bit!"

Needless to say, Kenma tossed his best one yet towards his friend's face.

* * *

_**Present** _

* * *

_._

_"_..because we went through difficult childhood, Hinata has been somewhat a confidant to me. I've also seen a fair share of embarrassing things he has done." Kenma rustled Tsubasa's hair and sipped his drink. Of course he did not told everything to Tsubasa, just a glimpsed of how him and Hinata came to be such good friends. Tsubasa would not understand it as well and that was already a close book for them.

Akaashi was calling all the boys to sit for dinner and Kenma urged Tsubasa to go ahead before him.

Tsubasa, being the curious being that she is, asked who was this mystery person that Kenma loved before, but she was answered with a hum.

"Hmph. Then, does this person still loves you? I mean even a lil'?" She snickered and she was suddenly held up by strong arms.

"Kyaa!" she laughed out loud when Kuroo spun her around.

"You're such a gossiper like Hinata. You should stop that," Kuroo teased and spun her again, while she was holding tightly on the man.

"Okay, that's enough. Tsubasa, go wash your hands." Sugawara intervened and the little girl was about to wriggle out of Kuroo's hold when the man whispered to her.

"Of course I still do," he followed it with a wink towards Kei who heard everything. Kei just sighed and rustled Tsubasa's hair as well.

Tsubasa could not understand how adults love was, but she understood that Kenma was talking about Kuroo, and Kei understood the love between the friends. He had found respect for everyone that they can still care for each other amidst all that. She kinda wonder how will Hinata react if they finally meet his unknown biological mother. She hope they can be just as peaceful as the three are.

.

As the dinner went on, everyone started to trash talk Hinata. Tsubasa kept on asking how the man was during his high school days and simply enjoying the stories. Even though her ' parents' were not present, she was thankful for they made it possible for her to experience such warm company.

An hour later, few of them started to head back home and Tsubasa was starting to feel sleepy as well.

"Let's get you home," Kei was the one who offered and they accepted. Kuroo was definitely smashed that night and was not capable of driving back, so he left his husband do his thing. They just have to take the train after they drop-off the two.

It was hard for Tsubasa to say goodbye to the baby, but she did with heavy heart. The Bokutos' welcomed her anytime and she was happy with the invitation.

"You know what I want to know, did you fall for someone new after that?" Tsubasa asked Kenma at the backseat mid-way towards Hinata's apartment, and Kenma laughed how her face lit up when she did. She was indeed starting to be more vocal and child-like compared to how she was when he first met her. Though she was still way smarter compared to kids her age. What child would ask such things if not smart and witty?

"'Course I did." Kenma answered.

"It's your mother!" Kuroo butted in and laughed a loud that Kei had to smack his head.

"Ouch! I'm just tellin' the truth, aren't I?" Kuroo whined and looked back to Kenma and Tsubasa.

"You are such a butthole," Kenma muttered enough for the man to hear.

"Ahaahaha! You should see your face!" Kuroo continued to tease.

"Ohh! Oh! You loved Hinata-san? How? Why? When? Tell me!" Tsubasa became excited that Kenma had send a text to Hinata to come home immediately for he's about to leave Tsubasa alone.

Pressured, Kenma warned Tsubasa not to tell anyone - especially the idiot Hinata - or she will never have someone to play video games with.

"I promise!" she motioned crosses to her heart. "Now spill it!" she grinned.

* * *

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _a/n; sorries, this chapter was kinda all over the place. it was actually two chapters that I squeezed into one. for those who are following my other stories, Of course there will be updates for those too. ^^_
> 
>  
> 
> _clarification: Kenma, Kuroo and Kei are all at peace about the past and they remained very close. they have a healthy relationship, so please don't be upset. ^^ About Kenma liking Hinata, i may include it at omakes for other chapters. *shrugs emoji*_
> 
>  
> 
> 義郎 (yoshirou) Means, righteous son
> 
>  
> 
> _thanks everyone,_
> 
>  
> 
> _Rhye_


	15. New Love Interest?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _a/n; sorry guys for the delays and thank you for your continued support! this is super rough, but please enjoy!_
> 
> * * *
> 
> _**.** _

_Happened weeks ago when Kageyama went back to Miyagi  
_

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Ya hoo! Tobio-chan, long time no see!" a cheerful voice greeted him and the face that came with it shocked the raven to the core.

"Geh! You…"

The man scowled and knocked Kageyama's forehead. "What do you mean 'Geh!'?"

Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama's senior during middle school, was in front of him. It was not surprising that he grew to be a handsome and suave man for he was a flashy character way before but, what was surprising him is that Oikawa is still with his childhood friend—another senior of Kageyama—Iwaizumi Hajime.

"Yo! What're you doing here?" Iwaizumi was pushing a cart of groceries when he was caught off guard by the person in-front of them. How many years has it been?

"I went back to take care of grandpa. Do you guys live near here?" Kageyama nodded before he answered. Iwaizumi was still easy to talk to. Though aged, he's still cool as Kageyama remembered him.

Oikawa moved to Kageyama's sides and pulled his smart phone out. With a 'click', Oikawa posed and took a picture with his junior. Immediately, he posted the picture online with a caption - _"Look who decided to show up."_

"Sorry 'bout that." Iwaizumi apologized and walked with his junior while they continued to shop.

They started with small talks, catching up. It was clear that Iwaizumi was married for his wedding band was big and too flashy for his character. Kageyama wondered what kind of person his partner was for him to snatch such fine man.

"Huh?" Kageyama asked himself. It was true that he did admired the man, but to think he would feel flustered seeing him. It was not as if he was in-love or has a crush with the said man, more like, he was in awe. Like before, his senior did not changed at all - gentle and tough at the same time, Kageyama thought. As if that made sense.

"So anyway, Kageyama, what're you up to? For you to be able to come back to take care of things back your home. Filed leave at the office? Freelance work?"

"Ah." Kageyama scratched his head, "...actually, I'm managing an apartment building in Tokyo. It's nothing fancy, but it was recently renovated. It's trendy and near the station. How 'bout you?" Clearly forgotten about Oikawa who was busy answering messages and comments on the pictures he recently posted, the two continued shopping around.

"That's awesome, Oi!" Iwaizumi grinned and made Kageyama happy.

That's right. Usually people who manages their own business at their age would be considered successful since it was not easy owning a piece of land especially at in-demand places such as Tokyo. Kageyama was just too used to be being shy telling people what he does for a living when he started dating the 'oh-so-great-eroromance-writer' Hinata. It was something he can't explain himself. Maybe feeling inadequate or embarrassed that he was the only one that did not finished his studies among his new circle of friends.

After a few minutes of shopping and chatting, the three of them decided to have tea nearby cafe. Kageyama was still confused as to why the two were together, even sitting right next to each other.

"We're married." Iwaizumi answered the unspoken question of his junior with a laugh. He was kinda happy that Kageyama was somehow still an idiot like he was. It is, after all, one of the cute things about him.

"Eh?" Kageyama looked at the two whose hands were laced together. Oikawa had a funny blush on his face while Iwaizumi was busy ordering.

"We got married during freshmen college. You know we actually sent an invitation to you, but your mother said you were busy being 'a neighborhood ruffian' or something like that," Oikawa quoted back before he continued.

"Hajime's always been worried about you. We heard lots of awful news, ya know? Quite frankly, we're all surprise; to think the idiot Tobio-chan would do such things." Oikawa paused to size up the man in front of them while his husband remained silent, just listening to them.

Oikawa sighed. "Anyway, it looks like you mellowed down."

"Yeah." Kageyama nodded and sipped his tea. He was having mixed emotions.

"Are you unmarried? I don't see any rings?" Oikawa asked, not looking at anyone and busy forking his cake.

"I'm not, though I have a daughter."

"Pffff!" The couple were so surprised that they either choked on their food or spat their drinks.

"Her name is Tsubasa. She's beautiful and so smart." Kageyama fished out his phone and showed the two Tsubasa's picture. It was a photo Akaashi took for his photography catalog that they made a huge fuss about. They wanted to enter it in a photo contest but, Hinata—being the mother that he was towards the child—refused.

Iwaizumi whistled when he saw the picture. She was wearing baby-pink silk kimono, hair braided and pinned to the side with flower ornament – courtesy of Yachi Hitoka, walking around on a stone garden. It was taken at Akaashi's old family home, and they had to fix a few things to make the photo shoot work. In the end, the picture was incredibly well-shot that she looked like a princess from Ancient Japan.

"Ho – I see the resemblance. Though I'm sure the cute dimples are not from you," Iwaizumi teased, "How old is she?" he asked while Oikawa was still processing what he saw.

"She's five. She's really smart you know? She's enrolled in two language schools, and reads complicated stuff." Kageyama can't helped but boast. Tsubasa is his pride and joy.

"Wow. Then? Who is the mother?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen her to confirm if she was the mom or not." Kageyama answered.

"Eh? How is that possible? Iwa-chan, Tobio-chan is surprising us every time he opens his mouth. Are we sure he's the same person we knew?" Oikawa returned the phone and Iwaizumi laughed. It was indeed one surprise after the other.

Kageyama told their story to his seniors and the two listen carefully. Who would have known that Kageyama went through a lot. They were busy with their own lives and careers as well, that they kinda pushed other things to the side.

Their own early marriage was also the talk-of-the-town back then that they did not imagine someone who used to be closed to them was having such a tough time.

"Then? Is she alright now? I mean her heart problems?" Iwaizumi asked.

"Ah? Yes." Kageyama sipped his now cold drink. "She's doing well. Her disease is not a hindrance to her. How should I put this – her heart has a Septal Defect. It has a tiny hole that the already cleaned blood sometimes mixed with the dirty ones. It would be bad if it's the other way around though; her condition still requires us to see a Doctor every year."

"I see. That's great then."

"Tobio-chan, if you are here then who's with her?" Oikawa asked. Somehow he was happy that Kageyama matured well. At the back of his mind, he liked Kageyama's appearance more. Who knew the 'rough' and 'ragged' style suited the man? " _Still an idiot though."_ Oikawa told himself inwardly.

"She..." Kageyama blushed remembering Hinata saying 'I love you' to him earlier. He composed himself by clearing his throat. "She's with my boyfriend."

"Okay, enough with the surprises already!" Oikawa slammed the table that the other customers stared their way.

"Shh." Iwaizumi pinned his husband back to his seat. Once they'd calmed down, Kageyama told him he was dating a tenant at his place. From what they heard, 'the boyfriend' really loves Tsubasa.

"That's great." Iwaizumi smiled. "I always think of you whenever we hung-out with our former teammates. I often wondered where you were. I was confident you'd continue playing since you love Volleyball more than anyone, but I was heartbroken to hear you quit. This idiot," Iwaizumi patted Oikawa's head, "- he was looking forward to have a match with you. I see now that it's impossible. Still, I can speak for both of us that this has set our minds at ease."

"Iwaizumi-san is really nice." Kageyama said and thanked them.

Soon the coffee stop turned into a dinner, after both parties made calls at home. They decided to have a few beers as well.

"You say you live in Tokyo right? And that you have your boyfriend to help look after Tsubasa and some of your friends hangs out at Boyfriend-kun's apartment, right?" Oikawa asked. He was red and appeared to be drunk.

"Yes?" Kageyama was suspicious that even Iwaizumi seemed excited.

"See, we have a favor to asked you Tobio-chan..."

"…"

* * *

 

_Two weeks after_

* * *

 

As usual, they were all gathered at someones house during weekends. It has been a habit since they enjoyed eating together and most of them had the weekends off, or can take a few hours break. Yachi just gave birth last week and they all thought they could visit, but was turned down. The baby still needed some time to recover from a small complication, so they decided to just eat and drink somewhere else. It was Asahi who asked to do it somewhere near, so he could open their store by nine. This time, it was Kageyama's place.

The owner did not mind, though he had to excuse himself to do something. When they asked why his house was extra clean that day, Hinata answered they were having a guest. Curious, everyone stayed to see who it was.

"So, my seniors from Middle School Volleyball Club went to their Wedding Anniversary trip and asked me to babysit their son for a while. They had no one to look after him since he's a bit peculiar." Kageyama explained the situation as if the said child wasn't behind him, hiding from the crowd.

"Oh, okay." Hinata answered and looked at Tsubasa who was just as clueless as he was.

"Everyone," Kageyama addressed Kuroo and his husband, the Bokutos with their child, Hinata, Asahi, Tsubasa and Kenma – the people remaining.

"This is Iwaizumi Mei. Mei-kun, this is Tsubasa, my daughter. You guys are the same age. Get along, okay?"

Kageyama was feeling awkward at how the child behaves. Mei was holding tight on him and was a bit blunt with his words as he witnessed earlier. He was just adopted a year ago by the Iwaizumi couple, maybe he was feeling uneasy? Kageyama thought.

"Nice to meet you, Mei-kun." Tsubasa greeted.

Everyone saw how the child blushed till his ears that Kuroo and Bokuto snickered. It was obvious that he was crushing at Tsubasa already. Who wouldn't? For her age, Tsubasa is matured and well-mannered, not to mention taller than most kids her age and beautiful too.

"You..." Mei stuttered.

"Hm?" Tsubasa tilted her head to hear what he was about to say that made Mei flinched. 

"You're ugly!" Mei shouted and hid behind Kageyama.

Tsubasa was surprised but composed herself and smiled.

"You sissy-boy!" she retaliated and yanked her father towards her.

" _Ai-cha."_ Hinata winced.

"Haha. This is going to be funny." Tsukishima crossed his legs and snickered.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _a/n;_
> 
> _-Mei (芽生) is a feminine name, that's why Tsubasa called him sissy. 芽 (me) meaning "bud, sprout, 生 (i) meaning "life_
> 
> _ -Ai-cha doesn't mean anything. Like, 'ugh' 'heuk' 'eek'. _
> 
> _ -thanks for the reviews, sorry if i cant reply to all of it cause... fucking net. XD _


	16. What now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _**A/n; contains smut. two chapters merged into one. thanks for everything, guys! Sorry for the wait. Life is hard...**_

 

Hinata's problem with his leaked new story turned out to be a bigger problem than they originally thought.

With fans expecting a lot from the new project, not only did it pressed the author to release a public apology for his carelessness, he also experienced disappointment from his loyal readers when issues about his private life came to surface.

He wasn't a charismatic and charming man as they painted him to be.

Who would've thought that the Erotic Novelist is a gay!

Of course, the PR people from the publishing company tried to douse the fire as much as they could, but the smoke still lingered on. So the Company decided to come up with the idea that'll make Hinata as someone who had steamy affairs from women, just to save his image.

Pictures of him showing up at cafe, escorting a beautiful female model; or him whispering something to a the world-renowned female pianist - even though these are all set-up and that it _did_ somehow saved Hinata's image, it still hurt his pride.

Hinata just brushed it off under the rug, still hoping the issue would die down soon. After they—Hinata and Company—determined to pursue legal actions against the person who leaked the info, they also came to vote what of the story and came up with the decision that it is best to scrap the idea altogether and make a new one.

Of course, not only did this pressured Hinata even more, he was also disheartened that the company he had trusted many years did something like this.

He could write another story or change the material altogether, but that doesn't change the fact that the hardship he put into making the book was swept to the side.

Yachi, before she quit being his editor, also pulled so many sleepless night for the said story. She even went as far as pushing her own wedding anniversary trip aside just to make sure she didn't leave any work behind.

How heartbreaking, Hinata thought.

So, after many weeks of hiding and not reading the news online, Hinata called the Company President to talk things out.

"What did you say?"

"Like I said, Mr. President, this will be the last book I will make as I am quitting writing for good."

Kenma whose face was pale due to lack of sleep turned even paler. Even those new editors in-charge of Hinata's Hetero Romance novels panicked and asked again.

This sudden meeting Hinata called for was nothing what they'd expected.

"Why? Is it because the pressure for the new release is too much to handle? If so, then leave it to me! I will adjust the release date for you! I'll also send you many assistant so-"

"That's not it!" Hinata waved his hands and smiled. "That's not the reason, so please raise your head!"

"Then what is it, Hinata-san? I knew that you only have two books left from your contract, but we can work on the new one! Just give us your demands!" The President's Secretary added.

Hinata smiled and laced his fingers on top of the conference desk.

"This issue with the leaked manuscript didn't stop with just that; it even dragged my personal life into public view. To be honest, I was angry at how you guys handled this matter, but that's not really the main thing that had me quit.

"I started writing because the idea of 'love' and 'loving someone' was something foreign to me at that time. It is not new to anyone that I am, indeed gay. So when I started writing stories for 'normal kind of couples' and kinky kind of romance, I literally had to rely on my imagination because I have no experience to speak of.

"I watched porn and read a lot of books – I even went as far as asked female escorts and prostitutes for ideas. Everything was foreign to me.

"So when I was finally given the chance to write 'Homoerotic themes', then I felt like I couldn't write these kind of normal novels anymore."

Hinata paused and looked up to everyone. "I am gay, Sir. Making me something I am not, not only hurt me as a person, it also hurt the people near me. I can't understand why should it matter what I am and what I am not. I write books; not a celebrity or an actor. I do not need to show my face, but I was forced to. I spent many years in the closet, and now when I'm already free, I was forced to be shoved back in.

"It made me unhappy. No matter how much money you offer, my answer would still be 'No.' Which is why my lawyer is present today."

After Hinata said his piece, his lawyer started with their demands. Something like they will not press charges so long as they release Hinata's contract with them. The way they handled the matter was in poor taste and that it sent his client—Hinata—into bouts of depression and stress. The fact that he was forced to apologize when Hinata has done nothing wrong was also their fault, and not putting a lid soon after was their negligence.

Hinata by then was zoning out their negotiation and started humming in his head.

"Yep. This song is really nice." He muttered to himself as he finally breathed easier.

.

.

"Meeting went longer than I thought it would, so I'm sorry if I didn't had the time to drop-by the Supermarket. Would it be alright if I just call take-outs and sent it over there?" Hinata asked Kageyama who was silent for a while over the phone.

"Hello?"

" _Yeah, I heard you. It's okay. How 'bout we eat outside? I was thinking of taking the kids to the family restaurant that opened up near us."_

"Ah, about that… I kinda want to drink. Can I?" Hinata sighed and Kageyama caught it.

" _Sure. Do you need me to come pick you up after?"_

"I can take the cab. Besides, the kids would be alone and we don't want Mei-kun waking up in the middle of the night without you. He might cry and wake the whole apartment like last time." Hinata finished that one with a chuckle. He started running towards his car when he felt raindrops over his head. When he let himself in, torrent of rain started.

" _Alright. Make sure you leave your car and take a cab home, or call for a driver. I have a trusted company I can book for you, if you want. No scratch that—I will book a driver for you. Where's he going to pick you up and around what time?"_

Hinata didn't want to burden Kageyama any further so he agreed and asked to be picked up around nine. He didn't want to stay long and since it was just four in the afternoon, that'll give him sufficient time to drown himself in alcohol.

" _Got it. So Asahi and Nishinoya-san's place, around nine? I'll mail the details to you."_

"Thank you, honey." Hinata replied playfully, turning the heater on. The heavy rain started to become manageable so he also left the car park and headed towards his destination.

" _Be careful, dumbass."_ Kageyama said, his voice sounded worried with a hint of shyness.

Hinata chuckled, imagining Kageyama's face.

.

.

The bar was still closed for other customers, so Hinata was free to be as noisy and annoying as he wanted.

Without holding back, Hinata went on and told his friends about what he had to suffer from the problem that'd happened.

"That's horrible of them! Good for you, Shouyo! Now fuckin' drink!" Nishinoya agreed and joined Hinata's binge drinking. Though Asahi wanted to say something, he just let them be. It was Monday, the least busy day, so he figured he can run the bar by himself.

"Cheers!" The two gulped down shots after shots, resting only when they felt the burn down their throat.

No matter how many times Asahi had asked the two to slow down, his words fell on deaf ears.

"Ugh. Those assholes could suck my balls!"

"No! _Hic_! You don't want them to suck your balls! That'd be gay! Haven't you read the news? You're a ladies man!" Nishinoya's laughter echoed around the bar.

The drunks laughed the afternoon away, not caring about their surroundings. It was then that Asahi looked over the entrance and saw Kenma. The quiet man nodded and invited himself in, not interrupting Hinata and Nishinoya. He pulled up a chair far from them and asked Asahi for a pack of cigarettes and ashtray.

"I thought you quit?" Asahi asked as he sat beside Kenma, setting what the man ordered, plus a glass of cold juice.

"I thought so too." Kenma quietly stared at Hinata's back, looking rather calm than he expected.

"Are you fine with Hinata leaving the company? After all, you pursued this career for him." Asahi asked; his gentle eyes on Kenma.

Kenma was surprised, but realized it was not a secret that he did had a thing for Hinata before. At least everyone knew, but the idiot himself.

"Yeah. I'm fine with this. I realized long ago that I started to like this job. I didn't even end up with the same department as he was, so it's kinda pathetic if you think about it. The thing that bugged me the most, I guess, was that Shouyo didn't bother to tell me his decision."

Asahi fell quiet then said, "I don't think Hinata is the type of person to keep secrets. So it's highly probable that he made that decision just days, or heck, hours before announcing it."

Kenma took a drag of the smoke and smiled. "You're right."

"Oh, Kenma! What brought you here? Joining us? Come on!" Nishinoya yelled and waved for the two to join them in the bar counter.

"I was called by Kageyama." Kenma stood up and took his juice with him.

"Kageyama? Why?" Hinata asked, bumming one cigarette off the man and using Kenma's cigarette to light his up. Kenma sat beside him, setting his bag filled with research materials on top of the counter.

"I'm the trusted driver he booked for tonight."

Hinata grinned and slapped Kenma's back, "Ah. I so love you!" He said.

"Uh-huh. Sure." Kenma hummed when Nishinoya called for a toast.

* * *

.

.

"What time will Hinata-san come over?" Tsubasa asked. She just finished reading the book Hinata gave her and was excited to share her thoughts. Hinata has been sad and weirdly quiet for a few days, so she instinctively wanted to cheer him up a bit.

"He won't be here till this evening. I heard Kenma just drove him home, but he had too much to drink and is sleeping it off."

Kageyama was astonished to hear from Asahi that after just an hour, Hinata conked out. He knew Hinata is an idiot—everyone knew he was—but he didn't think he'd be _that_ much of an idiot.

He was aware that Hinata had a rough time with work, but as much as he wanted to help Hinata, there was nothing much he can do but cheer him on, since he doesn't have any experience when it comes to 'books and stuff you do to make one'.

"No!"

Kageyama sighed for the umpteenth time when he heard the two children started arguing, again.

"What is it this time?"

"Tsubasa-chan changed the channel!" Mei pointed at the television screen.

"Cause!" Tsubasa wanted to say she wanted to watch something, but realized it won't work.

"Didn't you guys agreed that Mei is the one in charge of the TV for tonight and tomorrow's gonna' be your turn?" Kageyama addressed the last one to Tsubasa.

"But!"

"No buts! Tsubasa, why are you being like this?"

Tsubasa puffed her cheeks and stormed to her room. "Daddy's an idiot! I hate you!"

Kageyama yelled and called her name, but she locked herself in her room and won't come out. It's best to leave her alone for now, Kageyama thought. Tsubasa was not used to having to share with anyone, so she's adjusting too.

"I'm sorry, Uncle. I don't really want to watch this. I just changed it cause Tsubasa kept saying the guy is cool." Mei said sadly and rested the remote on top of the coffee table. He was talking about the anime character Tsubasa likes.

"No. You go ahead and watch whatever you want. Tsubasa is the wrong one here. It's really fine."

"...Okay." Though the child said so, he let the television as it is.

An hour after, Mei was playing with his Legos in one corner and Tsubasa got out of her room.

"I'm sorry." She said softly as her Dad forced her head to bow.

"It's okay."

Kageyama didn't want to take things further so he asked the children to help him set the dishes. The children did what he asked and they started to eat dinner in silence.

The man did not know what to say: either the two are arguing, or they're being silent like this. It is a good thing that he is gay and Hinata doesn't want to adopt a child; he wouldn't want to take care of another as Tsubasa is already a handful.

"Dad, are you okay?" Tsubasa asked, a little concerned if she was the caused of her father's silence.

"I'm tired, sweetie. I'll be fine after a bath. I'm worried about Hinata too."

"We can send him food!" Tsubasa cheered.

"I think it's best if we let him be. He doesn't get drunk often, so just a few hours of sleep and he'd be good as new."

"Uhm… Uncle," Mei spoke softly, seeming asking for something.

"What is it?"

"Can I leave this green peppers? I don't like this."

"What a baby! Eat it!" Tsubasa chided.

Mei, having an easily angered personality—Kageyama thought so—got mad and confronted Tsubasa.

"Oh yeah? You left your peas this lunch time!"

"I did not! Those peas are hard!"

"You liar!"

"Am not!"

Kageyama pressed his temples and drank his glass of water and tried his best to ignore the two. 'Tried' being the key word.

* * *

.

.

At last, the house quiet down when the children fell asleep. Since Mei was staying over, they used the bigger room and laid down futon. All three of them slept there so that Mei won't be alone.

Before the two went to bed, they even fought what story Kageyama should read.

Tsubasa pointed out how much of a baby Mei was since he still needed adults to read him his bedtime stories. As such, the two bickered nonstop still they got tired.

So old man Tobio finally had some peace when the two emptied their energy and slept like a log.

Kageyama sat down and massages his temples, wondering about the children's behavior. Honestly, he was a bit happy that Tsubasa was finally acting her age, arguing to a boy and all, but having Mei was tiring him all too much.

The child was sometimes difficult, not that he was hard to please, but more of scared and doesn't adjust well in different situations.

During his first few hours of stay, the child was so overwhelmed with other people that he hid behind Kageyama for a few hours.

Of course, Tsubasa is smart and mature enough to understand—or so Kageyama thought. It seemed like the provocation from Tsukishima and the rest of their guest that night got through his daughter that she went out of her way to throw a once-in-a-lifetime tantrum; screaming and crying, pulling her Daddy away from the guest child. Hinata was even surprised when he witnessed the scene; he was used to Tsubasa having a cool head after all.

Mei isn't helping either. He was quick to insult Tsubasa from the get go, that prompted Tsubasa to act hostile against him from then on.

Since Mei was on leave for his school, he stayed the whole day with Kageyama, which doesn't sit well with Tsubasa. Every morning, Kageyama had to 'carry' Tsubasa to school and give her treats when he fetched her after wards.

Not only that, he often had to break the two up whenever they argue over little things.

Now, Kageyama wasn't the type to raise a hand against someone's kid, but he came too close into giving Mei a slap in the bum or two.

Mei was obviously crushing hard for Tsubasa, that much Hinata and Kageyama knew. However, he was a real pain in the ass showing his affection.

It was Kei who pointed it out that there was something odd about the child's behavior and that it wasn't normal that he was too confrontational and easily agitated. 

They'd even caught Mei yelling at his parents' during a video call, telling them they shouldn't worry about a child like him and that he doesn't need them.

Kageyama, from what he understood, knew that the child lost his real parents not too long ago, and could not understand why he has two fathers. Because of this reason, he was sent back to the orphanage twice and his adoptive parents had to fight for him in court over said occasions.

Of course Kei only had a few experience with Child Psychology to conclude anything, but he told Kageyama and Hinata that it's best not to scold the child and wait for him to open up to them. They knew Kei was serious, because they—him and his husband—stopped provoking Tsubasa and looked like they weren't making fun of them anymore.

Kageyama agreed at Kei's suggestion, but secretly thought the child was sure taking a damn long time to 'open up'.

And so, no matter how much he wants to scold the kid for being so damn difficult, he just let it go and explained it to Tsubasa.

Though mature for her age, Tsubasa is still a child herself. So for sure she was testing Kageyama's patience too; she'd been very difficult to deal with these days.

"How's the kids?" Hinata asked as he opened the door to his boyfriend's apartment, interrupting Kageyama's reflection of his day. He was given a copy of the key to enter whenever he likes and he freely abused the permission given. Sometimes even choosing to shower at the Kageyamas' place instead of his.

"Hm," Kageyama massaged his temple and glanced at the wall clock. "Eleven, huh? Feeling alright?"

Hinata didn't really need to ask the second time how Kageyama was, it was obvious that he was tired.

"I am. I'm perfectly fine, quite frankly." Taking the initiative, Hinata went behind the couch and started massaging the raven's shoulder.

"Ahh," Kageyama let out a satisfied moan as his Hinata continued to relieved his stress away. Kageyama knew Hinata himself wanted diversion from his own problems, so he did not mind this kind of 'comforting'.

"Just a few more days, so hang in there." Hinata kissed Kageyama's nape, the latter then shivered and felt goosebumps all over his arms. The continued assault of soft and opened mouth kisses aroused Kageyama.

"Want to continue?" Hinata whispered on Kageyama's ears and dear boyfriend nodded repeatedly.

As Kageyama got up, Hinata saw that there was a sight bulge at Kageyama's shorts.

"Oh, hello." Hinata cupped the man, making Kageyama squirmed more. They both headed to the bathroom – the only place where they can do 'their thing' without getting interrupted.

Carefully, Kageyama opened the door as Hinata followed closely behind. They waited for the bathtub to be filled while they both removed articles of their clothing and tossed it to the sides – not really caring about it.

After making sure the door was locked, Hinata ran the showers while the two made out.

Kageyama started kissing Hinata's neck as the water ran through his back, the redhead was used to holding his voice down since they had children waking up on them every now and then.

Timing is everything these days, Kageyama thought. They always made sure to do the nasty right after the kids are asleep, around thirty minutes to an hour, when the kids are in deep sleep.

Lucky for him, Hinata was understanding enough that they can't do it whenever they pleased.

Sure, Kageyama already figured out that Hinata was a sexual being, meaning, he wasn't the type to _not_ have sex over the course of week. Unlike him who can last months just by satisfying himself with masturbation, Hinata openly complains when they did not do it.

"Tobio," while lost in his thoughts, Hinata guided the raven's hand to stick his finger inside his hole.

"What's this?" Kageyama asked as his finger seemed to be blocked by a plastic thing.

Hinata, now also wet with water, looked up to Kageyama and kissed the man's mouth before he answered, "Butt plug."

Nowadays, nothing surprises Kageyama anymore.

"Turn around," Kageyama commanded and as the redhead does what he asked. Kageyama parted the man's butt cheeks to see the black thing plugged inside Hinata's hole.

"So dirty." Kageyama reached for it and pulled it slowly, before plunging it back inside. He felt that Hinata must've prepared himself thoroughly because there was little resistance from it; it glided very smoothly.

"Like it?" Hinata asked, his voice echoed in the small bathroom.

"Uh-huh." The raven answered as he shut the showers. Water running was never a good idea, for them at least.

As Hinata braced himself and placed both hands on the wall, Kageyama removed the plug and it made a popping sound when he pulled it all the way through.

"Ah," Hinata breathed through his mouth when he felt long fingers prodded his insides.

"You lubed yourself pretty well, huh?"

"Yeah. Can't wait..." Hinata hung his head low, wanting the real thing, but can't helped but feel delighted whenever Kageyama moved his fingers inside, as if to stretch him further.

When Kageyama saw how Hinata can't stop shivering, either he was turning cold or that he's feeling good, he aimed and slowly thrust his way in.

"Shhh..." Kageyama steadied Hinata's hips, his chest pressed against the man's back, while his free hand guided his prick in.

"Damn!" Hinata cried out, honestly still in pain even after preparing himself enough.

"Want to lay down?" Kageyama whispered and the redhead nodded. 

Pulling out slowly, Kageyama grabbed the towels hung near them and laid it on the dried spot of the floor, far from the shower. He then asked Hinata to lay on his back, and spread himself in whichever position was comfortable for him. Hinata lifted his hips and placed his arms under his knees, lifting his legs up.

Kageyama gulped as he was the redhead's hole twitching, and he steadied himself again, sinking his cock in.

"Tight." The raven grunted and caught himself being loud.

"Hgn," Hinata moaned as Kageyama entered him. The raven's panting added fuel to his arousal that he felt his pre-cum overflowed.

"Tobio." Hinata called on the man's name, as the said one slowly moved in and out of him. Kageyama has this habit of throwing his head back and closing his eyes in ecstasy as he felt Hinata trying to push him out whenever he plunged right back in. The contrast felt wonderful for Kageyama.

Of course, seeing as his lover enjoyed the sensation, Hinata did what he had to do to please himself and his partner – moving his hips on his own.

"You're leaking," Kageyama commented as he parted Hinata's legs and placed one over his shoulder.

"Feels good." Was all the redhead could say. He was focusing every inch of himself not to cum first, but it proved to be so hard. Seeing Kageyama flushed as he tried to catch his breath was so erotic. Not to mention the wet, dripping hair that Kageyama brushed off his face a few times.

As Kageyama was busy thrusting in and out, taking a painfully slow pace, Hinata leaned forward, lifting his head and traced his fingers all over the man's well defined abs.

"Touch yourself." Kageyama whispered again, and while Hinata was sure he'd burst soon as he does, he started jerking himself while he continued to lustfully molest Kageyama's muscle all over.

"Cummin'! Ah!" Hinata convulsed as he rode out his orgasm, spewing hot liquid onto his lover's chest.

Taken aback, Kageyama stopped moving for a few seconds to watch as Hinata's fingers clenched the towels and the man's cock spurting over.

"Wow." Kageyama knew that Hinata could shoot a lot given ample of days without doing it, but he stilled marveled at how violent the man ejaculation.

"Does it feel great?" Kageyama asked as he watched his lovely exhausted and dazed on the floor.

Hinata nodded and wiped his sticky hand over Kageyama's chest.

"Yeah, it's the best kind of orgasm..." Hinata said and Kageyama thought it was hot. As he started moving again, Kageyama felt Hinata intentionally squeezing around his cock every time he pulls back, creating such wonderful – though a little painful – suction.

"Can I come inside?" He asked the redhead now panting hard as Kageyama briskly rubbed the tip of Hinata's penis.

Right after Hinata nodded, Kageyama rested Hinata's leg that was on his shoulder on the floor and hugged the man. He moaned on Hinata's ear, "Shouyo! Shou… Ah!"

Hinata closed his eyes as Kageyama sucked near his clavicle and felt the warm liquid painting his insides.

It was such a shame that he didn't cum together with Kageyama, Hinata thought.

As Kageyama rode out his orgasm, he continued to litter the man under him with open-mouth kisses, marking the pale skin with pink love bites.

After a few minutes, Kageyama slowly pulled out and let Hinata adjust before he helped him get up.

Running the shower again, Kageyama helped Hinata clean his inside.

"How's this? Does it hurt?" Kageyama asked, carefully assisting the now embarrassed Hinata.

"No."

Hinata was always happy whenever Kageyama cared enough to do the aftercare for him; very rare for partners these days as Hinata gathered.

When they were finished, they leisurely dipped themselves on the tub and relaxed for a few minutes, discussing about Hinata's work and how he was stressed enough about the issues of leaked manuscript.

"Are you going to be fine?" Kageyama asked, while he rubbed soothing circles on Hinata's back. The man sat between Kageyama's legs, Hinata's back pressed against his chest. And while his expose groins started to poke at Hinata's bum again, they both ignored it. They were too tired for another round.

"If you're askin' me if I'd be able to write another story because the previous one was scraped, then yes, of course. Would it be inspired like the first one? No. Not really. That's the problem." Hinata sighed and continued.

"You know how I am… I can't write whenever I please, so I write whenever the idea hits me. I'm lucky enough that Kenma works fast and helps me, but now the only hetero-romance I made was scrapped just like that – I'm in deep shit!" Hinata leaned back to look at Kageyama. The boner sticking to him was kinda bothering them both.

Embarrassed, Kageyama cleared his throat and pressed his thighs together, hiding his persistent boner.

"Can I help you with it?" He asked Hinata, serious about it. Though he admits he's an idiot, there must be something he can help Hinata with.

"Actually…there is."

"Okay?"

"I need your permission for this one." Hinata moved and splashed water all over. He faced Kageyama and wore his 'I-need-a-favor-pretty-please?' look.

"...Okay?" Kageyama agreed hesitantly.

* * *

 

.

.

"Good Morning, Mei." Kageyama greeted the child that woke up before breakfast was ready. It was Sunday and there was no school for Tsubasa so he already expected her to wake just before noon.

"Good Morning." Mei answered timidly and looked around.

"Hinata is not here." Kageyama said as he noticed the child's expression. He then helped the kid sat on the chair and gave him his milk.

"Can I ask you something, Mei-kun?"

"Okay?"

Kageyama set up their plates of food on the table and pulled up a chair opposite of the child. "Do you hate your Daddies?"

Surprised, Mei hesitated over the question and did not answer.

"I will not tell them, don't worry. I promise."

Mei nodded and answered, "No."

"Then? Why are you always saying you do?"

"Because…"

Kageyama patiently waited for the kid to reply. If there was one thing parenthood taught him, it was patience. He had to learn patience over everything else.

"Because… people stare at them and say they adopted a child because they can't have their own. Aunties from the market often asked them why me and my Da..Dad Hajime often yells at them. He was sent home early from work one time when he punched someone. Daddy Tooru… he buys me a lot of nice things and kept saying how lucky they were to have me… But… I know it was hard for them.

"Then I heard on the phone that Dad was fired from work one time and that was because of me… so I..."

The child did not speak anymore and had his head low. They remained silent, each not knowing what to do or say, when they heard sniffling noises.

"Hinata?" Kageyama asked, recognizing the idiot's voice.

Hinata stood up from the entrance hall where he was crouching and walked towards them.

"Mei-kun is such a good kid! Waah!" Hinata hugged the kid and patted the his head. "Such a small child and acts like this!"

"Stop that!" Kageyama threw kitchen towel at Hinata to clean his face, though he had to admit that he was touched as well. This kid went through a lot at such a small age. No wonder he was acting like that. Kageyama felt like the child was too afraid to be left alone, but could not stand his parents hurting because of him.

"Mei, are you afraid that your Daddies won't come back for you?" Kageyama asked, suddenly realizing why the hostility towards them.

All of a sudden, Mei burst into sobs and nodded. Hinata, whose eyes were already dried, cried again.

"Are you an idiot?" They were interrupted by Tsubasa who woke up from the noise.

"Ha?" Mei asked.

"It's obvious your Daddies loves you. Stop thinking like that!"

"You wouldn't understand!" Mei and Tsubasa started again, only this time, the adults nearby let them.

"Of course I would, you stupid, wall-booger! My Dad loves me very much, and he sacrificed a lot for me! Saying such hurtful things would be like, denying his efforts! Are you going to tell me that you Daddy Hajime and Tooru are idiots like you? Who're not capable of deciding things for themselves?"

"Wha?!" Hinata opened and closed his mouth, but Kageyama dragged him to sit. He let his daughter speak, a little curious on what she has to say. He was also amused at her choice of words. He had to be careful of what he calls Hinata in front of Tsubasa from now on.

"My Mom left me with Dad when I was a baby, and despite what people said to him, he loves and prioritize me before himself. Who cares if he's gay? My teacher and other mothers at school had problems with that, but I don't. Why should it bother me anyway? Why should it bother you what adults had to face? Your Dad certainly looked like he did not mind punching someone for you. Didn't he said he loves you the last time he called?" Tsubasa asked.

"So it was an issue at school?" Kageyama asked Hinata and two shrugged. They both have no idea.

"We're kids. We can't help that we have no way of helping them… so the only thing we can do is love them for what they are, like how they love us unconditionally..." Tsubasa continued and walked towards the now shocked Mei. She patted his head, surprising the three males in front of her.

Hinata started sobbing again, feeling so proud of his 'daughter'.

"You're horrible towards your fathers, and maybe their trip was filled with worry because of the things you said. I think you should apologize to them so that they can enjoy their time together, don't you think?"

Mei, with his obsidian eyes, stared at Tsubasa's smiling face, "Uhn," the child then agreed.

"Right, after breakfast, we'll call your Dads and we're going out. How about we go to the arcade for a change?" Kageyama said while he called Tsubasa closer to him. His baby girl sat on his lap.

"Okay."

After they had a hearty meal, as promised, Mei videocalled his fathers.

"I'm sorry..."

_"What for?"_ Hajime asked, his voice stern but full of worry.

"I… I'm.."

_"It's okay, honey. Whatever it is, we forgive you, so don't be sad."_ It was Tooru who smiled at the child. He was a bit touched seeing Mei like that, that missed he kid and now tempted to go back earlier.

"Will you..." Mei looked at Tsubasa and the girl sitting beside him on the sofa, signaled an 'OK' sign. Mei then continued.

"Will you bring me back presents?"

Because the child has clear, large eyes, he looked absolutely adorable when he asked his Dads. It was Hajime who answered first, slightly yelling.

_"Anything you want! Name it!"_

_"Calm down, Hajime…"_ Tooru laughed it off, but was happy. This was the first time their child asked them for something and he was thankful for Kageyama. He was fairly certain the environment in Kageyamas' home brought up this change.

"I want something sweet..." Mei bashfully said.

Hajime smiled and the proud parents looked at each other.

_"Of course. We'll buy you lots of sweets, so wait for us, okay?"_

Kageyama and Hinata let the kids talk to the couple a few minutes while they both prepared their things to go out. Hinata also needed some fresh air and decided to come, maybe pick up a few things to inspire his writing.

_"How are you there? I see that Tsubasa is besides you."_

"Hello, Uncle Tooru. My name is Tsubasa. How do you do?"

_"AH! Look, Hajime, she's so cute! But, Darling, please call me 'Oniisan' instead of Uncle, okay?"_

_"She is."_  Hajime smiled at her that Tsubasa felt her cheeks got warm. _"Nice to meet you, Tsubasa. Thanks for taking care of Mei for us. I'm Hajime."_

"Thanks, Oniisan..." Tsubasa blushed some more and Mei beside her stared at her.

"Dad!" He yelled that got their attention.

_"Yes?"_

Mei gulped hard and looked at Tsubasa again before he spoke in clear, loud voice.

"Someday I'm going to marry Tsubasa, so please support me!"

Hinata dropped the plate he was holding and shattered it to pieces and Kageyama kicked the bedroom door opened when he heard that.

Before anyone could open their mouth, Tsubasa spoke.

"Sure. I don't mind." She said nonchalantly.

Hinata picked up another plate on the sink and dropped it on the floor again for who knows what reason and Kageyama went back inside the bedroom and closed the door.

Everyone heard him screamed.


	17. Growing up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _a/n:_  
>  _  
> **Please read author's note at the end! thank you!**  
>  _
> 
> * * *

"We're going now, Dad." Tsubasa waved her hands at her sulking father as the man grumpily waved back. He'd been openly against the idea that Tsubasa wanted to hang out with Mei, and now that they were officially dating, he can't help but be hostile towards the boy.

"Take her home before dinner, do you hear me, young man?"

"I'll take her home after dinner!" Mei shouted back as the elevator door shut. He may have purposely held Tsubasa's hand so Kageyama could see. _That rascal._

"Peh—dating at 16?" He scoffed at one point or two and Hinata was always there to remind him he was no better.

Over the years of going back and forth for work, the Iwaizumi couple decided it was best to just move to Tokyo and spend their lives in the house they bought. Hajime stopped working for his previous company marked the 6th birthday of Mei and stayed as a house-dad for at least a year before deciding to open a sports camp himself.

Tooru, who had a very successful professional career, still plays for his last season and planned to coach a professional team soon after. Overall, the couple had stability in life and has no qualms with whatever their only son wanted to do with his life. Including whoever Mei wants to date.

Tooru wasn't really keen on the idea that their son wanted Tsubasa since her father is none other than his – slightly – irritating _kouhai;_ but Tsubasa herself is a lovely girl. Compared to his son who is not so great in studying, Tsubasa is leagues ahead of him.

She's tall for her age and has a calm demeanor. Her long, silky, jet-black hair compliments her pale skin. People often noticed how her eyelashes are thick and gorgeous accompanied with pinkish lips, long slender fingers and _legs_. Not to mention how mature she is whenever she talks. It was hard not to be popular because she is striking, especially to teens around their age.

Mei had his fair share of fights because of her. Tsubasa is slightly dense when it comes to her surroundings – to no fault of her own – so Mei grew up to be overprotective.

He's a handsome boy himself, rough around the edges that seemed to be from his father Hajime. He talks rough too, athletic and the type of person to be looked up to at sports club. He was popular with the ladies as well, but not approachable since his other friends teased him a lot about the special girl from the special school he kept a picture in his wallet. Everyone knew that Mei was taken. And if they don't and, say, confessed their admiration, he was quick to point out that he wasn't available.

He was shorter, at least 2 to 3 inches compared to Tsubasa and though not a big deal, Tsubasa liked how worked-up Mei is over that fact. Her pet names towards him are, 'shorty', 'elf', 'inhabitant of _Iron Hill_ ' -whatever that is.

No matter how much she teased him and him being mad about it, their relationship naturally went on from being playmates, to childhood friends, to best friends, until he went out and asked her to date him, first year in his middle school, around their holidays together with their Uncles and Aunties, AKA Hinata's friends.

Tsubasa was confused at first, _"why are you asking me out?"_ she replied which broke Mei's heart.

" _Right! Ahaha! Of course it's weird to ask you out… fo-forget what I just said. Stupi_ _d! Do_ _n't look at me!"_ he replied with a bright red face.

" _No. I was thinking we were engaged to marry all this time. Was I wrong?"_ her head was tilted with obvious confusion on her face that flustered Mei even more. For him, that was no more than a child's promise. He had no idea Tsubasa actually took that seriously. He was happy, of course he was. So when he asked her if he could hold her hands, she stretched it out and held his.

Wondering why wasn't she nervous like him, he glanced to her face and saw she too had a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

When they went inside the cabin, they all noticed how the kids had their hands together, with both of them looking guilty of something.

Kageyama might've overreacted at that point, saying he would never let Mei have her. Tooru had a screaming match with him, saying something like, he should be the one saying that for he would never accept Tobio as in-laws.

Their partners had to break them apart and their friends had been secretly betting about it. It was Hinata who won the most money.

.

.

Tsubasa looked really beautiful in her dress, as Mei awkwardly complimented him. They had planned on watching a documentary movie Tsubasa was interested in, but it wasn't easy to get tickets. It was expensive, for one, that Mei had to work for extra part time work. She offered to pay for her half, but he insisted on paying since it was supposed to be an anniversary gift.

"Happy… Anniversary..." Mei gave her a kiss on the cheeks as he shyly grabbed her by the arms and walked towards the popcorn stand. Tsubasa, again as dense as ever, asked if it was really their anniversary and which anniversary because she has no idea.

"Are you kidding me?" Mei asked. A little too tired for this.

"I'm sorry. I don't keep schedules of this events, you know that." Tsubasa was shy, it was obvious she was. She was afraid that she hurt his feelings.

"Never mind that," he exclaimed, exasperated, "what would you like to drink?" he asked as he pulled his wallet and ordered a large popcorn and root beer for him.

Tsubasa tugged the helm of Mei's jacket, "what is it?" he asked.

"Happy Anniversary too," she replied.

He felt happy, flustered to the point the cashier was giggling at the sight. Ah, young love, she might have whispered to herself as she saw the couple.

Some of the men surrounding them noticed how red the face of the pretty girl, so being the overly protective idiot that he is, Mei wrapped his arm over her shoulder and ordered for her. When they paid, he escorted her inside the movie, nettled at the group of nerd looking kids that seemed to recognize Tsubasa.

Of course his girlfriend is popular; Mei knew this awhile ago.

"Why are you mad again, Mei?" She asked, her hands already digging through the extra big tub of popcorn. She's a heavy eater and Mei liked that fact. He even thought that Tsubasa is inhaling her food instead of chewing. _So cute._

"Nothing. Don't mind me. Does this movie even have trailers? I like those," he replied, changing the subject.

"I don't know. Now that you mention it, this is the first time I'm going to watch a documentary in cinema. I'm getting excited," she giggled.

Good thing the cinema lights were still on and people are still filling up, for it was weird being near her in a dim place.

"Uhm," he cleared his throat, "seems like old men are the only ones who watch this film, no? I don't see any younger crowd. Maybe some who are in college?" he whispered.

"Well, yes. It is a documentary about Ancient Civilization in Central America and Asia," she whispered back, which gave Mei the opportunity to smell her fragrant hair, "I hope it's good. I saw the positive reviews."

"Uh huh.." Mei grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it in his mouth. It's going to be a long two hours, he said to himself.

 

* * *

 

"It's late, isn't it? Do you think their doing anything other than movies? I should call Tooru-san to ask if that brat took her to his room," Tobio fidgeted through his phone and Hinata smacked his head.

"Would you just stop it? The kids are doing fine! What is your problem anyway? Tsubasa already had her Bachelors degree and taking her Masters at _that_ age! She knows how safe sex works, so they'll be fine! What? Covering your ears, singing 'La-La-La' to yourself won't change the fact that the two are dating! Let them enjoy their youth!" Hinata smacked Kageyama's head some more, irritated about how he was pacing the floor for a few hours.

Years ago, he remember Kageyama saying he'd be fine when Tsubasa starts to date. Now that she is, Hinata often brought that fact back. "You're such a worrywart, Tobio-kun. Our daughter is fine."

"I can't help it," he replied, "I can't help it… I dreaded the day when she says she's going to leave this house. I didn't think this would be so hard," he added and sat besides his redhead.

"Aww," Hinata put his head on Kageyama's shoulder and cupped his other cheek with his palm, "in a few years, we'll be forty and she might say she's going to leave home soon to find a place for herself. It's going to be lonely, isn't it?"

"Stop that," Kageyama buried his face on his hands, "my precious girl."

Hinata actually find it cute that Kageyama is such an idiot parent. He loves how he loves Tsubasa and no one could even come close.

Tsubasa is _his_ precious girl too.

She's different. She studied at a school for gifted children right when her 4th grade teacher noticed she wasn't paying attention, but got the highest grades in class. They weren't exactly giving children that age test, but assessments on what they'd learned so far. They noticed how she often buried her face on mature books and kept it to herself. When she talked to Kageyama about it during a parent-teacher meeting, Kageyama told her that Tsubasa is a genius.

Since Japan has limited options for special schooling, she offered to help Tsubasa be enrolled in Montessori school. Though very expensive, it'll help Tsubasa hone what she wanted to focus on.

Kageyama was not familiar with the school system, so when he once mentioned it over get together, Kei, along with Kenma explained to him that it might be best to enroll her in such environment. A place that focuses on developing natural interest of individuals rather than formal teaching methods.

Of course Hinata was supportive 100%. The only problem was that, they weren't really sure how to make ends meet.

Hinata stopped writing after his last project which was his most successful work. He earned enough to save for retirement, but not enough to support him till he's old.

So to save up on money, Kageyama asked Hinata to move in with them and save with whatever he was paying for his own place. It worked for them for a few years; Hinata tried to find other works to occupy his time, but couldn't hold an actual job, except writing snippets for books jackets that wasn't so fulfilling.

He became depressed for many years, battling it, on and off on medicines and therapies.

Kageyama and Tsubasa stood by him through test of times, until he decided to come back to writing – something he truly loved to do.

It wasn't that successful, quite frankly, he was flopping one release after another, which depressed Hinata even more.

His last book, however, had a mild popularity because the genre was quite controversial. Lesbian middle-aged women in war times. Since Tsubasa was so well-versed on the subject—history that is—Hinata asked her for help which she happily gave.

After this, Hinata partially retired. Now working as Kageyama's assistant in managing the apartment left by Kageyama's deceased grandfather, they lived a humble life.

Good thing their friends are supportive of Tsubasa's education. Some of their gay friends who decided not to have children considered Tsubasa and the rest of the kids from their group as their own family too. So sponsoring her bags and books and sometimes her other needs was one of their lives little joys.

They were quite proud, in fact, that Tsubasa is smart enough to be offered a job for a University. She refused though, saying she still want to pursue further studying. Kageyama and Hinata were more than happy to let her do what she wants in life. Though sometimes struggling to pay for their other bills, the two of them are proud parents.

Still, there was something missing in Hinata's life, and Kageyama knew it. He did not dare ask, or push Hinata so the least he could do is love him and take care of him.

He asked his idiot's hand in marriage last year, only to postpone it a few times because of various reasons. Money for one and Hinata's insisting of finding Tsubasa's mother first.

Kageyama thought it was useless, but respected Hinata's decision.

So they tried to searched for her, still with no luck.

He was contented that at least Hinata was still by his side despite life's ups and downs.

"I was thinking—maybe I should write one last book. Now that Kenma is the Vice President, I could ask his help. Then after this, I'd like to manage a little-league team of volleyball players. What do you think?"

"Hm?" confused, Kageyama looked at Hinata, "if that is what you want, then go ahead. But what kind of book are you going to write?"

"I want to write about our lives. How we fell in love. How we met at the school fair. How I struggled after that. About Tsubasa… sort of autobiography-ish."

"Wait!" Kageyama was surprised, "you knew about me? How come? I thought you didn't recognized me?"

Hinata punched Kageyama's arm, "of course I do! Well, it was Tanaka-san who pointed it out that you look like that jerk who screwed me over. But your hints at how we met and all that gave you away. Dick move by the way!"

"Ugh! Shit!" Kageyama brushed his hair, "I'm so sorry about that!"

Hinata punched him some more until they ended up laughing it off. He was pretty stupid too, for not noticing it sooner.

"I'm home," Tsubasa opened the front door to see her parents kissing. She rolled her eyes at the sight when they pushed each other away as if they're teenagers that got caught.

"How's your day, honey?" Hinata asked.

"Fine, Papa. I got you treats," she said as she gave her Hinata a box of doughnuts.

"He didn't do anything to you, didn't he?" Kageyama hovered.

"By 'anything' you mean perverted? Then..."

"Then? THEN?!"

"It's a secret." Tsubasa and Hinata giggled to themselves.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _  
> **a/n;**  
>  _
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> **the next chapter would be the last for this story. I originally planned on making this a 20 chapter story, but things happened. By things, I meant someone copy pasting this, rewording some things and changing Tsubasa's name to Yuuki , claiming it as their own and posting in different site.**  
>  _
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> **IT WAS A SHITTY THING TO DO. I was disappointed and heartbroken. and though they took it down-after fucking heated debate, a few screenshots and talking to the site admin-it still left me downhearted.**  
>  _
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> **I wasn't going to continue this, but i felt like I owe people actual ending since a lot of you supported me through the 'shitty-writing'. So thank you, really!**  
>  _
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> **I may write another domestic kagehina, so please stay tuned for that.**  
>  _
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> **thank you, everyone! Thanks for the support after all these times.**  
>  _
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> **-rhye**  
>  _


End file.
